The Proposal Plan
by AstronSoul
Summary: No apocalypse  yet  Tara is preparing a special night for Willow, will it go smoothly? Dawn is in College, Buffy is dating Riley, Faith never killed anyone. Some F/D action later on.   Willow R. & Tara M.
1. Chapter 1

The Proposal Plan  
>By: AstronSoul<br>July 22, 2011  
>Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Characters, just borrowed them for a time.<br>Rating: PG - NC-17 (will vary per chapter)  
>Couples: WT, some D/F  
>Summary: Tara begins plans to Surprise Willow. Will her redheaded lover suspect anything, will the surprise be pulled off in time?<p>

Chapter 1

Tara sat on the couch scribbling frantically on a note pad, then chewing on the end of the pencil thinking. _'Ok flowers on order, place is picked out'_, she was thrown out of her thought as Buffy entered through the front door panting. "Ever ask me to do that again Tara and I will go slayer on your ass" she exasperated as she kicked the door shut and carried the boxes to the blond.

Tara smiled from the couch and happily took the boxes, "Thanks Buffy, these are very much needed; I didn't know that fall would be the time for weddings this year." She giggles and pulled out the invitations, everyone was getting one but Willow. "Besides, with your slayer strength no one has a chance to even get in your way. When is Will so supposed to be back tonight, do you know?

The Slayer shrugged as she set down her purse and straightened out her jeans, "I have no clue, and so either someone should send them out, or you need to hide them soon." Buffy grinned from ear to ear knowing exactly what Tara was up to.

Actually everyone knew, but the redheaded witch and that made it perfect. "Well she has been busy with school, hasn't even noticed what has been going on around here. I just hope she doesn't have a heart attack when I ask her."

The blond stood up with a smile as she then picked up the boxes. Walking past Buffy, she gave her friend a kiss on the cheek as a thank you, then headed upstairs. She heard Buffy squeal at the small kiss and shook her head as she entered her and Willow's bedroom. "Now where to hide these things, where will she not look?" She moved to the closet and shook her head, too easy when changing for her sexy redhead to see, then moved to her side of the bed. Willow never looked under her side of the bed, so she stuffed the boxes underneath and covered them with some other things lying around. "Ok now for dinner"

"Dinner, can we skip to dessert?" a voice from the doorway spoke and the blond jumped up and whirled around. She looked into the most amazing green eyes in the world, "How long have you been standing there?" she tried to hide the fact she was actually hiding something. "OH, not long, just long enough to see that sexy ass while you were bending over." Willow grinned and walked into the room, setting her pack on the chair. The redhead stretched as she shrugged her leather jacket off, and looked at her blond. The blond wore a jean skirt and a low cut blouse that didn't leave much to Willow's imagination.

Tara bit her lower lip, knowing exactly what the smaller woman was looking at, she sauntered up to willow and placed a chaste kiss on the woman's lips, "Why would we want to skip dinner sweetie?" They both knew why, but the blond had to ask anyway with a sly grin. The redhead pulls her lover closer and recaptured her lips heatedly, slowly pushing the blond backwards toward the bed. Hands were moving up and down each other's sides, and under shirts to feel the others skin, needing more contact. The blonde's knees felt the edge of the bed, as her girl kept pushing her over to lay on her back, she wrapped arms around the red head pulling the smaller girl down on top of her as her back landed on the mattress with a bounce.

Both women giggled, but Willow quickly started to spread kisses all over Tara's neck, the blond moaned in response moving her head to the side as her hands were unbuttoning Willows top. They couldn't get clothes off fast enough, tops and bottoms were tossed out of sight as Willow moved down her lover's neck with hot searing kisses, and started kissing across the blonde's chest. The larger woman arched into Willow as the redhead drew a nipple into her mouth, encircling it with her tongue, making an already hard nipple harder. Then suddenly there was a knock on the door, "Hey Tara when is dinner?" both women froze hearing dawn's voice, Willow stood up and grabbed her shirt, buttoning it as she walked over to the door and quickly sliding pants back on. The blond scrambled and put her clothes back on just in time as the redhead opened the door still buttoning her shirt. "In a few minutes Dawn." There was irritation in the smaller woman's voice but she smiled.

The small girl's eyes went wide seeing Willow buttoning her shirt, "Oh my…I'm so so sorry, I didn't mean…" She trailed off and blushed. The redhead smiled and looked back behind her, seeing Tara was dressed looked back at Dawn. "It's ok sweetie, we will come down so Tara can make an amazing dinner" she winked at her love and held her hand out to the woman. The blond walked over taking Willows hand whispering in her ear as dawn moved toward the stairs, "Dessert is going to be so much better." Kisses the redhead's neck then starts to walk towards the stairs with her lover.

They followed Dawn into the kitchen where the slayer had poured herself a drink and waited for dinner, "Well about damn time, Slayer hungry." She stated caveman like and pointed to her stomach. Everyone laughed as Tara took out some steaks and began heating up a pan. "You could always cook ya know Buff" Willow stated nudging her best friend as she sat down on a stool, Dawn followed suite sitting on the stool opposite side of Buffy. The blond laughed, "But Tara is such a good cook, and from what I hear so many other things too." She grinned at Willow who had a shocked look on her face. Tara could feel her whole body turn red when she heard that statement. "So um what do you want with the steak?" She looked at everyone trying not to blush any more than she was.

The girls thought a moment, but the slayer beat them to it, "Corn, I want a lot of yellow corn." Her younger sister groaned, and Willow just shrugged. "What corn is yummy…?" Buffy trailed off, she watched as Tara got the corn out the fridge and nuked it. "Yes, well we have had it 3 times this week already, Buffy you on a corn kick or something?" Tara asked her as she flipped the steaks thinking to herself now, 'Ok I will have Buffy and Dawn hand out all the invites, hopefully everyone will get them in time'.

The microwave beeped and Buffy jumped up to get the corn, and sat back down. The other girls just looked at buffy then smiled as Tara placed plates in front of them, and rested a steak on each plate, Buffy didn't even wait for a fork or a knife just picked it up and started eating. The others laughed as Tara gave them utensils then sat by her girl to begin eating. "Oh Buffy can I speak to you and Dawn after dinner please, need to ask you something?"

All the slayer could do was nod as her mouth was full, and Dawn simply smiled, "Sure not a problem." Willow wondered why she wasn't invited to this little question get together but shrugged it off as she ate her steak. After they all finished, Tara had asked Willow to clean up, the smaller girl agreed as the other three walked out of ear shot of the red head.

"Ok, the invites are all set, do you think you two can hand them out? It's for 2 weeks from tonight." Tara asked as she made sure Willow was still in the kitchen. "We can start tomorrow, it is Saturday after all." Dawn commented. The witch nods, "Ok let me run up and get the boxes, the names are on the envelopes and you know where everyone is, I will sneak them into your room real quick Buffy."

With that Tara sprinted upstairs and about 5 minutes later came walking back down the stairs. 'All done" she stated happily with a sly grin. Willow popped her head out of the kitchen door frame, "All done with what?" Tara just smiled and walked up to Willow, wrapping arms around the smaller girls waist and pulling her into a passionate kiss that left them both breathless. "What was that baby?" Tara asked grinning, knowing the redhead forgot already.

"I uhh….don't know, guess it wasn't important." Willow shrugged and they moved to the couch. Sitting down, Buffy and Dawn excused themselves, Dawn to homework, and Buffy to who knows what. The two witches just sat in silence cuddling and enjoying the closeness for a while. Willow idly traced on the blonde's exposed stomach, nuzzling every so often. Now they were not in a rush for anything. "Willow baby" Tara whispered in her lover's ear, a mass of red hair rose, as Willow looked up into Tara's eyes. "Yes love?"

"Let's go upstairs." Tara scooted out from under the redhead and took the girl's hand, quietly walking up the stairs never breaking eye contact, Willow fumbles with the door knob for a second but gets it open, as soon as the door closes, Tara pulls her into a kiss, hands moving to the redhead's shirt and following her path from earlier, starting to unbutton it.

The kiss became more heated as Willow decided to screw the buttons and helps her girl by just popping the shirt open, then moving her hand to the blonde's shirt, started to pull it up her lover's body. Tara lifted her arms for just a moment to aide willow in the removal then hands were back on bare skin as she gently pushed the fabric off redhead's shoulders. Quickly they headed for the bed; the smaller woman straddled the blond and easily unbuttoned and slid the woman's skirt off, leaving her lover in her bra and panties.

Tara grunts a bit and tugs at the redhead's waistband, "Off" Willow smiles and quickly kicks off shows and slides her pants off, then moving to straddle her love again, she bends down and starts to kiss on Tara's neck. The blond moans as one of her hands moves into Willow's hair, feeling her lover's lips on her skin made her whole body tingle. The redhead knew just where to kiss and just where to nibble as she worked her way down the blonde's chest.

Meeting fabric, the witch quickly disposed of the imposing material altogether and tossed the bra on the floor, leaning down she captures her lover's nipple between her teeth and begins to tease, as hands move over the contours of this beautiful woman's body. Tara arches into Willow's mouth, her body screaming that it wanted more; she holds her love to her breast as she forgets everything else.

Right outside the door, Dawn was about to knock, a sound made her hesitate, listening for a moment; she slowly smiled and backed away knowing if she interrupted she would most likely die. When she reached the stairs she clambered down yelling, "BUFFY!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Planned Proposal

By: Me

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters, they belong to Joss Whedon.

Rating: PG – NC-17

Summary: It's the day of the proposal, invitations were replied to and everything is set. But will a stranger from the past stop Tara's surprise?

Chapter 2

A figure walked out of the jewelry store, clutching a small box, she looked around making sure the person she was with did not see her go in or come out of the store, tucking the box into her purse, she began to walk to the food court as her stomach made a quiet growling noise. The blonde smiled when she spotted the redhead, sitting at a table with a tray full of tacos.

The young witch looked at her tray and smiled "Taco heaven here I come." She picked one up and was about to bite, when she felt arms move around her shoulders and a kiss was placed on the back of her neck. "Enjoying yourself baby?" the hairs on the redhead's neck pleasantly stood up. "Well now I definitely am," she purred. She turned, and smiled at her blond, lightly gave the woman's lips a kiss.

The woman sat down, stealing a taco with a sly grin, "Did you find what you needed?" The redhead nodded as she ate. Tara un-wrapped the taco, and put some medium hot sauce on it, then took a bite. She looked over at her girl, just simply smiled, then she noticed a brunette walking up behind her Willow, resting a hand on her shoulder.

Willow jumped, and turned around; her eyes bulging and she scooted to the other side of the table very quickly and practically in Tara's lap. "AMY!" The blonde's eyes narrowed knowing exactly who this person was. "Hello Willow," the brunette stated, her voice sounding edgy as she looked at the blond. "Oh, and look shy little Tara too." The girl smirked, but it quickly faded away as Tara's arm went protectively around the redhead. The smaller witch leaned into Tara, knowing anything with Amy could be a very bad thing.

"What do you want, Amy?" Tara's voice was calm but it commanded attention. The girl looked at the witch and smirked, "Well I saw Willow sitting alone a few minutes ago, thought she would want some company." This was obviously a lie, and Willow started to not feel so great, and look that great. The blond looked at her lover and then back at Amy. "Nothing huh, why is she looking so pale then?" Tara scooted out from under her girl, and stood beside the chair, a hand on Willow's shoulder, she glared at Amy. Amy instinctively backed up; she heard around town that Tara could get very protective.

"I didn't do anything, just touched her shoulder…"Amy trailed off, seeing the look in Tara's eye. Tara knew she was lying. The blond stepped forward, never taking her eyes off the smaller woman. _'No one is ruining this day NO ONE!'_ she yelled in her head. Amy backed up more, thinking how to keep this woman calm. She looked around but the food court was relatively empty, if the blond let loose, she doubted she could stop it.

"Leave." Tara stated her tone more of a threat. She knew she had the advantage; she knew about Amy, but Amy didn't know much about her. Amy thought right; she can get very protective, especially when someone does something to her girlfriend. "Leave, before I do something we will both regret," She hissed.

The brunette stopped moving and looked straight into Tara's eyes. "Or what, you will go all momma bear on me with magicks?" She smirked but the blond didn't back down. "I have no intention of using magick." Tara was only a few steps away, and Amy swallowed hard. She realized the woman meant a physical attack; she wasn't very good with physical fighting. "Ok shit, all I did was give her a lil spell that would heighten her darker side." She swallowed again, as Tara's expression grew even angrier. Just then Mall Security came up, "Is there a problem ladies?"

"Yes, this woman is harassing us." Tara said angrily, not stepping forward any more, but not backing up either. Amy looked scared now, but a bit relieved that the Mall cop was there. "I'll go," she stated throwing up her hands. _'But this isn't the end,' _she thought as she backed away. The Security officer watched till she was out of sight, "Sorry she was a bother ladies, I hope you enjoy the rest of your day."

The blond relaxed, then looked at Willow, her eyes softening. Walking over she knelt next to the redhead, "Willow honey, open your eyes." She was afraid of what Willow's eyes looked like, but she had to see. Willow shook her head no, knowing what her eyelids hid beneath them. Tara smiled and placed a kiss on both of the smaller girl's eyes. "Please baby, open your eyes, you can beat this, I'm right here." She watched as Willow hesitantly opened her eyes. Sure enough they were completely black, but they were fading slowly back to the wonderful green eyes Tara loved so much.

She squeezed the smaller witches hand lovingly, watching, and waiting. Willow was fighting her addiction, and that made the Tara very proud, "You're doing it sweetie." It took about 20 minutes, but soon Willow's eyes were green again. She pulled Tara to her, into a big hug. "I'm so so sorry, it just happened, and I couldn't stop it…" She was cut off as the blond pressed their lips together. Tara slowly pulled away smiling, and pushing a few strands of red hair behind the girl's ear. "It wasn't your fault, Amy did it, you didn't do anything." She stood up, and pulled the chair from the opposite side of the table closer to where Willow was sitting and sat down. "Let's just enjoy our afternoon, because I am taking you somewhere special tonight."

The smaller girl nodded with a weak smile, still felt a bit off, but knowing with her lover by her side she would be fine. Picking up the same taco for the second time, she begins to eat.

At the Summer's residence, Buffy was welcoming guest after guest inside her home. The invitations had been breeze for her, and Dawn to pass out, but she didn't expect everyone to come. "Alright everyone," she stated, as she looked at roughly two hundred people all crowded in her living room. They all turned their attention to the petite slayer, "I know you were all asked to gather here, but let's try to keep things a bit quiet. Tara and Willow are at the mall right now, they will be going to a movie, then dinner. That's where we come in; we need to setup the area in the park that Tara chose." Everyone nodded listening.

"Ok, I need all the guys to meet up with Xander at the park in…" she looked at her watch "Thirty minutes, so you might want to start heading there now." Buffy moved aside as the men started to file out the door, to go meet up with Xander. After they had all left she turned back to all the ladies. "We have the job of picking up the flowers, and getting bit of the décor up. I gave you each a colored index card. Each color represents what you will be doing, there are 3 colors. Yellow, means you will be helping with the flowers, the card will explain what to do once you find your team. Blue indicates the decorations, and white is for those who will be keeping tabs on the two women once they are at the movie theater and calling me to keep me updated. Everything understood?"

The women smiled, and nodded, they all knew Tara took great time in planning this, and involving them was another perk. "Um, we all meet up in the park with what we have on our index cards right?" A small, blond woman asked. "Yes Anya, I figured that was a given." Buffy smiled and watched as the women got into their groups, and start discussing what their agendas are. The slayer walked out of the living room, bumping into her sister. "Hey Dawn, you have everything you need set for tonight?"

"Yep, I even got the romantic violinist Tara wanted for the after party there in the park. He will be there about 7:30, so thirty minutes before Tara brings Willow. Oh! Xander called, he said the guys are arriving, and they are setting up the hiding places for everyone now." The brunette was grinning from ear to ear, as was Buffy, everything was coming together, and hopefully there would be no hiccups for this proposal.

It was about 4:15pm when the movie started, and the two women sat snuggled together in the very back of the auditorium, against the wall exchanging kisses, and caresses. Not paying very attention to the movie, just enjoying each other. Tara's heart was already in her throat by this time, and she kept getting more and more excited. Holding her woman close with her right arm and gently rubbing the Willow's arm with her left hand, they were perfectly content.

Willow sighed happily leaning into her girlfriend, barely paying attention to the romantic comedy on the screen. _'We never pay attention anyway,'_ she thought giggling to herself. "What are you giggling for baby?" The blond whispered in her ear. Willow looked up at Tara and smiled. "I'm giggling because we never pay attention to the movie when we come to see one." The grin that she saw on the blonde's face, showed how much she agreed.

"Well we always seem to be wrapped up in each other, but I so do not mind." The blond stated, nuzzling Willow's neck. This elicited a purr from the redhead, and her eyes slowly fluttered shut. She was always amazed at how a small touch from her girl could send her on such a high. Sliding a hand into Tara's long hair, she urged her lover to continue. Never one to refuse Taralips, or Taratongue for that matter.

Tara smiled as she placed wet kisses on the redhead's neck with nips in between; she loved the sounds the smaller girl made as she lavished her with love. She turned a bit to get better access to the back of Willow's neck. Then she nipped the skin a little bit harder than usual, making the girl jump, and moan softly. The blond ran her fingertips up, and down Willows skirt clad leg. Slipping her fingers under the fabric at the slit, conveniently the slit went halfway up the redhead's thigh, so much better access for her to play.

Both were trying to be relatively quiet as the movie progressed, knowing the movie itself wasn't very loud. Willow pulled Tara's hand out from under her skirt, where it was teasing her thigh and smiled. "Mmmm, as much as I want to, let's wait baby, I don't want us to have to be quiet." She kissed the back of Tara's hand and gazed into beautiful pools of blue. They were lost in each other's eyes, until an usher interrupted, letting them know the credits had been over for a good five minutes. Rising from their seats, Willow grasped her blonde's hand as they walked out of the theater.

Buffy's cell phone rang, and Dawn snatched it up since Buffy was busy. "Buffy's phone." She waited for a reply, "Hey it's Lisa, they just left the theater, and we are on the way to the park, with the different colored roses." The voice on the other end replied. "Ok we'll be in the park in a few minutes see ya there." She hung up, and went looking for Buffy so they could head to the park.

As the girls walked to their dinner reservation, Willow felt odd. Like someone was following them, she kept looking behind them but never saw anyone. Tara assured her they were not being followed, but she still has that creepy stalker feeling. The blond opened the door to a quaint little Italian restaurant called, Amore. It was new in town, and they had always wanted to go, but Tara had always said it was too expensive. Willow's mind started to race, trying to figure out why suddenly Tara was taking her there.

They approached a small podium, and a little man stepped out from behind it. "Tara, Wonderful to see you again!" He exclaimed, but Tara was signaling him to cool it. He quickly became calm and smiled. "Welcome to Amore, your table is waiting." Willow looked at Tara quizzically as they were seated in a booth. "Your waitress will be Kelly, she will be here shortly." He smiled and left them to look at the menus.

"Tara, how does he know you?" The redhead asked as she looking over the top of her menu, the blond set her menu down and smiles. "I came here personally to make the reservations." She explained. 'T_hough ever since they opened I have been talking with him to make this night perfect,'_ she thought to herself. "Oh, well I have to say this place looks great, very Venetian. Their décor is beautiful, almost like being in Italy. Oh they even have a cupid fountain!" Willow began to babble a bit, so Tara rested her hand over the babbling redhead's, which slowly brought the babble to a halt as Willow just grinned.

"What will you be having love? They have scaloppini, which sounds yummy." The blond offered, as she kept looking over the menu. Just then the waitress came up, "Good Evening ladies, what can I get you to drink while you decide what to eat?" Tara smiled, "We will have two glasses of your best Merlot please." The girl wrote it down nodding, and walked off to place the order. Willow's eyes bulged at the order, as she looked at Tara shocked, "Baby, we don't have money for that." She watched as the blond bit her lower lip, "Well, I have been saving some money for a special night for us, I wanted to spoil you a bit."

Willow decided she wanted to sit next to her girl, so slowly she got up, and moved beside Tara in the booth. "I can't sit across from you tonight baby, I need to be close." The blond wrapped an arm around her girl smiling. "I wouldn't have it any other way sweetie." The waitress came back with their drinks, setting the glasses down, and grabbing her pad to take their order. "What will you ladies have tonight?" She waited patiently as the girls looked back at their menus. "I'll take the Scaloppini please, with the house salad." Willow stated, and then looked at her lover. "I will have the veal parmesan please." Tara stated as she handed the menu to the waitress. "Will there be anything else?" Both women shook their heads, and the waitress left.

The witch's cuddled until their dinners arrived, then began to eat as they spoke about their day, avoiding the 'Amy' subject altogether. "So why did you have to leave me in the food court for so long love, while I was waiting I thought you got lost?" Willow asked as she popped a scallop in her mouth. The blond chuckled. "I had to check on something, I had placed an order a while ago, so I checking up on it." She ate a piece of veal hoping that would sate her girlfriends' curiosity. "Well what did you order?" the witch almost choked but hid it by taking a small sip of her wine, chuckling inside knowing nothing ever sated Willow's curiosity. "Nothing, just a small trinket." She hoped Willow would stop asking questions, it was hard enough to keep this secret from her, since they shared everything.

The dinner went rather quickly after that, as the redhead just shrugged, though her mind kept wondering what Tara was hiding. Once they both finished, Tara went up to pay the bill, and the waitress gave Willow a note. "I was told to give this to you." Willow opened the paper, and it said to meet someone special in the park, and to bring Tara. "I knew it!" the redhead exclaimed as Tara sat back down a bit startled. "Knew what love?" Tara looked confused, as Willow handed her the note. She read it, and smiled, inwardly thanking Kelly for the great timing. "Shall we go then; it says to meet right now?" The small witch nodded, and Tara took her hand as they walked out of the restaurant and headed towards the park.

"They are headed this way everyone, hide!" Buffy yelled, and hid behind the main tree, the place looked amazing. Yellow, red, and white roses were scattered on the trail to the bench to show the couple the way. There were candles lit in varies gothic style candle sticks. A small table sat by the bench with two pan flute glasses, and a chilled bottle of Chardonnay nestled in an ice pocket beside them.

Everyone ran for their hidden spots so that Tara could do the most important, in a more private way. The Violinist stood by the tree, but out of sight, ready to start playing when Tara gave the key word. Everyone watched the gated entrance, all covered in dark purple fabrics, waiting for the witches to enter the garden.

The redhead stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the gate decorated in purples. She looked at Tara who just smiled, and lightly tugged for her to walk in with her. Willow's eyes bulged as she saw the small space covered in roses, and candles. Tara became very quiet as Willow looked around; Tara could make out the Violinist but said nothing. She looked at her redheaded lover as they walked. They walked up to a bench, resting on the bench were 3 single roses; one red, one yellow and one white.

Tara knelt, and picked them up, then sat down. "Sit with me darling." She patted the empty spot next to her. Willow slowly sat still looking around, then her eyes settled on Tara. The blond was looking down, and her breathing seemed rather shallow. "Baby, are you ok?" The small witch asked, the blond raised her head and smiled, nodding. She then gave Willow the flowers as she began to speak.

"Willow baby, I am giving you these three roses, they signify something in you that I hold so dear to me. The yellow is for our friendship, without you I probably wouldn't be here today. You saved me, and helped me become who I am now." She took a breath, seeing that Willow was listening intently, she continued. "T-the white one is f-for purity. You showed me that not everything in this world was dark, showed me the purity inside you. Something not many people see, but you opened up to me, and for that I am forever thankful, and honored. The red rose…" she trailed off as the violinist started to play a romantic melody, that made the redhead jump.

Taking a much needed breath as the music played, Tara turned Willow's gaze from where the music was coming from, and knelt down on one knee in front of her lover. "The red rose represents our love, the deepest love I could ever imagine. The way you love me, and show me how you care. Willow Rosenberg, you are the love of my life, my soul mate, without you I am incomplete, and alone. You fill my heart with joy, and love." She paused again, pulling out a small velvet box, opening it revealing two rings, both with a small diamond in them and Celtic knots surrounding the diamond. She looks into those pools of green, and all nervousness left her. "Will you marry me?"

TBC

he small witch nodded and tara took her hand as they walked out of the restaurant and headed toward the park. to pay the bill w


	3. Chapter 3

The Planned Proposal

By: Me

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters, they belong to Joss Whedon.

Rating: PG – NC-17

Summary: Tara asked the question, will Willow accept, or does someone else have other ideas?

Chapter 3

Everyone was waiting to jump up to yell surprise, and their congratulations. Buffy was ready to pummel Willow if she said no, but stayed quiet watching.

Tara was waiting on one knee, watching the emotions cross Willow's face. Looks of surprise, love, want, as well as total shock. Willow opened her mouth to answer, but saw someone behind Tara throw a ball of some dark mass at the two witches. Willow instinctively shoved the blond out of the way and the dark energy hit Willow directly in the chest. The redhead collapsed unconscious.

Buffy saw this and tackled the figure to the ground and pinned a slightly larger woman down. "What the fuck, AMY!" The slayer growled the girl tried to move; her arms and legs pinned kept her from getting up. The girl struggled, growling at Buffy, "Get off me!" Buffy laughed, then the girl starting speaking in Latin. Tara was quick pointing a hand at Amy, "Silentium!" Amy's mouth was immediately silenced.

Willow was lying on the ground, breathing but totally out to the world. The blonde's eyes were enraged as she walked over to where Buffy had the witch pinned. "What the hell is wrong with you!" Tara pushed the slayer out of the way and picked Amy up with one arm.

By now everyone had come out of hiding, Xander cradled Willow's head while Anya tried to wake her up. Buffy went wide eyed looking at how Tara got so defensive, the smaller girl was grabbing at Tara's arms trying to free her-self. "loquere," the blond witch stated, Amy gasped as she yelled. "Put me down you bitch!" She began to speak in tongues again but Tara wrapped fingers around her neck and squeezed just enough to keep words from coming out.

"Bitch huh? I'll show you a bitch!" Tara threw Amy backwards and the girl landed with a loud thud against the tree, Tara noticed her coven friends walking towards Amy. "NO, she's mine!" Everyone instantly backed up; Tara looked behind her, seeing Willow on the ground, which just fueled her anger. Amy was trying to keep her balance as the woman approached her; she threw out her hands sending more dark energy out, straight at the blonde's chest. However, Tara deflected with ease; Amy didn't know what she just got herself into. The girl struggled, then suddenly Tara dropped her.

Landing on her ass, Amy growled getting up. "You will regret that!" She spat the words out, while dusting off. Buffy stayed behind Tara close, just not too close, there for backup if needed. All the others circled them, making an escape for Amy impossible. Tara heard someone talking, and knew it was Xander on the phone with 911. "You hurt my future wife! You are going to pay for that!" Tara yelled over the short distance to Amy.

A tentative hand rested on Tara's shoulder, she turned to face Buffy who had a scared look shaking her head. "Don't Tara, it's not worth it. Let me deal with her, bind her and I can take it from there. You need to look after Willow." The slayer walked in front of the blond and looked at Amy. She waited for Tara to bind Amy. Sirens were now being heard, as the ambulance drove into the park parking lot, a cop car followed behind.

Amy looks around then lunges for the slayer, only to find the other woman side stepped and Amy planted her face into the dirt at Tara's feet. Tara mumbled under her breath quickly; Amy felt something come over her. :"She's all yours Buffy." Tara turned her back on Amy, walking over to where the EMT's had put Willow on a stretcher. She took the redhead's hand as they loaded her up.

"Miss, we have to take her." The man stated, then he realized the relationship, "Climb on in Miss, you should go with her." He smiled weakly helping Tara into the back, shutting the ambulance doors. Everyone watched the Ambulance leave, turning their attention to the girl who destroyed an amazing moment in the two witch's lives. The cop watched from her car, after a few minutes of watching the crowd just stand around, she decided it was ok to leave.

As soon as the cop car was out of sight, Buffy planted a foot in the middle of Amy's back. Amy cried out as she felt the slayer's boot in her back. "You really over stepped this time, and no one is going to help you." Buffy was angry, grabbing Amy by her shirt tightly, she lifted her off the ground. Instead of dealing with Amy with everyone else around, Buffy carried her ways off.

Setting Amy down, Buffy kicks her right in the middle of the back. Sending the girl flying forward, walking up to her the blond wrenches the girls are back in a vice hold, cracking the elbow. Amy screams in pain as her elbow is broken, she tried to break free but the blond is too strong for her. "You ever come near Tara or Willow again…" Buffy trails off, turning Amy around, she kicks the girls left knee cap. Another crack is heard, as Amy falls to one knee letting out a yelp. "You got me?" The slayer looked down at Amy.

Amy nodded with tears streaming down her face, "I got it, too bad though Willow won't wake up for a long time." She got a sinister smile, as she began to cackle a bit. Buffy scowled and kicked Amy's face, breaking her jaw and silencing any more words from the girl. "Shut it, Willow is stronger than you think, and with Tara she is invincible." The slayer bends down looking at Amy, "You better pray she doesn't remember anything, because she will come after you."

Buffy stood up, walking away leaving Amy in the dark, in pain and rethinking some things. As the blond approached the group she cleared her throat, "Ok let's clean up and head to the hospital. Tara and Willow need our Support." She began cleaning up the roses and collecting stuff, everyone else followed suite not saying a word.

The ambulance arrived within minutes at the hospital; the EMT's opened the back doors. Tara jumped out, watching as they pulled Willow out and set up the stretcher to take her inside. She reached for her lover's hand and walked with them inside. She thought she felt Willow's hand tighten her grip on her hand, but Willow didn't stir. A nurse started asking Tara a ton of questions, answering them to the best of her ability, as the nurse wrote everything down.

"Miss McClay, I know you are her girlfriend but you can't go any further." The Nurse touched Tara's arm to stop her. The EMT's stopped moving and the blond kissed Willow before they went through the doors. "I love you, Willow." She whispered as her lover disappeared down the hall. She looked at the nurse, "You better be ready for a lot of people to swamp the waiting room." The nurse walked the blond back and helped her sit down. Tara had not shown much emotion up until now, the flood gates on her eyes opened, she began to cry.

Few minutes later a English man's voice was heard, "Yes, I am here for a Willow Rosenberg she was admitted?" Tara looked up to see Giles rubbing his head at the nurses' station. She jumped up and ran to him, wrapping her arms around his waist in a fierce hug. Giles hugged Tara back, and walked with her to sit. "I am so sorry Tara, Xander called me right after it happened."

"M-mr. Giles, I don't know w-what to d-do…" tears were streaming down her face; he pulls out a hanky and hands it to Tara. Gladly accepting it she wipes her eyes, "I can't lose her…I-I…just c-can't." Tara leaned into Giles side, and he held her as they waited for news. Soon Buffy, Xander and the rest of the gang showed up, no one spoke, they just sat and waited.

Two hours later a doctor came out in scrubs, "Ms. McClay?" He looked at everyone; Tara slowly stood and walked over. "I'm Ms. McClay." She looked at him hoping, he brought the mask down from his face. "Ms. McClay, Willow is stable, we had to make an incision over her heart, and we vacuumed out something black. We are sending it to the lab for tests, she is still unconscious. I think you should stay with her, we do not know if she will wake up." He frowned a bit and then walked over to the nurses' station to get some paperwork.

Tara just stood there, the news slowly sinking in, turning to her friends. "I need to see Willow, now." Her lip trembled, buffy moved to her and hugged her tight. "I will see when you can see her." The smaller blond moved to the station to talk to a nurse, few minutes later came back. "We can see her now, she is in room 208."

They all nodded, Buffy wrapped an arm around Tara's shoulders, walking with her to the room, the gang following behind. As Buffy opened the door, Tara rushed to the bedside of her love. "Oh baby, why…why?" She nuzzled willows hair and took her hand to hold. Everyone else filed in quietly, Xander heard the others arriving so he slipped out to go talk to the large group.

They watched as Tara held onto Willow's hand, Dawn curled up on a chair as tears poured down. Giles stood next to her, and Buffy hugged her sister. No one knew what to do or say, they were just quiet. Tara had scooted onto the bed, lying next to Willow whispering in her ear that the redhead needed to come back to her.

Willow looked around, she was in a white room; there was a desk, and a couple of chairs. "Where am I?" She asked out loud, looking around it seemed like she was the only one in the room. "You are not alone." A soft voice spoke from behind the desk, the chair turned and a blond woman with the bluest eyes Willow ever saw smiled at her. "Welcome Willow, I have been waiting for you. Please have a seat." The woman leaned on the desk, Willow sat down getting a shiver. The woman looked so familiar, but how, her eyes widened, it was an older version of Tara. "Are you Tara's mom?"

The woman smiled, "Yes, I am. You are here because of what Amy did, and because I needed to talk to you." Willow nodded, balling a fist at the mention of Amy. "That B…." Tara's mom cut her off, "Willow, Amy will no longer hurt you or Tara. What she did was wrong, but it got you to me." The redhead listened, relaxing more.

"I know you love my daughter; I have watched you both grow close. You both have also grown in power, both of you will have to be on guard for the rest of your lives. There are things in this world that do not want you and Tara to tie the knot." The woman sighed and leaned back. "We will help you as much as we can, however this is a long hard road." Willow looked confused, "We, who is we?" She watched as the woman stood up.

"We are I, Tara's grandmother and her great grandmother. We cannot tell you what's coming, but we will help you. Now you need to go back to your Fiancée." She smiled, taking Willows hand and pulling the redhead up and into a hug. "Love my daughter with all you are Willow, love with get you through." Pulling back she smiled as Willow noticed things going dark. She started to hear a familiar voice calling her, calling her back home.

It had been a few hours; everyone was still quiet except for a soft voice whispering in Willow's ear. "Come back to me Willow, we have yet to even begin to live. Please darling come back." Words were repeated over and over, Tara's heart ached for Willow to wake up. The blonde's heart was breaking, but she knew she had to try. Squeezing Willow's hand, she was shocked to feel Willow squeeze back. "Willow!" She jumped up and squeezed again, like before the redhead squeezed back. She pushed the nurse call button as she looked at her lover.

Everyone rushed over, as Willow slowly opened her eyes. "Oh thank you goddess! Willow you are awake!" Tara exclaimed and kissed her beautiful redhead. Willow groaned, feeling pressure on her chest. Tara jumped back realizing she was leaning on Willow's chest. "Oh I'm so sorry Willow." She slowly moved back to her side as everyone was smiling and exclaiming their happiness.

Soon the nurse came in and smiled, "Well look who is awake, we didn't know if you would wake up." She checked Willow's vital signs, then left to get the Doctor. Tara was standing there crying happy tears. Willow slowly pulled Tara to her and gave her a smile, "I missed you baby, and I still have to answer your question." Tara blinked, remembering she began to smile.

The gang was now in rapt attention as they heard Willow talk to Tara, all of them anxious to know what the answer would be. "Tara baby, I would love to marry you." She smiled big and then pulled Tara in for a kiss. Everyone clapped and congratulated them; Tara pulls out a ring, sliding it on Willow's finger. Willow then took the other ring, putting it on Tara's finger. They smile at each other, not hearing anyone else, nor did they notice the Doctor coming in.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

The Proposal Plan

Author: AstronSoul

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters, they belong to Joss Whedon.  
>Rating: PG – NC-17<br>Summary: Willow is a love, accepted Tara's proposal, how will the past hours events affect their future?

Chapter 4: Home & Planning

"Ow, easy baby that hurts." Willow grimaced getting out of the car. Tara almost yanked her out of the car, so excited that Willow was finally released from the hospital. The redhead had to stay for an entire week, as the tests were done on the stuff taken from her chest. They didn't know what it was or where it came from, the witch's had their own ideas. They didn't clue the doctors in though, just waiting patiently to be able to go home.

"Sorry love, just happy you are home." Tara slowed her movements to help Willow out of the car, and started to walk up toward the house. When they reached the steps; Willow rested her hands on the railing so Tara could go, and get the other stuff, as well as lock the car. Walking back up; she helped Willow up the steps, the smaller girl grunted a bit in pain. "I so cannot wait till I am done healing, this hurts like all fuck."

Tara giggled and opened the door, "Can you get in on your own by holding the wall love? I am going to carry this stuff in behind you." Willow nodded, placing a hand on the wall and slowly stepping forward. Each step reminding her why she was going so slow; not able to take very deep breaths, yet with her incision on her chest still healing. Leaning on the doorframe into the living room, Willow heard Tara behind her setting everything down. "It's good to be home." Willow stated already breathless, smiling Tara kissed her cheek as she helped her to the couch to sit down.

"Need anything, a drink, a snack anything at all?" Tara was at her love's beck and call. Willow shook her head still trying to catch her breath, "No I am fine for a few minutes, however I could use some Tara lovens." She grinned and motioned for Tara to come closer. Stepping closer the blond smiles, leaning down she pressed her lips to Willows. They stayed together; just enjoying each other as they kissed, only pulling apart for a much needed Air. "Mmmm I missed you baby, hospitals are no place for my fiancé to be in." Tara flashed her lopsided grin, turning to head to the kitchen to get some drinks, as well as a snack.

Willow eased herself back to lean against the back of the couch, propping her feet up on the coffee table. "Good to be home again, what's on TV?" She looked around for the remote; however it was just out of arms reach. She stared at the remote, then looking around she muttered, "Sublovo." The remote slowly started to float and it came to rest in her hand. She smiled to herself and turned on the TV waiting for Tara to return with whatever was in the house.

The blond had just come out of the kitchen when she stopped to watch her lover, giggling to herself when Willow made the remote levitate to her hand. Tara was happy to see the redhead was able to do small things without going all dark. "Getting more comfy are we baby?" Raising a brow grinning at her love, she set down two mugs of tea with some cookies. Willow looked at her confused, then eyes widened in realization. "Oh um, you were not supposed to see that." Tara chuckled, "Oh and why not, I'm glad you can do small things. It shows you are getting better at fighting it, and you will be able to do more in the future. Willow, I don't want you to stop doing magick, I just want you to learn and reconnect in a better way than before." The blond picked up a mug, handing it to Willow as she retrieved the other one.

"But Tare, if I do anything big I go all dark and somewhat veiny, I rather not do that." Willow takes the mug sipping it, slowly turning to look at Tara. "You really think I can, cast larger spells again, with you I mean?" Tara reached over, resting her hand on Willow's knee, and feeling that warmth come over her that comes with touching her lover. "Yes baby, in time I do believe we can cast like we did before, but please don't rush it." After taking a drink, Tara set her mug down, she moved closer to willow; gently wrapping an arm around the redhead's shoulder, both sinking into a comfortable silence as they watched TV.

"Buffy, you freakin retard!" Dawn exclaimed, she knelt down and started picking up oranges from the floor. Buffy glared at her younger sister, kneeling down to help. "Well how was I supposed to know it would all fall over!" The slayer had reached for a orange in the middle of a fruit pyramid, which in turn all the other oranges fell; since she grabbed one from the bottom. "You are kidding me, its common knowledge to take from the top!" The brunette almost screeched, "Gees, for being the Slayer you are dumb." They got the oranges into the fruit crate then hurried off, Buffy slapping the back of Dawn's head.

"Hey, what was that for!" Dawn asked, rubbing her head as she gave Buffy a deadly glare. "Don't berate me, I'm older than you!" The blond smirked to herself, pushing the cart to the cereal aisle. Dawn trotted up to the side and punched her sister's arm. "Well don't do something stupid, and I won't point out your flaws." She stuck her tongue out at her sister, then grabbed a box of cereal, putting it in the cart. "Ok fine, I so cannot wait for Faith to get back; you are way too damn annoying without her around."

Dawn suddenly got quiet; she had missed her girlfriend knowing that she had to go do something. She wished Faith would come back soon. "Yeah, I miss her Buff. I feel so alone when she isn't here, and I know you hate hearing this but….I miss her in my bed, cuddling and stuff. Hard to sleep sometimes when the one you love is gone." Buffy looked at her sister, she knew Dawn had it hard when Faith had to leave. "I'm sorry Dawn; I didn't mean to depress you. When is she supposed to come back?"

Dawn took out her pocket calendar and smiles, "the 16th of this month." Buffy laughed and nudged Dawn. "Sis, tomorrow is the 16th." It took the smaller girl a moment; suddenly she gave Buffy a huge bear hug. "OH MY GODS, You are so right!" She exclaimed, and then let go looking embarrassed. "Heh, sorry just um ya know excited. It's been 3 months; it takes a toll on a girl." The blond nodded and saw they had everything they needed. "Let's check out and see if Tara got Willow home alright." The two women headed for the registers.

Willow had dozed off on Tara's shoulder, the blond watched her sleep. She started to doze off herself when the door slammed open and jolted both witch's awake. "We're home!" Buffy yelled and set bags on the entrance table, "Gees Buffy, any louder?" Tara yelled from the couch. The slayer walked into eth living room, she began to blush. 'Oh god, so sorry were you sleeping?" Tara nodded and Willow was looking at Buffy like she was the next apocalypse.

"Sorry, I didn't know you would be sleeping. We brought groceries, how are you settling back in Will?" The smaller blond came in hearing Dawn starting to put groceries away in the kitchen. She sat on the coffee table and looked at the two witches'. "Ya know Buffster, I just got back." Willow yawns, "And the meds I am on make me tired." The slayer nodded, "Need help getting upstairs, it's gonna get loud here probably with Xander and Anya coming to see you, and about 200 other people, should nap while you can."

Tara slowly got up and helped Willow up, "We'll be fine Buff, oh and tell Dawn I need to talk to her later will you. I'm gonna nap with Will. I am very tired myself." They headed for the staircase, then Tara turned. "Get us up in two hours please." Buffy nodded, then watched as two of her best friends disappeared up the stairs. Buffy made her way into the kitchen and laughed at what she saw.

Dawn had turned the radio on, listening to t.A.T.u.'s song 'Not Gonna Get Us', and singing into a celery stick for a microphone. The brunette whirled around with deep red cheeks, throwing the celery at Buffy t otry and distract so she could compose herself. "Buffy, don't sneak up on me!" All the slayer could do was duck and laugh, "You looked great, celery should be your friend more often." The blond leaned on the counter laughing. Dawn tried to get eth red out of her cheeks, "Yeah well, at least I wasn't caught naked singing in my room by Riley, singing toucha toucha toucha me."

Buffy's eyes went wide; it was her turn to become as red as a tomatoe. "Uhhh um…" She slouched; knowing her little sister had her on that. "Ok fine you win, this time, careful though I will come back with a vengeance." Dawn happily continued to put stuff away. Before long everything was put away and the two women were sitting at the island chatting away.

Upstairs, both witches were in bed, per Willow's request naked. "Mmm I missed feeling you against me Tare." Willow nuzzled the blonde's chest, draping an arm over the woman's stomach. Tara smiled and ran fingers through red hair. Her other arm was rubbing the arm that lay on her stomach. "I missed you baby, after I saw you lay on the ground…" Tara trailed off as tears came to her eyes, shaking her head she smiled. Willow slowly sat up, cupping the blonde's cheek. "Baby, it's not your fault, this…" takes the bandage of her chest, it had ten stitches in it. "This is not your fault, I didn't want you to get hurt, I had to keep you safe."

Tara nodded as tears began to fall, "I almost lost you, I can't lose you." Willow without thinking pulled the blond to her, and wrapped her arms around her lover. She felt a slight pain in her chest, shrugging it off in her mind; she really didn't care. "I'm here, not going anywhere. You called me back, but I do need to tell you something." Willow got quiet, not knowing how to say what she experienced. "What is it Will?" Tara looked up at her, eyes red. The redhead took a deep breath, as deep a breath as she could take.

"While I was unconscious, I met your mom." She waited for a reaction from her lover. The blond sat up quickly, "What did she say, what did she want?" She was excited but scared at the same time. 'Well she wanted to congratulate us, warning us there are other forces who do not want us to get married, and that she, your grandmother and great grandmother would be helping us along the way." Willow takes a breath, "She gave me a hug, then I started hearing your voice calling me back. She told me to go to you, so I did happily."

"Forces don't want us together….that must mean we will have a hell of a time planning our wedding." Then Tara chuckled, looking up she saw the confused look on Will's face. "Oh I am laughing because we can do anything love, no one will stop our wedding." Willow grinned in agreement, they both leaned back. Now Tara resting gently against the redhead, making sure she doesn't disturb the scar. "We need to rest, everyone will start arriving soon." Willow just kissed Tara's head and closed her eyes. The blond smiled and closed her eyes, happy knowing they could do anything.

Susan watched from above, her smile stretched from ear to ear, as two elderly women came to stand on each side of her. "They will do well Susan, together they are invincible." Susan looked at the woman, "I know mom, we will still have to help them. Tara is so happy, I am so glad she found Willow." Both women nodded, "Just remember that was the only contact any of us can have with them, they must figure certain things out on their own." The women looked at each other then faded to go prepare.

Buffy was ushering people into the living, everyone seemed to show up at once. "Ok everyone, they have been napping upstairs, it takes a lot out of Willow. I'll go tell them we have guests, please when they come down don't overwhelm them." Buffy smiled and trotted upstairs, knocking on the door. She heard some sounds and then the handle turned.

"Oh hey Buff." Willow greeted her with a yawn, not realizing she was still naked. All Buffy saw was the no bandaged chest. 'Willow! Where is your bandage, what happened, OMG you need to keep it covered!" The redhead was trying to gain her bearings at the yelling when Tara walked up to them. "Buffy, gees we are waking up and she is fine. What are you doing up here anyway?" Tara was not in a mood of having her lovers best friend looking at them naked much longer.

"Oh yeah, we have guests, can you guys come down?" The slayer shifted on her feet now realizing they are both completely naked. "We'll be down soon, now stop gawking and get downstairs." Tara said with a giggle. Buffy's eyes widened and she turned on her heels and ran down stairs. "I tell ya sometimes I wonder if she truly is straight or not." Willow laughed pushing the door shut, but started coughing from the laughter. The blond was right there worried, "Sweetie you ok?" Her eyes were washed with concern.

"Yeah fine…" coughs "just not used to the constriction on my chest." Willow took a breath and smiled, "I'm ok baby really, let's get dressed and see out guests." Tara nodded and Willow leaned over and pressed her lips to Tara's. The blond moaned quietly and pulled Willow closer to her, as they continued to kiss. Arm's wrapped around the blonde's neck, stepping closer as their bodies came together. They stood for a few minutes, then parting for much needed air. "Um we…should get ready." Tara's voice was husky as she gazed into Willow's eyes.

Willow nodded, "Yeah we should, guests." They slowly pulled away from one another, grabbing clothing to get dressed. Both wore simple jeans with sandals, Willow donned a green peasant top. Looking in the mirror she smiled and turned, seeing Tara put on a light peach colored blouse and buttoned it up. They gazed at each other, finally eyes locking. "You look amazing Tare, simply delicious." Tara blushed and walked over, "So are you love, ready to go downstairs?" She took her fiancé's hand, the girl nodded and they headed downstairs.

A figure watched the house from his car, he noticed the witches left their rooms. Then saw them in the living room window greeting friends. He smiled to himself, "Soon you two will hate each other, and then we can take over without you getting in the way." His cell phone rang, answering it his face went paler then it was already. "Yes sir, no sir, they are with friends right now." He gulped, "Soon sir, alright sir." He hung up and kept watching the house. "Very soon."

The witches were smiling as they talk to their friends, everyone finally able to congratulate them after the whole Amy ordeal. Many giving small gifts, excited that they were finally tying the knot. Their friends asking what type of wedding, or how Willow was doing. Willow started to get a headache; she excused herself from the speaking to a girl names Julie from the Wicca group. Heading to the kitchen, the redhead closed the door behind her and sighed. Her chest was hurting, making it hard to breathe. Moving to the sinks, she filled a glass with water; downing it in one gulp. Setting the glass down she moved to a stool and sat down.

Few minutes later the door opened and Dawn walked in, she saw Willow resting her head on the counter top. "Will, you ok?" She moved to the redhead and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. The taller woman looked up nodding, "Yeah, just tired, head and chest hurts." The brunette nodded grabbing two pills and gave them to Willow. "Thanks Dawnie." Willow smiled and took the pills. The smaller girl noticed Willow started to rub over the stitches. "Um, don't do that Will, that won't help the healing." She frowned looking at the other woman.

Willow looked down then blushed as she stopped; she looked at Dawn with a smile. "Thanks sweetie, you enjoying your evening, you seem very peppy tonight?" The girl's eyes brightened as she sat down by her best friend. "Well…Faith comes home tomorrow. So I am excited. I miss her." Willow smiled and gave Dawn a partial hug around the shoulders. "I am glad, you two have a lot of catching up to do." She teased the brunette, seeing the girl's cheeks flush red. "Well um yeah, um you coming back in there anytime soon?" Dawn pointed to the closed door.

The redheaded woman shook her head, "Would you tell Tara I am in here please?" Dawn nodded and placed a kiss on Willow's cheek. "You relax I will get Tara." The girl jumped off the stool, and headed out, making sure she closed the door again. She spotted Tara across the room, so started to make her way over.

Back in the kitchen, Willow sighed deeply looking at her chest. Closing her eyes she began to meditate, drawing from the earth to speed up the healing process. She meditated for a few minutes, then heard a knock on the kitchen door that led outside. Slowly opening up her eyes, she walked over and turned the outside light on. No one was there, slowly opening the door; she looked around and saw no one. Looking at the ground she finally saw a small package, addressed to both Tara and herself. Picking it up, she moved back in and shut the door.

'Hey you, why are you all alone in here?" The voice was soft but startled Willow, she jumped and turned around as she caught her breath. "You scared me half to death baby." She smiled at Tara and walked to the island setting the package down. "I got a headache, and chest started hurting so I came in here. Yes I already took something for it." She stated before her lover could ask her. "We have a package, it was dropped off just now." The blond walked over and looked at it, "I don't like mysterious packages. They always lead to bad things."

Tara poked it with a finger, she didn't sense anything from it, but was still very wary. "Should we open it?" Looking at Willow, chuckling at the site; the redhead already had a knife in her hand to begin opening the package. "Well it's to both of us, so shall we?" Handing the knife to Tara, the blond took it. "Alright, whatever it is good or bad, we can face it." Willow nodded as Tara starting to open the package, took all of 2 minutes. The packaged contained a smooth cedar box that was stained. No markings on it at all, they looked at each other quizzically. 'Well, we should open it." Willow reached out and flipped the lid up. They felt a gust of wind but then nothing, looking into the box. Suddenly Tara picked up the box and shook it, turned it upside down, but there was nothing there. "Well that's strange, I wonder if that gust of wind had something to do…" She trailed off as she felt a cold chill.

A small voice in her head prompted her to ask Willow about Julie. "Will, I saw you talking to Julie earlier; you were standing rather close to her, there something going on between you two?" Tara's eyes looked at Willow. The redhead went wide eyed, '_How could Tara even ask something like that!'_ she thought. "There is nothing going on between Julie and me, what the hell you ask that for? You know you are my only girl." Willow got defensive as a voice in her head gave her something to counter with. "Speaking of which, why are you all chummy with Lisa the other day when we met for lunch? You seemed to be more into her then you were into me."

Tara's nostrils flared at the accusation, "I would never! I was the one that asked you to marry me remember…." Willow cut her off, "Yeah you did and I answered with a resounding yes, or are you rethinking your question now?" Green eyes darkened, angry as she waited for a reply. "Why the hell would I retract that question, or are you having second thoughts. Maybe you rather be with Julie huh?" Tara's hands were balling into fists.

Willow's eyes bulged, "I'm not taking this shit, we are supposed to be happy but you are acting like a bitch!" She pushed past Tara, wincing as she did so. Stormed out of the room, but Tara was on her heels. "Oh what you gonna run away like a kid and sulk?" Everyone's head turned in shock looking at the two. "I'm going for a walk, I need to cool off after that fucked up question!" Willow grabbed a jacket, opened the front door and left; slamming the door behind her. Tara stared at the door for a minute, then huffed up the stairs to their room and slammed the door.

Buffy looked at Dawn, her younger sister shrugged not knowing what was going on. "I'm going after Willow, she knows better than to go out at night like this, Dawn can you…" Dawn walked to the stairs, "I'm on it sis, go after Willow." She headed up the steps. Everyone was looking awkward, "Well I think I want to go home and have sex." Anya stated plainly, looking at Xander expectantly. Xander almost spit his coffee on Riley. A few people chuckled, Riley handed him a napkin.

Xander nodded his thanks as he moved to Anya whispering, "Really, you don't need to do that Ahn." She shrugged, "It broke the ice after awkwardness." Others agreed, they all started talking again. Slowly the guests were starting to leave, saying their goodbyes. Xander decided to stay to make sure his friends were ok, of course Anya stayed with him. "Xander, why are humans so emotionally unstable?" He sighed and sat on the couch, knowing this would be a long night. "I don't know Anya, we just are. Sometimes something happens and we don't think."

She listened, then sat beside him. "Is it something that every person has to work through?" He looked at her, seeing she was really trying to understand. "Yes Ahn, that's exactly what we have to do. We all work through things differently. Knowing Willow, she is in pain and emotions are high. Tara is just happy to have Willow home, so a different emotional high." The ex-vengeance demon nodded and leaned into his side. They both sat there quietly, hoping that whatever was going on, it would be resolved quickly.

The man in the car smiled as he saw Willow stomp out of the house upset, he texted his contact saying she had left the house heading south down the street. He then saw the slayer come out and go after her, he shrugged it off. He knew Tara would be upset in her room, dialing a number on his cell he waited.

"Dracus here." The voice was deep and gnarly as he heard the voice. "Yes sir, it's Coleman. The package was delivered and the redhead is out about town somewhere, with the slayer going after her." There was a moment of silence, "Good work, keep an eye on them, keep me updated." Dracus hung up; the man put his cell away.

Dracus rose from his desk and went to the window, he looked out over the busy San Diego streets. His plan was finally in motions, the two strongest witches in the world would soon hate each other. Preventing them from getting married was imperative, if they wed; he would surely die. "Not this time, this time they will be the ones to fall." He lit a cigarette and took a puff.

Dawn knocked on the bedroom door, after a few minutes of no sound she opened it, "Hey Tara?" She peeked in, seeing the blond curled up on the bed whimpering. She walked over and rested a hand on Tara's shoulder, the woman jumped at the touch. "What coming here to tell me you're leaving?" Dawn looked confused, "Tara, it's me Dawn." Tara turned and sat up, "Sorry Dawn, I thought you were Willow."

"Why would Willow leave?" The smaller girl asked sitting next to the blond. Tara sighed, "She's been getting cozy with Julie from Wicca group. I saw them tonight talking." Dawn's jaw dropped, "Are you kidding me, You seriously think?" She stood up, immediately upset. "How could you even think such a thing about Willow? She loves you to death! What the hell happened to make you think she would ever cheat!" Dawn stood in front of Tara, hands on her hips. Her face looked angry.

The blond sat on the edge of the bed, "She was way too close to Julie, laughing and she touched her arm!" Dawn couldn't believe what she was hearing, Tara sounded like an insecure kid. "Tara, Willow is devoted to you, she touched Julie's arm to excuse herself to the kitchen. She wasn't feeling well, what the hell I tell you she wants you in the kitchen, and then out of nowhere you're both yelling. Then Willow leaves, at night no less!" The girl sat back down and took Tara's hands, "What happened?"

The blond looked at her friend, "When I went into the kitchen, Willow had a package in her hands. It was addressed to us both, so we opened it. There was a gust of wind, we looked at the box, it was empty." She took a breath, "Then a voice in my head told me to ask will about her and Julie. It made me angry and I confronted her about it. Then Willow asked me about me and Lisa when we three went to lunch, how I was more into Lisa than her." Tara fought tears as she spoke.

"Which made me angrier, we got into a fight. Willow stormed off; well I guess everyone saw that part." Dawn rubbed Tara's back, "You said a voice in your head told you to ask, you don't have voices in your head, that's very strange. Tara Willow loves only you, has proved it more than she should need too." Tara nodded, "But the voice keeps telling me, and I get angry." "Wait the voice is still there?" Dawn wondered if that package might be the problem. "Yes it is." Tara replied. The smaller girl moved from the bed, "Don't move." She stated, running down to get the box. She came back a minute later holding the box, "This box right?" Tara nodded.

She looked over the box, not finding anything. Then something caught her eyes, she moved to the desk in the room. Grabbing the letter opener she pried the bottom of the box off, underneath it read; Σε όσους ανοίξετε αυτό, ας το μίσος fester, αφήστε το να διαλύεται, να τους αφήσουμε να μισούν ο ένας τον άλλο. Με το σκοτάδι, ώστε Mote να είναι. (To those who open this, let hate fester, let it break apart, let them hate each other. By the darkness so mote it be.)

Dawn read it frowning, "Tara, someone cursed you and Willow. It's Greek, a hate spell; someone doesn't want you with Willow." Tara stood up and walked over to look, her eyes going wide. "Oh Goddess, what have I done…" She began to cry and slumped on the bed. Dawn moved to her and held her. "Buffy went after Willow, we'll work this out. Everything will be ok. Tara leaned into Dawn and cried, hoping Buffy would be able to get to Willow.

Willow was walking through a grave yard when Buffy caught up to her. "Hey Will, wait up!" She trotted to the redhead's side. "You really need to be safer, charging out like that, at night no less." She fell in stride with the witch. "Go away Buff." A grave started to move, but before Buffy could ask; Willow sent a fire bolt into eth ground ashing the vampire. "Willow, what's going on, you and Tara were having such a good time?"

Willow looked at the blond, "She accused me of cheating, and I threw it back in her face." The slayer stopped and gaped at Willow, "Willow, she would never cheat on you, I kow you don't cheat on her." Buffy's voice was calm. "Buff, I got so angry, I just ugh. She asked me first and it pissed me off." Buffy put a hand on Willow's arm, "Will, what happened, how did this happen?"

The witch sat on a tombstone, raising her head. Buffy saw the tear stains on her cheek from crying. "I was meditating, and I heard a knock on the back door. I looked and found a package." Just then Buffy's cell rang; she answered and after a minute hung up. "Willow, what was the package?" The redhead sighed, "Was an empty box, we opened it together, and we felt a gust of wind but than nothing. How could she even think that, I would never, but she was getting damn chummy with Lisa?" She spat out.

Buffy wrapped her arms around her best friend, "Will, we think you and Tara has been cursed, Dawn found a hate curse underneath the bottom of the box." She felt Willow stiffen, then pulling away. " I gotta get to Tara, I need to get to her now!" As the redhead spoke a dark sedan pulled up, a man stepping out. Buffy stood beside Willow eyeing the man, she got a weird vibe. Grabbing Willow's hand, the redhead squeezed back as she watched the man as well.

"Willow Rosenberg?" The man stepped into the light, he had a sly smirk. "Who's asking?" Buffy asked cooly. The man stepped closer, "My name is Coleman, Mark Coleman. I need to speak to the redhead." Willow's eyes narrowed, she looked at Buffy not knowing how this was. "Well talk, she is right here." Willow nodded her head toward the man, but said nothing. "Well I want to speak in private, without the slayer around." Buffy whipped her head around, how did he know who she was.

Willow stood up, never letting go of Buffy's hand, "This is as private as you are getting, what's your business with me." Willow's voice was laced with anger, but she kept herself in check. "Well, I am wondering how you and Tara are, I saw you upset, was hoping everything was ok." He stated with a smirk on his face, he knew he would probably die. But this is what his master wanted, though he wasn't sure why.

"You dare speak my fiancés name, I don't know you. Mind your own business and let me be." Buffy stepped in front of Willow as she saw the man Advance. "She said leave, I suggest you leave." Coleman kept stepping forward; Willow stepped further behind buffy then stepped back up, "Wait, you left the package, with the curse on it." It was a statement, but the man's eyes widened. _How they could know it was cursed_, he thought. They were smarter than he thought. "So what if I was?"

Buffy didn't need to know anymore, she pushed Willow back, and gave the guy a kick to the stomach. It should have sent him flying, but he only moved about five feet backwards. "You are not human." Buffy hissed, Willow was by the tombstone again to stay out of the way. Coleman just chuckled dusting his pants off. "You are way too hot headed." The slayer rolled her eyes, then stepped up. "Willow go home, you need to talk to Tara. I will deal with him."

The witch got up and took off running back to the house, Coleman tried to go after her but Buffy was too quick for him. "Where do you think you are going?" She raised an eyebrow at him. He lunged at her, tackling her in the midsection. When they landed on the ground, Buffy jabbed an elbow into his back making him loose his grip. She kicked him off, standing she pulled a bowie knife out of her boot. He chuckled, "really a knife, wow you're original." He stalked around her; she kept her eyes fixed on him. He was cocky, too cocky for her liking.

As they circled he tried to take out her legs, instead she swung and the knife connected with his shoulder; making an odd squishing slicing sound. "Ewww that was just wrong." She commented as he creamed in pain, she didn't care to delay her own home going. SO with a quick twist, she forced the blade to angle towards his neck then pulled through his neck and other shoulder. Pulling the knife out she watched as the head and shoulders separated from the body. "Man you demons just get more disgusting." Then she looks at her knife, "Guess now you are a part of the slayer battle collection." Cleaning the blade on the grass, she shoved Coleman into a freshly dug grave, put some dirt on top and headed home.

Willow burst into the house, and ran upstairs, she got to their bedroom door. She stopped as she heard crying, hearing Dawn's voice; she listened. "She would never do that to you Tara, seriously. Willow is so in love with you." "I know, I can't believe someone tried to…I can't believe I said those things." The redhead put her resolve face on, placing her hand on the knob opening the door. Stepping in she shut it and walked over quietly, kneeling down beside her lover. She nodded to Dawn to just quietly leave, the girl took the hint smiling and slide out from Tara. At the door she looked back, then closed the door as she excited.

"Tara…" Willow took the blonde's hands in hers, trying to get the woman to look at her. "Baby I am so sorry for what I said, so very sorry. I just heard this voice and then you were yelling and I was yelling and then I just stormed out all mad and fuck I dunno why I said what I did but I said it and I just hope…" She was cut off by the worlds softest lips pressing against hers, eyes began to close. Both witches leaned into the kiss; Tara's arms went around Willow's neck tightly. Willow held Tara around the waist and leaned up more. The redhead could feel tears on her cheeks from the blond.

She slowly pulled away, tucking some of the blonde's hair behind an ear. "I'm here baby, and it seems we beat it. "Though, I still have something in my head saying shit." She looked into Tara's eyes; a hand caressed the woman's face. "I am sorry too, I didn't mean those things Willow, I would never doubt you." Willow nodded, and got up to sit on the bed. "I know baby, someone is trying to keep us apart, we need to stay strong and fight whatever is out there." She wrapped her arms around the blond, pulling her closer, she felt a pain in her chest, finally looking down she saw red. "Crap, I'm bleeding. Think I tore a few stitches."

Tara looked at her love's chest, taking the redhead's jacket. "Take your shirt and bra off baby." She moved to set the coat on the desk, coming back with a curved needle and surgical thread. "Always have some on hand for who knows what injury." She smiled and sat back down. Willow had tossed the bra and top off to the side. They both inspected the wound, there were no tears but 3 stitches were missing.

"Hmmm, it's actually healing quite well. Did you meditate earlier?" Tara touched either side of the wound, the redhead didn't flinch. "I did in the kitchen, before Dawn came in. felt right do to it right then and there." The blood was coming from the very bottom of the incision. "adurere." Tara whispered, the wound sizzled for a moment then the bleeding stopped. "Thanks sweetie." Green eyes looked into blue; she took the blonde's hands in hers. "Let's promise to always talk things out, no matter how weird or outrageous it may sound. I want to marry you Tara. You are the only one for me."

Feeling reassured, Tara smiled as she leaned forward, "You can't get rid of me so easily as a yelling match. You are mine forever." She pressed her lips against the redhead's, eliciting a moan from her lover. Pulling the woman closer, hands stroking the back of the woman's neck, "Goddess above, you are amazing." Willow smiled, lying on the bed. "So are you Tare." She yawns and gives a little stretch. "Mmm I think it's time we go to bed." She sat up and pulled off her shoes, and pants. Then watched as Tara stripped down to panties, they crawled back into bed. Tara got settled, waving her lover over to her to lie down. Willow happily complies, resting her head on the blonde's chest. "Now this is the way to sleep, such soft pillows." Tara giggled and ran fingers through the redhead's hair and over her back. "I love you Willow Rosenberg." Willow grinned, "I love you too Tara MaClay." Both closed their eyes as they drifted off to dreamland.

Dracus felt as one of his employees died, he shook his head. Knowing he got rid of a nuisance of a demon. He went to his desk and started looking through a black book. "If these witches caught that spell so fast, I need something that will take them a lot longer to figure out. Or perhaps I will just kill one; that too would solve my problem. He stroked his chin where a soul patch was barely growing. A few minutes later, he reached for his phone to make an important call.

Buffy made it back to the house, seeing Xander and his girlfriend on the couch. Chuckling she put a blanket over them and walked upstairs. Dawn was by Tara and Willows door, tapping her sister on the shoulder with a smile. "Hey, they ok in there?" The younger girl jumped, then took in a deep breath. "Yeah, I think they are now asleep. I'm going to bed, then tomorrow big research on that box. After classes of course, only 1 tomorrow," The brunette smiled and skipped down the hall to her and Faith's room, excited about the next day; but also worried about her friends.

Buffy moved to her room, changing into PJ's that were much more comfy. She slid into bed, looking around she looked up as if to look to the sky. "Please help them; they deserve each other, no matter who wants to destroy what they have. They need each other." Buffy closed her eyes, fading quickly into her own dreams.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Dawn paced at the airport, glancing at her watch sighing. "Come on the plane landed twenty minutes ago." She was edgy, impatient; just wanting to have her lover back in her arms. Three months had come and gone, she hated that the council could send either slayer anywhere when they needed. 'Damn council, I want my baby." A man next to her, gave her a funny look, "You ok Miss?" he turned to get a better look at her, she shrugged. "Yes, just impatient. I hate waiting." He nodded and looked back at the gate, he saw a woman coming toward the gate, his jaw dropping. Her hair was dark brown and shoulder length; she wore a tight white tank top that left nothing to the imagination; not to forget the black leather pants that hugged her nicely. Her boots were knee high, with buckles complimenting the outfit.

'FAITH!" Dawn ran to her, as she passed through the gate and hugged the older woman tightly. Faith dropped her carry on and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman, closing her eyes. "Honey, I'm home." She whispered into Dawn's neck and held her tightly for a few minutes. The man that had stood next to Dawn just stared, smiling he saw his little girl. Taking her hand he walks off talking to her. Glancing over his shoulder, hoping the two women would always be happy.

Dawn slowly pulled back, then kisses Faith hard with an overwhelming need. The slayer presses back, hands moving into the slender girl's hair holding her girl to her. They ignored the clearing throats, coughs and a few whistles, only caring that they were in each other's arms again. Pulling away, they both gasped for air, smiling at each other. "Welcome home baby." Dawn beamed and picked up Faith does carry on, knowing that was all her lover took with her. "Damn D, if I knew what kind of welcome I would get, I would leave for missions more often." The brunette teased, resting her arm over the smaller girl's shoulders.

"Oh hell no, you are not. I missed you way too much, three months is unbearable to not have you with me." Dawn pouted as she unlocked the car, tossing the bag into the back seat. Resting her hand on the top of the car, "I love you, Faith." Before the other woman could answer, Dawn had slid into the driver's seat. Faith stood there with a wide eyed expression. She was registering what her girl had just said. They had been together for almost a year, but neither had said those three words yet.

Sitting in the passenger seat, Faith reaches over and takes her girls hand. "Dawn, I love you too." Bringing the hand to her lips she kisses the girl's knuckles. "I know you do." Dawn smirked at her reply, Faith chuckled, and they began the drive home.

The smells in the kitchen lured everyone into the kitchen, Tara chuckled turning; seeing Xander, Anya and Buffy waiting patiently for breakfast. She knew Willow wouldn't be down for a few more minutes, she loved how her girl was connecting to the earth. "You three hungry I assume?" She slid three plates onto the counter as they all nodded. "We love your food Tara, always the best." Buffy stated smiling. Tara served up scrambled eggs and bacon, then began making four more batches, for herself and willow; as well as Dane and Faith.

"Mmmmm sho good." Xander said stuffing food in his mouth, everyone laughed. The door to the kitchen opened, a very tired and disheveled Willow walking in and sitting on a stool. Tara set a plate full of food down in front of her, kissing the redhead's cheek. "Morning sweetie, sleep well?" She grinned and made three more plates, putting two in the oven. "I slept great, till' I tweaked my chest. Hate healing, takes too long." The redhead grumbled, shoveling food in her mouth.

Tara sat down, and began to eat, everyone talking about Faith coming home today, "When was she arriving again? It's already ten am." Anya asked setting her fork down and starting to eat her bacon. "Faith arrived about an hour ago, at least I assume." The slayer stated already finished with her meal, which was five times the size of everyone else's. "Dawn went to get her." Xander pushed his plate away, "I feel sorry for Dawn, they always send Faith off. Must be hard to be away so much." Everyone nodded in agreement, the redhead pushed the plate away, rising from her stool she kissed Tara's cheek. "I'm gonna get cleaned up and go to the backyard."

The witch nodded at her love, watching her leave the kitchen. Everyone started getting ready for the day. Anya and Xander left to head home, while Buffy went out to the backyard, she wanted to help Tara, but the other blond insisted she clean up her own mess. Buffy leant on the porch rail quietly watching Willow. The woman was in the middle of the yard, to the slayers surprise; she was doing a fight routine.

Willow didn't hear or see buffy, she went through her routine without using magicks. She didn't want to risk losing control, she would cringe every time a move stretched her chest more than she know she should. Gritting her teeth she moved through the movements, when she was finished she heard clapping and jumped swiveling around. "Shit Buffy, Scare me won't ya!" She scowled at her best friend, then relaxed walking over to the porch. "How long have you been standing here?"

The blond shrugged, "Your whole routine, didn't know you could do half those moves, Will. When did you learn to fight?" She knew once it left her mouth, what a stupid question that was. "From you, sometimes I wonder about you Summers." Willow smiled then winced, "Ok maybe not so good on the chest." She sat down holding her hand over the wound. Buffy sat next to her, "You sure you are ok Will?" The blonde's voice laced with concern.

"yeah, I am ok. You sent that sample out right?" the redhead asked, she leaned back and took a deep breath. Buffy nodded as she stood up, "I'm going to go call and see if they found anything yet." She smiled at her best friend, then walked into the house. Willow looked around her, pulling herself to her feet. She walked to the yard again, this time sitting down and closing her eyes; digging her hands into the dirt for a stronger connection.

Buffy moved to the phone in the kitchen, smiling at Tara as she dialed and waited. After two rings, a person picked up, "Council Labs, Justin speaking." A man answered; his English accent heavy. "Yes, this is Buffy, have you had any luck with the sample?" She looked at Tara, seeing the blond watching her intently. "Not yet Miss Summer, we should have something soon. We will call you when we find out." He hung up the phone to resume his work. Buffy set the phone down, "Nothing yet, but they said they would call."

Tara nodded, then draped the towel to dry over the sink, "Willow still outside?" Buffy smiled, "Yeah, she did a routine earlier." The witch grinned and headed out the back, while Buffy moved to the basement to start her daily routine.

Dracus walked down the dark hall, moving towards his office. He had meetings all day, keeping his cover as a human wasn't easy. "Sir, you have a package that was just delivered." A skinny man going by the name of Mitch spoke running up to him. "Well where is the package?" he looked at the man's empty hands. Mitch cleared his throat, "It's on your desk sir." The man stepped aside, as he made his way past. Pushing the double doors open and shutting them behind, leaving Mitch to do whatever it is he is supposed to do.

As the man had said, the package sat on his desk. Dracus smiled, looking at the label but no return address. Taking a knife he opened the package, a large black chest, adorned with two scythes on the top in a 'X' formation emblazoned the top. "Well well, I think this is what I wanted after all." He whispered, hearing a click from all the doors that connected to his office locking everyone out. He reached for the letter that came with the box. Leaning into his chair he began to read, a sinister smile creeping onto his face.

Faith and Dawn walked into the house, the dark slayer smiling big feeling happier by the second. Dawn was behind her and set the bag on the floor, "I wonder where everyone is?" the younger girl said to no one in particular. "Who cares D? Besides, there is only one person I want to see right now anyway…" Faith trailed off, her brown eyes going almost black. She grabbed Dawn's hand, and ran upstairs to their room, shutting the door behind them. She turned and looked at her lover.

"I've missed you baby, everything about you and right now I just need you." The slayer pinned the smaller girl to the door, kissing her hard. Dawn moaned, her hands moving over Faith's side and back. "Mmmmm, damn baby never leave for that long again…" Dawn whimpered when Faith pulled back, but the smile on her lover's face showed a promise that she wouldn't leave. "I'm here baby, to stay. If they send me off again, you are coming with me." Faith began to kiss over the former key's neck, getting lost in the woman she loves.

Willow was concentrating, feeling the pure power flow through her as she began to heal a bit faster. She felt eyes on her, but the feeling was gentle and protecting so she didn't break her concentration. Tara walked up and sat in front of her redheaded lover, gently taking the girls hands; closing her eyes to help with the healing process. She felt the redhead squeeze her hands, telling her thank you. Tara slowly opened her eyes, she wanted to watch Willow. The wound on her chest looked almost completely closed, cocking her head to the side; Tara willed her energy into Willow and smiled when the rest of the wound closed completely.

The other witch opened her eyes, having felt what her blond lover was doing; smiling big. "Thank you baby, you just helped me completely heal." She leaned over and kisses Tara's soft lips, thumbs rubbing over her girl's hands. Tara's eyes fluttered shut kissing back, then pushed against her love; forcing Willow to lay down. Breaking the kiss panting, she looked into those emerald eyes. It had been a hectic week and a half. She wanted her fiancé. Hands starting roaming over the witches sides, Tara wanted to feel her not just see her.

Willow moaned, squirming a bit feeling her lover's hands through the think fabric of her shirt. Her own hands sliding to the back of the blond and underneath her shirt, caressing skin; the blond arches her back, wanting more contact. "Too many clothes," Tara mumbled as she leant down kissing the nape of Willow's neck. Hands moved to the redhead's shirt, gathering the hem and starting to pull it up. Breaking away from Willow's neck only to pull the shirt off, the redhead had lifted up so the material would slide up her back easily.

Neither woman cared they were outside, Willow tugged at Tara's top, sliding it off quickly. "Goddess baby, you feel…" trailing off the redhead moaned as Tara sucked on her pulse point, pulling Tara onto her more. The blond quickly moved and stripped Willow of her bra, not wasting anytime as she kissed down; capturing the already hardening nipple in her mouth. The redhead gasped, a hand moving into Tara's hair urging her to keep doing what she is doing.

Tara rolled the nipple between her teeth as her tongue flicked the tip, moving to the other breast not wanting to let it feel lonely. Feeling her love grip her hair, she slowly kissed her way down the girl's stomach; a hand moving to her waist. Fingertips teased the skin right above the waistband of the redhead's jeans, tugging at the offending material. "Baby you are so beautiful." She whispered as her fingers started undoing the button, sliding the zipper down. Sliding her hand into the jeans, cupping the redhead's moist center, pressing fingers through the very wet panties to apply pressure.

"Please baby…please" Willow begged, she didn't want to be teased; she needed her love badly. Tara looked at her girl, writhing under her, moving her fingers past the thin fabric, "Please what baby?" her voice was husky and low. Willow looked down and growled, "Fuck me baby!" Her eyes looking like a dark green forest. With no warning, Tara plunged two fingers into Willow's core. Feeling the warm muscles wrap around her digits she began to thrust.

"Oh gods, yesssss." Willow arched her back completely, hips bucking forward. Her grip in Tara's hair tightened, trying to pull her up to her breast again. The blond followed the tug, very happily showing her girl's breasts attention again, her fingers moving inside the redhead while she places her thumb on the little hard nub. She applies pressure which makes the redhead gasp loudly, feeling the girl's hips start to rock and grind onto her fingers. "Too long, don't like not touching you." Tara stated between pants, her own body was screaming.

Wrapping a leg around Willow's thigh, the blond began to grind her center down. Willow smiled through moans, and lifted her leg giving Tara more pressure. "So…close…" The blond moved her fingers faster, the thumb applying intense pressure as it moves in small circles. 'Son of a bitch!" Tara moaned, the redhead grinned in her head. She loved that Tara let go when they made love. Both witches didn't notice a figure on the porch, too lost in each other.

Willow purrs, grinding her hips down harder as she felt herself almost go over the edge. Her own thigh applying as much pressure as possible against Tara's jean clad sex. "You feel…so damn…good." Tara moan's onto her girl's breast, in turn sending vibrations through the redhead's breast. Willows muscles clenched her love's fingers as she soared over the edge, "Tar….TAR….TARRRRAAAAA!" She wraps her arm around the blond tightly as her body shuddered underneath her.

Tara's fingers were almost completely stilled as the muscles held them tight; she kept grinding against Willow's thigh. Her body feeling the redhead's release tensed, grinding down one more time. Sending her body over the edge, a muffled scream was heard as Tara came in her jeans. Both women panting as they slowly came down, Tara slid her fingers our slowly as she lay on her lover. Willow kept her arm around the blond, starting to become familiar with her surroundings again. Then her eyes locked onto blue eyes standing on the porch.

This whole time Buffy was frozen in place, if she wanted to move she couldn't. She had finished her training and came out for some air, seeing the two witches froze her feet to the floor of the porch. She started thinking that what the two witches had was very beautiful, even if seeing this compromising position. Then she realized Willow was looking at her, her cheeks flushed a bright red, her feet finally able to move dashing into the house quickly.

Willow blinked and looked again, "Oh My Gods, BUFFY!" She didn't move, but Buffy ran into the house quick. Tara looked up confused, then saw the back door slam shut, "Um who was out here?" The redhead shook her head and slowly sat up still holding the other witch. "Buffy seemed to get an eye full." She chuckled, kissing the blonde's nose. Tara's eyes went wide, "Oh um well, oh well. I couldn't wait any longer, I just had to have you." She winked sitting up more.

"Vixen," Willow grinned and hugged the blond, "Should we go inside?" Tara nodded and slowly stood up on wobbly legs, helping Willow up. They leaned against each other, heading toward the porch slowly. "Ya know I am not ashamed at all." Willow stated matter-of-factly. Tara smiled, "Neither am I."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Walking into the kitchen arm-in-arm; Willow pitied the look on the slayers face. "Enjoy the show Buffy?" She asked the blond who was desperately trying not to look at the two witches as they entered. A deep red crept over the slayer's face as she slowly looked up, "I uhh, didn't mean to um…ya know watch?" Tara was now sitting on a stool with the redhead holding her from behind, they both grinned at the other blond.

Buffy shook her head; this was not like the witch's to be so bold. "I just, the love you share with each other. Then I see Dawn with Faith and I just hope Riley and I have that." She fiddled a napkin, finally she just sighed. "You two don't care do you?" The witch's shook their heads, beginning to laugh, "Buffy, what we have is special. We didn't expect you to see us out there, but it's the backyard we knew the risks."

Smirking the redhead walked around the island, giving her best friend a hug. "At least it was you, and not someone else." Tara watched as the best friends embraced, leaning on her elbows with a big smile. "Besides, if the best man didn't catch us who would, the maid of honor?" They all laugh and get comfortable on a stool; having grabbed a pad and a pen Tara was ready to really start planning.

They went over the list to invite first, Willow very hesitant on asking her parents to come. "Baby, they have outwardly spoken against our relationship, I really don't want them coming." The redhead pouted, her girlfriend sighed shaking her head. "Sweetie, it's more to be respectful and polite. I don't think they will show up. I mean I know they don't like it, but we can at least invite them."

"Tara is right, should at least invite them Will. The worst that could happen is they show up." The slayer poured everyone a cold glass of water, then sitting back down. "Come on Will, invite them." Tara smiled at Buffy, then looked to her girlfriend. The redhead simply nodded yes and pouted. Twenty minutes later the list was complete, everyone was invited that hadn't tried to kill them or their friends at one point or another.

"Now we need to think of a place for the wedding, caterer, DJ and honeymoon." Willow listed off everything as Tara wrote in various parts of the page to make lists for each listed. "Well, we could maybe get Marco's Catering Company. I hear he makes some killer Italian food." Buffy stated, taking a drink of her water, "Oh or Emma's downtown, they do great European food in general."

The blond witch wrote both caterer's down smiling, "We can check them both out and see who we want to do it love. What about music?" Tara asked just as two disheveled women walked into the kitchen. Dawn sported a oversized t-shirt and pajama bottoms. While Faith wore boy shorts and a tank top, both the women's hair was a mess. "Look who got dragged from their room." Buffy teased the two as the both blushed.

"Heh, Faith is home everyone." Dawn gave a nervous chuckle grabbing two cokes, handing one to Faith. "Yep, I be home, had a great welcome home too." She gave a toothy grin, winking at Dawn as she popped the top of her coke. The brunette blushed and quickly downed half her can of coke. "What are you three up too?" Seeing the list she jumped up and down excitedly, "Oh, wedding plans!" She snatched the list to see what they had written so far.

Willow immediately snatched the pad back glaring at the younger girl, "Don't just take something when someone else is using it. Gees being in college I would think you had some manners." Set the pad back in front of Tara and smiled. Dawn pouted and craned her neck to see, "So you trying to think of music huh? Why not have Spike DJ, would keep him out of trouble and you know he spins some wicked tunes?"

Faith nodded, she wasn't surprised that the witches were getting married, she just wished she hadn't have missed the proposal. She noticed the redhead rub her chest a bit, "Red, you ok?" Willow looked up and dropped her hand quickly not wanting to draw attention to herself, or the small ache in her chest. Tara's eyes grew concerned and looked at her redhead, "Sweetie why are you rubbing your chest still?" Everyone looked at her, Faith was still confused but waited.

"it's nothing, just an itch." Willow's tone was a bit cold, she looked at the pad as if studying it not trying to match eyes with anyone. Tara knew she needed a bit of space so drew everyone's attention, "So you suggest Spike for the DJ, I guess we can talk to him. Pat him in blood or something." Dawn nodded with a smile, happy she could help, "Oh, how about the Holiday Inn conference center hall for the reception? It's big enough and you can probably get a good deal on it, being Sunnydale and all?"

Buffy kept quiet watching Willow; no one had told Faith what had happened yet, knowing that she would be told sooner or later she rose from her seat. "Faith, can I talk to you for a minute outside?" Faith followed the smaller slayer out, while the other three discussed a wedding date.

. As soon as the door shut, "Ok so I should explain why Willow is a bit on edge…" They both sat on the steps going down to the yard, Faith leaning on the left side, while Buffy was on the left.

"Yeah, what the hell is with her being snippy all of a sudden, shouldn't she be happy?" Faith asked, looking out over the yard. "Well um there was an incident when Tara proposed. Amy aka the rat showed up, and blasted Willow with some black mass." She see's Faith about to speak but cuts her off, "It's being tested to find out, but it looked like Amy was aiming for Tara, Willow pushed Tara out of the way and took the hit in the chest, knocking her out cold."

The dark slayer's eyes narrowed in anger, "What is wrong with that bitch, hasn't she caused enough trouble!" Faith went to get up but Buffy caught her hand, "Don't Tara got all mamma bear on her ass, and then I dealt with her." Buffy takes a breath before continuing, "At the hospital the doctors had to cut into Willow's chest, the mass had collected near her heart, they got to it before anything could happen."

The other girl just nodded gritting her teeth, she was sick of people messing with her family. She nods for her sister slayer to continue, "They said she would be fine, but that she might be out for a long time because they didn't know what that stuff was. We couldn't just out right tell them, so Tara stayed by Willow's side. It took only a few hours, and Willow woke up. I think only because Tara was talking to her. I took a sample of the stuff, sending it to the council's labs. Hopefully we will know what exactly it is soon."

The blond slayer stood and walked into the yard, "This all happened just over One and a half weeks ago, and today I found Will and Tara here." Pointing to the area where she watched a very interesting show earlier. "Tara helped heal Willow, but I guess she still has some agitation." Faith moved into the yard slowly, fists at her side.

"So Willow is ok, just achy?" She asked relaxing a bit more. Buffy nodded with a smile, stepping a few steps back she moved into a defensive stance. "Come on Faith, I know you're pissed right now over the whole Amy thing. Let's spar a bit." Faith grinned, getting into her own stance, "You sure you want a piece of me B, you know how I get. I'll kick your ass to hell and back."

Both laughed and begin to trade blows, knowing that right now was not the time to go after anyone. Their family needed them; they were not going anywhere, making sure everyone they cared about would stay safe.

A man walked into a dark lit conference room where 11 men sat, they all looked at him as he approached the head of the conference table and sat down. "Gentleman and Lady, I have good news, I have someone on their way to visit our special couple. This demon should be able to kill either one or both fairly quickly." Dracus smiled, showing razor sharp jagged teeth. The others sitting at the table nodded liking this idea.

"Milord, this demon you are sending, how can you be so sure it will succeed?" It was a feminine voice, the lone female that resided at the table. A Heeth demon, that could shape-shift when she needed. "Volara, this demon was bred specifically to hunt down and destroy witches. I have very high hopes, however I will be going to Sunnydale myself to oversee everything. Making sure nothing goes wrong."

The Heeth nods, leaning back in her seat when another voice was heard, "What breed is the demon, you have yet to tell us?" A large man with a single large horn protruding from his forehead leaned forward. His eyes showing his doubt as he awaits an answer; Dracus grits his teeth, hating when those he appointed to this council should trust him fully. "Jack, the demon is called a C'nros Silinrul Demon." Everyone's eyes went wide, C'nros Silinrul were thought to have been extinct; till' now. "Yes, I found the last living Demon that can destroy witches efficiently, any more questions?"

All the heads nodded no, Dracus stood up looking at each set of eyes. "Then I will get ready to leave, the demon is already on its way to Sunnydale. I will not have these two bitch witches stop my plans, the blond did it once before with her witch of a mother. Not again!" He growled the last words, the others made grunts and noises in agreement as he walked out.

Tara had begun to make lunch for everyone while Willow and Dawn looked at a date book. "How about August 15th? It's a Friday and exactly two months after you proposed love. Gives us about two months to plan, which shouldn't be too hard." Willow grinned, Dawn looked at the date, "But I won't be here, I have that lecture in L.A." The redhead frowned, "Maybe September 15th then?" She looked at the younger brunette, smiling the girl nodded. "Yeah, I could be there then. Tara what do you think?"

The blond was making baked chicken, turning she smiled, "Sounds perfect, September 15th sounds great." She turned back to seasoning the chicken, then placed it in the already heated oven. Closing the oven, she walked back to sit down. "You know when Anya finds out, she will want to throw a bachelorette party." The two other women groaned, then began laughing. "At least it won't be boring, let's make sure we have at least a joint party. Don't need to have separate." Willow stated.

A knock came at the front door; Dawn happily jumped up and moved to answer it. A few minutes later she walked back into the kitchen with Anya, "Speak of the Devil, she's here!" The smaller girl giggled knowing what was coming, sitting down she watches the three older women. "hey Anya, we were just talking about you," Tara stated, as she got vegetables ready. The ex-vengeance demon smiled, 'Well of course you were talking about…" She squealed seeing the wedding plans written out on the pad picking it up. "You have to let me throw a bachelorette party for you! Oh lap dances, lots of lap dances!"

Willow groaned, slamming her head into the table; Tara moves and stops her lover from bruising her head. "Anya, we will allow you to throw the party, but only on a few conditions." She looked at the woman smiling. Anya nodded, "These conditions are, better not be ones that are not orgasm friendly?" Tara bit her lip trying not to laugh, and keep a hold of Willow. The redhead was ready to attack Anya.

"First, it's a dual party, both Willow and I are there and for the love of the goddess no strippers." The blond looked at Anya, gauging the woman's reaction. The taller blonde's shoulders slumped, "Ok fine, lap dances are ok though?" The witch nodded, loosing her grip on the redhead. "yes, that's fine. Right Will?" they looked at the redheaded witch; Anya pleading with her eyes, Willow nodded. "yes, it's fine. BUT don't go overboard please."

Anya's eyes lit up looking at dawn, "You are going to help me." She grabs the girl's hand and drags her to the living room. 'What, say what!" The younger girl looks at the witches as she is dragged out of the kitchen. The witches laughing, waving goodbye as the door closed.

Willow moves from her stool, turning the faucet on to wash her hands. "Love, you know Anya is going to go overboard, it's how she is." She heard the blonde's voice nodding, she knew the ex-demon would go above and beyond. "Yeah, doesn't hurt to say though. Still I want to kill her sometimes, like at the hospital. Saying you should give me orgasm's to make me happy right in front of the nurse not to mention the doctor." She dried her hands, walking over to the stove watching Tara cook.

Tara chuckled, "Well it would have made you very happy, but we were not allowed too anyway. Let Anya have her fun, besides we have the rest of our lives to look forward too." Willow smiled nodding, wrapping an arm around her lover. "You spoil us with your cooking you know, too bad everyone else will miss it when we move out." She let the statement hang in the air, waiting for a reaction.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Willow held her breath, her girlfriend stood motionless in her arms. _'Did she really just make that statement?' _Tara was trying to wrap her head around it, then slowly turned in her lover's arms. "Really, you want to get our own place?" She watched as the redhead nodded with a grin. She flung her arms around the smaller witch's neck, "Yes, oh Goddess yes!" Willow hugged the blond back, nudging the blond back to the stove. "let's not burn the veggies hun." She laughs as Tara whips around and concentrates on the food.

A Large black SUV pulls up to the Hilton Hotel; the door man opens the door for Dracus, stepping out he looks around. "It's show time." He walks into the hotel, heading straight for the penthouse elevator; punching in the top floor he waits. The elevator dings at his level, stepping out he smiles seeing the luxurious penthouse. Walking to the window he looks over downtown Sunnydale, then his cell phone goes off; reaching into his pocket pulling it out. "Hello?" He smiled hearing the voice on the other end.

"Make sure you keep things straight till' I get back, I don't want any mess ups." He closed his phone, not wanting to listen to the ramblings of an office clerk. He was about to get settled when there was a knock on his door. Moving from the window, he opens the door "Come on in." A large man walks in, wearing red shades to hide his eyes; and a perfect three piece suit in black. He walked with authority but had a slight limp. "You wanted to see me before I went on the hunt?" The man sat down in a chair and looked at Dracus.

Dracus nodded, moving to a seat across from the man. "You are not quite what I expected…you are the C'nros Silinrul with hunter?" The made nodded, "I prefer to blend in when I can, but if you wish to see my true form…" He trailed off as he took his shades off, the iris' of his eyes were thin slits, while the rest of the eye was red. "No, no you don't have too, I'm sure you wuill get the job done." On the coffee table was a file, Dracus picked it up, handing it to the taller man, "These are the two witches' you just need to kill one. But if you wish to kill both there might be an added bonus in it for you."

The man saw a picture of a red head holding a blond around the waist, examining it further he noticed how they even in a picture looked perfectly in sync. "So either or both, they seem to be in their late teens to early twenties." He flipped seeing the statistics for each witch, however the name Willow Rosenberg popped out at him. "You are going after the slayer's best friend, and the most powerful witch in the world?"

All Dracus could do is grin and nod, "Yes, do what you wish with them but I want one dead at least." He growled the words; none of his plans would be messed up this time. The other man nodded and stood, "I want Rosenberg alive, I will kill the blond." Without another word he moved to the elevator and left. Dracus moved to the bar and poured a stiff drink, downing it in one gulp he moved back to the window. "Goodbye witches I hope you enjoy your final time together." He chuckled to himself watching over the day to day lives of those walking by.

Faith finally came into the house, sweat pouring off her; she didn't expect to spar so long with buffy. The blond slayer was close behind panting, moving to the fridge she tossed Faith a Gatorade. "Damn Faith, that was some workout." She chucked her Gatorade, plopping on a stool. Faith had drunk the whole bottle, throwing it in the trash. "Well I was pissed, and well you were not any better B." Both slayers looked at the witch's and started laughing.

Willow was startled when the two slayers came in, obviously the two warriors were too distracted to notice her, or Tara. "You two have a good workout?" The soft words came from Tara as she scooped the vegetables into two large bowls, handing them to Willow. "please put these on the table. Dinner will be ready soon." Willow nodded heading to the dining room. "And you two, go clean up you two reek." Tara scrunched her nose, both slayers laughed as they headed out of the kitchen.

The blond smiled, pulling the chicken out of the oven; the smell filled the kitchen. "Willow is right, I do spoil everyone with my cooking." She laughed at the statement. "You always spoil us." Tara turned to see Dawn holding the kitchen door open for her. "I do it seems, thanks Dawnie." She held the chicken steady as she walked through the door to the dining room, "Oh Dawn, get drinks will you?" Dawn nodded, coming into the dining room a few minutes later with a drink for everyone.

The table was set; everyone was slowly coming in taking up the seats they usually sat in. Faith smiled sitting next to Dawn, Buffy rolled her eyes watching her sister with her girlfriend. Willow chuckled sitting next to Tara, grabbing her hand on top of the table. The slayers dug in, grabbing two helpings of everything, then everyone else took what they wanted. They all chatted about the day, as well as what was planned for the wedding. Buffy agreed to talk to Spike about DJ'ing, "Just remember, vampire might want to pay him in blood or something." Everyone chuckled. The rest of the meal was small talk as they finished.

Everyone helped clean up, with Buffy fighting Faith for the last chicken thigh. Tara finally deciding she would cut it in half so they both get some. Dawn volunteered to do the dishes, so the rest moved into the living room. "Man I love when there are just relaxing days, well mostly relaxing." Faith sighed, sitting sideways in a recliner; leaning on one armrest while her legs hung over the other. "Today was pretty relaxing, the morning and afternoon was amazing though." Willow said winking at Tara. The blond giggled as she sat beside the redhead, drawing the smaller woman close to her side. "It sure was, I look forward to calling the caterer's and the hotel, will do that the next couple days."

Buffy sat on the opposite end of the couch, watching her friends; missing her boyfriend. She looks at her watch then to Faith, "We should go, get the patrol done. I just want to sleep tonight." Faith got up nodding, "Let me see D right quick, then we can head out." She walked into the kitchen to talk to her girl. Buffy got up and moved to the chest grabbing some stakes, "We will see you tomorrow." She walked to her best friend and gave her a hug, then hugging the blond.

"Be safe Buff, don't' get too hurt." The witch's giggles and snuggled on the couch. They saw Faith leave out the front door, shortly after Dawn walked into the living room and sat with her two best friends. "Tara dinner was amazing, man I am so glad you are living here." The witches looked at each other, Willow nodded to Tara. "Dawnie, we need to tell you something we decided earlier." The young woman looked at them waiting for what they wanted to say. "After the wedding we are moving out."

Dawn's eyes widened, "But food, you know how buffy cooks! She'll kill us!" The smaller girl was starting to freak out, "Please stay, we need you here. I swear Buffy will burn the house down." Her eyes pleaded with the two witches. Willow sat up and looked at the brunette, "Dawnie, we need a space of our own. We are getting married in three months, we want to get a place but we will be here too, just not as much." She hoped her voice was loving; she wasn't letting anyone take away them moving out. Tara wrapped her arms around Willow, looking at Dawnie.

Dawn was about to respond but Willow grabbed her chest groaning in pain. "Willow, baby whats wrong?" Tara's voice was filled with worry, looking to willow wondering. "Take me upstairs Tara please…chest is really hurting." The redhead starts to pant; Tara scoops her up running upstairs. Dawn was on their heels, opening the door for Tara. "Tara, what's going on?" The small brunette had panic in her voice.

Tara helped Willow to the bed, pulling down the blankets back. The redhead unsteadily laid down and curled up holding her chest. "Goddess it hurts, like my chest is on fire." She whimpers. Tara's heart was breaking seeing Willow like this. "Dawn call the council see if they identified the black stuff, tell them it's an emergency." The girl ran out of the room to do what was asked. "My Willow, everything it going to be ok," She slid in next to her lover. The redhead was shaking, scooting as close to the blond as she could; eyes shut tight.

Dawn was downstairs arguing with a lab assistant on the phone when the slayers came back, she held the phone to buffy as she explained what's happened. Buffy took the phone, "Listen up, this is Buffy the Slayer. I am really pissed off right now, so what the hell was that black stuff!" She creamed into eth phone. The assistant on the other end stuttered then starting speaking, after explaining Buffy hung up the phone. "Just great, some serious mojo is needed." She left Faith and Dawn confused, sprinting to the witch's room.

"Hey Tara that um stuff, it's not good news, they asked if it was all removed, if even a speck is left, a Witch hunting demon can inflict pain…" The slayer trailed off noticing Tara's eyes flare up. Tara stood tucking her girlfriend in, "Be right back baby." She kisses Willow's head then ushers Buffy out the door. "You're saying some of that is still inside her, and a demon can inflict pain whenever?" Buffy nods backing up, she knew how protective Tara got. "We have to find the demon and then we can fix it." Suddenly there was a scream from the bedroom, the two women run in just to see a large figure carrying Willow on his shoulder; jumping out of the window into the night.

"WILLOW!"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Buffy's instincts kicked in as she ran, jumping out the window following the figure. Seeing the shadow dart across the lawn; she see's Faith out of the corner of her eye running after it "It's got Willow!" She yelled to her sister slayer, the brunette nodded: it seemed she took off with even more speed. Buffy felt the stake and a knife tucked in her pants, catching up to the other slayer, they both looked around. "Shit, B." Faith was barely panting, but the blond knew the other slayer was pissed. "We need to get back to the house, find out what we need to do." Faith nodded, turning they both ran back to the house.

After hearing screaming, Dawn ran into her best friend's room. Watching Buffy jump out a window, Tara collapsed onto the carpeted floor sobbing. The smaller summer's girl knelt by the witch and pulled her into her arms. "Tara…Tara what happened?" Tears were coming to her eyes, seeing the one person who had always been there for her torn apart. She looked to the bed; it was completely empty. "Oh god no…" She felt the blonde's arms move around her waist, tightening as she cried.

"S-something t-t-took Willow." The words were forced out, the blond couldn't believe Willow was gone, she held tightly to the younger girl. "Buffy and Faith will get her back, Tara we'll get her back. I think we should do what we do best, so that we can help." She pulls Tara away from her body, looking into tearful blue eyes. Tara nodded, "R-research, we need t-to research." They both started to stand, walking out of the room; getting to the living room. "I'm gonna get our books." Dawn ran off to collect what they needed.

A few minutes later the slayers came through the door, seeing Dawn in the living room with Tara; digging through books. "Tara, we couldn't catch it. I'm so sorry…" Buffy moved to sit on the couch, Faith sat on the armrest, to everyone's surprise she grabbed a book. The three women stared at her, "What, I can't help research? This is red we are talking about here." She ignored the stares, thumbing through the book. The women looked at each other, then went back to their own books.

Tara's mind was feeling numb, her body aching as she tried to remember the shadowed figure. Exasperated, she dropped the large book on the table with a thud. "I need some tea." The statement was cold, heart breaking; after hours of research no one had a clue. The blond walked into the kitchen, leaving the other three to look through the rest of the books. "We have to get Willow back, Buffy you said there is still that shit in her chest?" Faith slid onto the couch as the smaller slayer nodded. The brunette thumbed through a couple more pages then stopped pointing, "I think I found our demon." She showed the book to Buffy and Dawn, "C'nros Silinrul, a witch hunting demon, which uses hosts to inflict energy on their prey. Then uses that energy to inflict pain to gain what they need, oh god, not good." Dawn went quiet after reading the description out loud.

The tea took minutes to make, with a hot mug in hand Tara moved back to the living room. She noticed all three women were quiet, looking up at her as she came back. "What is it?" Faith stood walking to the witch, handing her the book. "I found the demon, kinda weird I found it, but it's a C'nros Silinrul," showing Tara the picture and description. "Only way to help Red, is to kill the demon." The blond almost dropped her tea, she took a deep breath. "How do we kill it?" Her voice was edged with anger; her eyes flashed a deep blue, not the usual darkness when you see her looking at Willow,

The blond slayer stood, walking over to the weapons chest. "The book says a combination of a sword and some magicks. We have to plan, find it and Willow. Then coordinate hitting it with force from a physical and magickal attack. Did I get that right Dawn?" She looked at her sister, who simply nodded. "Also, you have to use a, let me look I have it here in latin." Dawn looks through a small handbook. "Here a discutere spell. To dispel his hold, at the same time a sword to a vital area or just cut off his head." Tara took a sip of her tea before setting it on the coffee table, "I know a few spells like that, I can easily do it. Easier with Willow, but I can do it."

"Then let's see about finding this damn thing, I may not show my appreciation to you guys much. But damn it Red is special and we need her back!" Faith growled, startling Dawn. The smaller brunette looked at Faith wide eyed; only other person the taller slayer was ever protective of was her. "Faith honey calm down, we need your head in the game. We are all angry." Dawn got up, wrapping her arms around her lover's waist. She whispers in her ear, and the slayer follows Dawn up the stairs quietly.

The two blonde's watch as the couple left, then looking at each other with quizzical gazes. "Don't ask me, Dawn knows what Faith needs, a little too well for my tastes but I know they love each other." Buffy sat down, looking at the picture of the demon. Tara sat beside the other blond, "I could do a tracking spell, if it doesn't work on the demon. I could always try finding it by finding Willow." Buffy only nodded, she was listening; but the reaction Faith had, startling her as much as it did Dawn. "Do you think there is a connection here with Faith. I mean I know she considers Red her best friend. But she has never reacted like this, I always assume I should take the lead. Maybe Faith should on this one…" She looked at Tara, wondering.

"Well you don't give her much chance, I know you are both slayers, but maybe you are right. I can easily attune to her, so we can work together. Would you be willing to just be backup?" Buffy nods, taking a deep breath. "When those two come back down, I will talk to Faith." For now they needed to relax, both knowing nothing could be done till they rested.

The demon hunter tossed Willow onto a cot, sitting down in a chair beside it. He had knocked the woman out while he was running; now he studied her form. Eyes moving over her clothed covered body. He never thought he would ever be able to get a witch like Willow Rosenberg, he knew she had great power. She had helped the slayer defeat many of his friends, before this was over he would have all her power; then he would kill her. "You are the crown jewel in witches, and now all mine." His voice snarled, standing he walked to a cabinet.

Looking for a moment or two, he decided on what type bindings; striding back over he clicked in place magickal cuffs. 'Now when you wake you won't be able to do anything with magicks,' He thought. Placing a steel cuff around the woman's ankle, that was connected to the back wall by a chain so she couldn't run. He left her in the room, as he prepared his own ritual; hoping that the blond would come after her soon.

He sighed pulling out his cell phone; he hated reporting in to idiots. Dracus was not an exception, the phone rang; "Hello?" the deep voice of his current employer sounded tired, "I have Willow Rosenberg, shouldn't be long till I have the blond." He hung up not caring if the man wanted to speak. He relaxes in his chair, just simply waiting.

"shhh woman, you don't want to wake the house ya know." Faith said in a hushed whisper, Dawn was squirming under her. "How the hell you expect me to be quiet when you do tha…" Faith nipped at Dawn's nipple and the sentence was lost, her girlfriend was easily distracting her. The slayer grinned, tracing the hardened nipple with the tip of her tongue. "Just stay quiet, we don't need buffy griping at us, or Tara for that matter." She begins to suckle on the nipple.

Buffy was walking down the hall, hearing soft moans coming from her sister and faith's room. 'Gees do they ever not have sex?' she thought. Moving into the bathroom, sighing as she readied herself for bed; her best friend was missing and she didn't know what to do. Brushing teeth, rinsing out her mouth; "Buffy, you know what you have to do, let Faith take charge this time." Putting away her things, she walks back to her room; shutting the door with a click.

Tara sat in silence on the couch, looking around at the furniture, paintings and other decorations. "After we get you back baby, I will miss living here," Getting up she began to walk the room, hands trailing over lamps, armrests; "I will find you baby, I promise I will." Her hands fall to her sides as she walks up the steps to their room quietly.

Eyes blinked trying to focus, "Where the hell am I?" Willow squinted, looking around seeing a very unfamiliar room. She moved her hands to cast but found nothing happening, looking down she sees the bindings and mutters to herself. _'Gees ok Willow; you can find a way to either escape to help them find you.'_ Standing up, she walks a few feet feeling a chain on her ankle; "Oh come on!" She yelled to the room, tugging on the chain grunting in disgust. _'Why is it me every time I get kid knapped?'_ Sitting back on the cot, she tries to send a thought description to Tara; hoping that the link is still there so her lover gets the message.

The door to the room opened, a man in a tailored suit walked in smiling. "Ah, you are a awake, I am glad. I see you noticed your bindings; you won't be able to do anything to me thankfully. However I can do as I see fit to you." Grinning Willow could see razor sharp teeth, shuddering at any negative thoughts that were popping into her head. "So why am I here, and who the frilly heck are you!" She wanted answers, the man grabbed a chair, sitting down he flicked his wrist. Immediately the redhead grasped her chest in pain, gasping for air.

"First off, I call the shots and ask the questions. If you are wondering about the pain, I can inflict it on you at any time. Thanks to my little messenger, she was the only witch worth not killing. And second you will do as I ask or you will die prematurely." The man relaxed his hand, the pain in her chest subsiding. "Now since you asked so nicely, I am a witch hunter. And you are to be my prize once I kill the blond witch." He spat the words out, watching as the witch before him got angry. He laughed knowing she couldn't do anything. Suddenly he was knocked back out of his seat, Willow's foot made a round house kick and connected with his chest.

Smirking to herself, "I might not be able to cast, but I can still kick your ass physically." His eyes grew angry as he slowly stood, she looked small; but she packed a good kick. He stood just out of her leg reach snarling, "You will pay for that witch, cheap shots make it worse for you." She stood, watching him getting defensive. "Don't under estimate me; you've never dealt with a hunter before." He straightened his suit, stomping out of the room; slamming the door hard. Willow jumped, easing back on the cot 'I won't be easy prey for you, I will get out of this alive.' Her thoughts began sending messages to Tara, praying to the Goddess she gets them.

_'Tara baby, I hope you can hear me. I don't know where I am.'_ Tara tossed in her sleep, restless and lonely. _'Baby, find me, you have to find me.'_ The blond woke up and sat up quickly panting. Did she hear that or did she dream it? _'Love, he has me in magickal bindings, chained me to the wall. I can't do much…' _Tara's eyes widened as she heard her love and responded in her mind. _'Willow! I can hear you, I'll find you, I promise.'_ She curled up, drawing her knees to her chest as they spoke quietly. _'I know you will baby, but please hurry. I landed a round house kick to his chest, pissed him off bad.'_

Tara shudders, praying he doesn't try anything physically against her. _'Tara? He wants to kill you, I'm the bait…please be very careful.'_ Then the voice faded, Tara tried to reach her, failing she got dressed to head downstairs. Flicking on a light, she begins to search through more books; getting the ingredients ready to find her Willow.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Willow couldn't sleep, nor did she want too. An eye surveying the room, there was a desk on the far wall with a cabinet above it, a couple chairs and a table; but mostly bare. The witch had only been there for about six hours. She moved to the wall where the chain was linked to it, was pretty rustic looking. Tugging on it, the chain gave a little; a smile spread on the redhead's face. She tugged again and it gave completely away, like pulling thread out of a needle; quickly putting it back as she heard footsteps and sat on the cot looking miserable.

The steps became louder, opening the door the witch hunter walks in still in his suit. "I do like when I see you sulk." He sets down a tray on the table and pushes the table toward her. "I don't need you weak so here is…well what you humans call food." He sneered, sitting across the room; didn't want a foot in the chest again. The witch looks at the food, hesitating to take it pushed it away. "Not hungry, and why would I want to be strong if you are just going to use me?" She smirked to herself, her mind racing at ideas. 'I need the right moment, bet he has the damn keys for these cuffs or something.'

He shrugged getting up, "Then I will just take it back to where I got it." He reaches for the tray, but instead finds himself pined on the floor underneath the witch, the chain wrapped around his neck and hands. "You messed with the wrong witch!" She began searching his pockets and found a key, it shimmered as she placed it in her cuffs. Unlocking they crashed onto the ground. "All you demon's think Willow is the easy target, well I learned a few things since I seem to always be targeted." She tightened the chain on the demons neck, blinking she notices the demon begin to change.

His normal looking skin turned into a deep red that was tinged with black, almost scale like. Claws jetted from his hands, limbs started getting a few inches longer. Willow's eyes widened, she jumped back pointing to her ankle, "Decrusto!" The ankle shackle disinigrated, looking over at the hunter she knew she had to act quickly. Taking a running leap she jumped on his back. He landed back on the floor face first, growling he tries to grab the witch. Willow moved quickly planting a foot at the base of his neck.

"Who sent you, why do they want Tara dead!" She muttered under her breath, his legs slammed together as well as his hands as if they were tied by invisible rope. He snarled, "Tenebrae, accipe a me et libera me tenet." He felt his arms and legs free, lifting himself up he knocked the witch off of him and on her back. She gasped for air and quickly dodged a stomp to her stomach. "You witch, you are craftier then any I have met, but now you will die. Your lover will find your dead body."

The witch and hunter start circling, Willow was so thankful the slayers taught her how to physically fight; otherwise she would already be dead. "You don't seem to get it, I have something to live for. If anyone dies it's going to be you!" She lunges at him, kicking his right side. _'Tara hurry, I am in the fight for my life right now!' _She sends the thought out as she starts trading blows with the hunter.

Tara was gathering the ingredients to perform the locator spell; she shoves the books off the coffee table. Placing a map of Sunny Dale, she begins quietly "Dea Lucis commodo auxilium meum intende. Auxilium meum invenire amissaanima coniuncta viro, ut possimus salvum reducent eam." She blows some dust over the paper and watches as one single light shows up. It was located downtown in the run down apartments. The blond moves to get up, _'Tara hurry, I am in the fight for my life right now!'_ Tara sat right back down hearing her lovers words in her mind.

Taking a few minutes to remember she was in the living room, Tara ran up the stairs to Buffy's room. "Buffy, wake up we have to go now!" She threw the door open, the door hitting the wall with a loud bang; jolted the blond slayer from sleep. "What, now?" Tara only nodded, going to wake Faith and Dawn. "Wake up you two, or stop doing whatever it is you are doing, we have to GO NOW!" Before the two could register anything, Tara was running down the stairs.

Everyone scrambled and got ready, after they were all gathered in the living room Tara began to explain. "I know where Willow is, however I got a message from her. She needs help now, I think and this is theory. She is going head to head with the demon." Tara grabbed the vile she had made for the spell to break the demons hold, looking at Buffy. The blond slayer nodded, looking at Faith. "You take point Faith, I'll be back up this time around." The taller slayers jaw dropped, "Seriously?" Buffy nodded with a smile.

Faith looked at Dawn, a big grin on her face; looking to the map she points. "Ok B, you will go around back, head up the fire escape. That way we cut off any back door. We are not sure what level. But if I am right from what Tara yelled upstairs, it won't be a quiet apartment. D, you stay with me and Tara. We will go in the front door. Once in there and we find Willow, Tara you start your incantation, and I'll get closer to the demon." Tara nods agreeing, watching the three women grab weapons from the chest.

"Dawn honey, don't think a stake will work. Here…" Faith leans down, grabbing a double headed ax. "This should work for you baby." Grinning the smaller girl took it, gripping it in both hands ready to follow. They headed out, piling into the jeep. Tara drove to downtown, parking two blocks from the apartment building. Climbing out she gulped, then feeling a hand on her shoulder she looked to the side. "We will get her back T, I promise. She's a fighter, plus um B and I have been teaching her to fight…" The brunette trailed off, knowing Tara didn't approve of it; she also didn't know. 'What, you trained Willow?" The blonde's voice was full of surprise, placing her hand on Faiths. "Let's not go through this now. I just want Willow back, the shorter length she is gone the better. Faith nods, leading the group toward the apartment.

The witch hunter felt the gash on his face, he had to admit the witch knew what she was doing; both physically and with magicks. "Now now witchy, come on we can make this very easy. You are pretty banged up and I rather not continue hurting my prize." He dodged a right hook; swing a fist and connecting with her stomach. Willow grunted, wavering backwards. Spitting blood from her mouth, the corners of her mouth formed a sly grin. "You talk too much," hands shot in front of her like she threw a large ball. What left her hands was a large ball of fire.

He tried to move quickly to the side, but the fire landed on his left side; burning clothes and flesh filled the room as he howled. Grabbing the chain, the redhead stalks over. Whipping the chain around his neck, pulling him down to his knees; as she does the door busts open. Faith, Dawn and Tara run into the room; then freeze at what they saw. Buffy came breaking through a tiny window at the top of the wall; the demon was under Willow effectively pinned again.

Willow smiled at everyone then got serious, "So you just gonna stand there or help me?" She grunted trying to keep a hold on the demon, but failed, he turned swiping his claws at her right leg. She immediately let go of the chain and fell back, grabbing her leg with a scream. The slayers moved into action, Faith nodding to Tara to start. As the blond witch started, Faith traded blows with the demon; until Buffy took its feet out from under him. Tara finished the incantation, throwing the potion at his feet. Just as it shattered, Faith swung her sword; taking the demon's head off.

The head rolled across the floor, falling to the floor the body lay still. Tara raced over to her love, pulling her into strong arms. "So glad to have you back baby." Hugs the redhead tightly to her; the others began to get rid of the evidence of a demon. Willow held onto her girl, stroking her cheek. "I'm ok baby, a few scratches and gashes. The norm for us scoobies." She chuckled as she began looking at her leg, trailing fingers over and around the gashes in her thigh. The blond witch took Willow's hand, kissing it. "We will mend it at home. Come on let's get out of here, and you can tell us how you were able to fight him. Oh Faith, Buffy we will have a talk later." The slayers looked at each other, hearing the tone of the witch's voice. Both gulped as everyone followed the two lovers' out of the apartment building.

It's been a few hours since they arrived back at the house, thankfully no one really wanted to talk. Faith took Dawn, heading back to the room; looking completely exhausted. Buffy made sure Willow was comfortable before heading to her own bed. "Night you two," She smiled bounding up the stairs. Willow propped her leg up on the coffee table, wincing at the pain.

"Its a clean wound so I'm going to disinfect then bandage it love." Tara stated as she grabbed something out of the first aid kit. Pouring it over her leg, fizzling it began to kill whatever bacteria were there. The redhead watched, feeling no pain. "Don't be hard on Faith and Buffy baby, I asked them to train me." She looked at the blond, noticing the other witch not looking at her. After placing the bandage on the redhead's thigh, Tara moved to sit next to her. "I won't sweetie, just wished you would have told me. Instead I hear it from Faith right before we left to save you."

The smaller witch wraps her arms around the blond, pulling her close. "I'm glad you came for me, even though I was holding him off. It was hard, don't know how much longer I would have lasted." She rubs her own face, "Gonna be black and blue later." Tara smiled, kissing the redhead's cheek. "We all need rest, come on let me help you to upstairs. I need my Willow snuggles." Taking each other's hand, they slowly make their way upstairs.

"Would you calm down, it's just a bachelorette party." Xander was at his wits end, Anya was being her usual self; going nuts. "But Xander it's their only bachelorette party, it has to be a big success!" She was frantically writing down everything she needed. "I booked The Bronze, so it's all for us, open bar; OH karaoke!" She grins big, hearing a smack she looks up. Xander literally had smacked his forehead, "Hun, don't go too over the top. You know Will and Tara like things simple." She nods, not really listening.

He gets up from the couch, looking back at Anya. He knew she would go nuts, _'Will…Tara hope you like big, loud and crazy'_ he thought to himself chuckling, walking into the kitchen to get some coffee. Ever since Anya was put in charge of the party, they hadn't slept.

Dawn sat on the bed staring out the window, wondering why they couldn't have a week of peace. Feeling her girlfriends arm wrap around her waist, smiling she leant back into the embrace. "Can we have just one week of peace, one week of normal?" Sighing, the smaller girl rested her head on her love's shoulder, rubbing the strong arms around her. "Well baby, I doubt we will ever have a normal life. The world of the slayer isn't pretty, affects everyone." Faith kisses the top of Dawn's head, pulling the girl closer to her.

The slayer looked around the room, giggling in her mind at the pastel walls. 'We so need to redecorate' she thought. Leaning her head down, the older woman starts dotting her girl's neck with kisses. "We made it through, Willow is safe. We can relax." The words were murmured between kisses. She felt the girl relax more in her arms, hearing a soft moan she smiled. Hands slowly moved under Dawn's shirt, tracing small sensual circles on the soft skin. Dawn's eyes fluttered shut, concentrating on the feeling she got from her lover's fingertips.

After a few minutes, Faith lays the smaller brunette down on her back, straddling the woman's hips. The girl's eyes opened, giving a sexy half smile as she looked into dark brown pools of warmth. The slayer slowly starts to unbutton her shirt, fingertips grazing skin as she works her way up the shirt. Dawn shivers, feeling fingertips barely on her skin. "Mmmm baby, your touch is truly something else." Her own hands caress the slayer's strong thighs, feeling the woman's body shudder at the contact.

Easing the shirt off of her, Faith licks her lips. "I never get tired of looking at you." Her gaze moves over the girl's chest, hands caressing her sides; eliciting a low moan. Wiggling her hips, the tall brunette leans down to kiss Dawn's neck. Tasting the saltiness of her skin as she kisses up the girl's neck, leaving small nips between kisses; moaning at how delicious her girl is. Stripping the girl's bra off the slayer leans down, drawing a circle around Dawn's nipple with her tongue; feeling it start to harden. A Hand moves into her hair, gripping her dark brown locks tightly. "Oh, that feels good." The words were whispered, smiling against the now hardened nub.

Dawn's world was being turned upside down, something only Faith could do. Gripping the woman's hair tightly, feeling another hand starting to undo her jeans. She lifts her hips and helps push the material down her hips. The bed moves a bit as Faith moves to pull her jeans off completely, whimpering as her nipple gets very cold with the loss of contact. As soon as the slayer left, she was back straddling her hips; latching onto the other nipple. Skin tingling from hands roaming over her body, causing her to moan when certain areas were caressed. Arching her back into the other woman, feeling fingers tease her sensitive sides. Then gripping her hips firmly, Faith begins to kiss down her smooth toned stomach.

'Can they for one night, not do it!' Buffy thought pulling pillows over her ears, hearing very faint sounds at first; but now it was more than she wanted from her slayer hearing. Rolling over she growls into her pillow, gripping the casing tightly; trying to tune out the moaning.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Buffy pounded on the punching bag, she'd been frustrated for weeks, having no contact with Riley. Grunting she hit the bag once more, letting it fly off the hinges. She looked at her watch, it was almost six am. "Well guess I should eat something…" With no sleep she trudged upstairs to make a bowl of cereal. As she walked into the kitchen, she ticked off a list in her head; _'No Riley for two months, no sex, no nothing. What is a girl to do?' _Absent-mindedly pulling out a bowl from the cupboard, taking the milk out of the fridge; she began to make her cereal.

The slayer sat down at the counter to begin eating when she heard the click of the front door, leaping up she ran to the door. On the other side of the door Riley was trying to be quiet so he didn't wake anyone, when the door was ripped open; a blond blur tackling him to the porch floor. They both grunted as they made contact, trying to catch their breath. "RILEY!" The blond screamed as a smile spread on her face, dipping her head she pressed her lips to his. Riley smiled against his girl's lips, wrapping arms around her slender waist. As they both pulled back for air he chuckled, "Somehow I think you missed me."

Buffy nodded as she helped her boyfriend off the floor, hugging him tightly. "You have no idea, I'm just glad you are here!" They walked into the house, smiling from ear to ear as they entered the kitchen. About thirty seconds later Faith ran in, stake in hand. "Something wrong, I heard screaming?" She looked between Buffy and Riley, slumping over as she eyed them. "No emergency…" She scowled at Buffy then ran back upstairs, remembering she was just in boxers and a tank top.

They both laugh, sitting down so Buffy can enjoy her breakfast, "So everything good on the home front?" Riley was leaning on his elbows watching the blond scarf down food. She nodded as she shoveled cereal into her mouth. "It's been normal, minus Tara and Willow fighting. Killing a human-like demon, then Willow being kidnapped, the usual more or less." He laughs, shaking his head knowing it was true that is how it usual was around Sunny Dale. "SO tell me, how did the proposal go?" The slayer smiled, leaning closer as she began recalling everything that had happened from just before the proposal.

Dracus paced his penthouse suite, wondering where the hell the witch hunter was. He had sent a man out earlier to the location of the apartments, but no word back as of yet. Downing his coffee he moved to the windows, staring out at the streets below. Humans going about their early morning errands, sneering he shakes his head. He had a bad feeling something went horribly wrong. In his hand was his cell phone, fiddling with it he was about to make a call when it buzzed.

Flipping it open, "Dracus speaking," there was silence for a moment before a deep voice was heard. "Your little plans keep failing, do I need to bring in outside help, or are you going to actually do something useful?" The man's eyes went wide, swallowing audibly. "Sir, I have other ways of getting rid of the witches. I just need more time." Again there was silence, he started to fidget waiting. "You have two months to kill one or both of the witches, if they marry, you will be the one I will wipe off the face of this forsaken planet!" A sharp hiss came from the receiver, and then a click as his boss hung up. Rubbing his neck he walked into his office, sitting down he pulled out a black book. "Alright two months, guess I have to do everything." Opening the book he starts to make notes.

The sunlight shone through the blinds at just the right angle, Tara blinked trying to move away from the rays of sunlight. But she found that she couldn't move, pinning her down as a mass color of red on her chest. She moved a few strands of hair from her girlfriend's face as she watched her sleep, the smaller witch's face buried in her chest. "No, fry the tadpoles. Send in the mole men…not the chicken grease, fry in the bat grease." The blond tried not to laugh; Willow's early morning rants were well known to her but still made her laugh. Biting her bottom lip with a soft gasp as the redhead nuzzled her breasts, trying not to moan at the caress.

Willow slowly started to stir, feeling the warmth of the sun on her back. She nuzzled into what she thought was her pillow, hearing a small gasp her eyes fluttered open. Blinking at the sudden light she lifted her head, realizing her pillow was her fiancé. "Mmmm morning," smiling at the blond who seemed to already be awake. "Morning sweetie, sleep well?" Willow nodded before placing a good morning kiss on what she would consider the softest lips in the world. _'Her lips are like rose petals'_ Willow thought to herself, getting a goofy grin.

The blond quirked a brow, "Oh what's going on in that busy head of yours baby?" She wrapped her arms around her lover as the redhead leaned toward her ear. "That your lips are like rose petals, so very soft." Purring the words Willow gently nipped Tara's earlobe before pulling back. The larger witch moaned softly, running a hand up and down the redhead's back. "I could say the same for your lips sweetie, very soft indeed." Kissing her redheaded goddess once more she began to get out of bed, looking at the clock it was already nine am. If they wanted to go talk to the caterer's, as well as the hotel they needed to get up now.

The smaller girl pouted at the suddenly vacated spot on the bed, looking up at the blond wanting her to come back. "Hey morning snuggles are so not done, where are you going?" Tara slipped on her robe as she turned around, "I'm going to take a shower, feel free to join me…" She winks as she slips out the door into the hall way, padding across to the bathroom. Quickly going inside and shutting the door behind her, making sure not to lock it.

Willow sat on the bed for a moment, shaking her head she quickly rose up with a smirk on her face. She slipped into her robe, sticking her head out the door she looked to see if anyone was out; after determining no one was about she dashed for the bathroom. As she entered the water was already running, taking the robe off; she sneaks up to the curtain. The blond was humming to herself as she squeezed some shampoo into her hand, running her hands through her hair. The redhead quietly slips into the shower, wrapping her arms around her lover's slick body. Tara jumps a bit then leans back feeling the strong slender arms around her, "Snuck up on me this time." Her hands dropped to cover Willow's, rubbing them as the water hits their bodies.

The smaller girl moves her fingers through the taller witch's hair, beginning to rinse the shampoo out. "So what all are we doing today love?" Tara closes her eyes, reveling in the feel of her lover's hands in her hair. Getting lost in the sensation of fingertips on her scalp, "Oh what…oh what are we doing today? We are speaking to the caterer's and hotels about what we want for the wedding. And what prices are offered." Willow nuzzles the woman's neck as she leans forward to grab the soap, lathering her hands she begins to soap up her girlfriend's body.

Pressing her breasts into the blonde's back; hands moving over the taut muscles of the girl's stomach, leaving a trail of soap behind as she cleans her fiancé. Fingers kneading wet skin as they move down over Tara's hips, being suddenly turned around she finds her back pushed up against the cool tile of the shower wall. Willow's lips assaulting the other witch's neck, sliding a hand over the woman's hip and thigh; eliciting soft moans from the blond.

"W-willow…" Tara couldn't say anything else as she felt her lover caress her sex, fingers teasing between her wet lips. The redhead pushes into her love, sliding a finger into the blonde's core. As both women start to move against each other the bathroom door opened, hearing footsteps Willow stilled all her movements. The sound of the toilet seat being picked up was heard, few minutes later a flush and they both screamed.

"Oh Shit…so sorry guys, Oh damn I'm out…I'm gone was…never here!" Faith's voice carried over the shower curtain as they heard a door slam. Tara quickly moved the shower head so the water was away from them, groaning the redhead slide her finger out from inside her. "I am so looking forward to getting our own place." The redhead stated through gritted teeth, leaning over she washed her lover's legs before grabbing the soap to clean her-self up.

Tara stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her-self; thinking about their own place. Willow quickly cleaned up; stepping out of the tub she smiled as she wrapped a towel around herself. The other woman was brushing her wet hair, letting it air dry as she looked at Willow from the mirror. "Should we look at what's around while we are out, to see what we can afford?" The smaller girl nodded, grabbing her brush. "Yeah, sounds like a good idea. Honestly the sooner we have our own place the better, that way more privacy." They continued to discuss their plans for the day as they got ready for the day.

Anya poured herself another cup of coffee, yawning from having only four hours of sleep in the past two days. Xander had already gone off to work, having decided he had enough of Anya's crazed ideas. She sat at the table looking at her list, reading off each thing written;

Karaoke

Strippers

Alcohol

Dancing

Truth or Dare

Lap dances

Bar Crawl

The Bronze

Guests

Slowly she started to cross off some of the items on the list, figuring she wanted to stay in the witches good graces; in case they decide to turn her into a bunny. Circling 'The Bronze' as well as 'Karaoke', circling one more item she got a gleam in her eyes. "This will be fun, insane and they will just love it!" She giggles as she picks up her keys and cell phone, remembering she needs to stop by the Magick Shop before she does anymore planning she heads out the door.

Faith walked hastily into the kitchen, bumping into Buffy and Riley again. She looked flush; the other two looked at her with confusion written on their faces. "Before you two say anything, I walked in on Will and T…in the shower!" Her face got redder, ducking her head in the fridge to cool off as she grabbed some orange juice; downing the whole carton in one gulp. "Don't ask, don't tell…and for fuck sake no teasing." The brunette was not up for teasing, she didn't care if she interrupted Buffy and her boyfriend. However walking in the witches was something she never wanted to do, ever.

The couple stared at the other slayer, busting out laughing knowing she would not let herself forget this. "Faith, you really walked in on them? I mean come on they rarely are quiet, didn't you hear anything?" Buffy smirked, leaning against Riley as she waited for a response. "I heard the shower, but D had said she would take a shower and well um yeah thought it was her, till I flushed." If her cheeks could get any redder she would have matched a fire truck's paint job. Clearing her throat she threw the carton away, looking around for Dawn. "Say where is D anyway?"

The couple shrugged not knowing where the young woman was, giving each other a look they smiled. "We are gonna head out Faith, if you need anything call Dawn or Will…even Tara. We won't be available." Riley smiled taking Buffy's hand, leading her out of the kitchen. "Yeah yeah, go fuck your brains out, god knows B needs it." She muttered under her breath, moving about the kitchen Faith began the makings of a very large six egg omelet; stuffed with onion, cheese and ham. As she heated up the pan, scrambling the eggs the two witches walked through the kitchen door.

"Morning Faith," Tara stated, "Have a good night?" The blond witch smiled, remembering the noises they heard coming from Dawn and Faith's room the night before. Willow mumbled her good morning and sat down after getting a cup of hot coffee. "Yeah pretty good, you two have a good one?" She wouldn't look up from making her omelet, smirking to herself at the same time wondering if the witches ever don't do it. "Yes, it was a VERY restful night and morning."

The redhead chuckled at the insinuation, smiling she looked at the stove. "When did you start cooking Faith, I don't recall ever seeing you make anything?" The tall slayer started laughing, "Well when the council sends you on so many missions away from certain people's food cooking…" Winks at Tara, "You get sick of chain food, so you start learning how to make simple things." She flipped the omelet with precision which earned a round of applause from the two other women.

Serving up her omelet on a plate she sat down next to Willow, digging into her food with eagerness. Tara moved to the stove then turning to Willow, "What do you want for breakfast baby?" Faith snorted, "Like you have to ask her…let me guess Red, pancakes in funny shapes right?" the smaller girl nodded smiling, Faith chuckled as she began eating again. The blond moved about the kitchen, getting the ingredients needed for pancakes.

The women moved around the kitchen in a comfortable silence, hearing a thud upstairs the witches look at Faith with a confused look. "That would be Buffy and Riley, he came home today." She rolled her eyes, clearly not liking the idea. "I guess it's a good thing we will be gone most of the day then." Willow stated as a stack of funny shaped pancakes graced her eyes, picking up the maple syrup the redheaded witch dug in. "What are you two gonna be doing?" Faith put her dishes in the dishwasher, turning around and leaning on the counter arms crossed over her chest.

Tara moved to sit next to Willow as she began to eat, setting down her plate. "We are going to go talk to the caterers and hotels about pricing and packages. With Willow's job, and just having one of her programs bought we are pretty much set." She began to eat again, noticing Faith nod she smiled. "What will you be doing Faith?" The tall woman shruged, "Well I gotta find D, she disappeared to who knows where, then I dunno will figure out something." "Isn't today Dawnie's finals?" the blond asked taking a bite, grabbing her juice to take a drink.

The dark haired woman planted her hand in the middle of her forehead with a loud smack, shaking her head as if she was an idiot. "I knew I forgot something today. Yeah she has finals, gees you would think I could remember that." Now rubbing her forehead she smiles, "I'm gonna go get take out for lunch and meet her, give her a surprise." She hugged both witches before quickly exciting the kitchen. The witches smiled at each other as they watched the slayer leave; giggling at the new side of Faith they were seeing.

"Ever think Faith would be like this, all thoughtful and caring?" Willow asked placing dirty dishes in the dishwasher. "Honestly, I was hoping she would. She gives such a tough exterior, I think Dawnie is rubbing off on her." Both girls giggle as they head upstairs; entering their room they begin to gather their purses and things for the day. "Where do you want to go first, its eleven thirty right now?" Tara picked up a small dark purple notepad, flipping through the pages seeing the two caterers they agreed, as well as a few hotels with ball rooms. "Let's go to Emma's first, then to Marco's. After that we can go by ear."

Grabbing the keys to her new Ford Cobra, a grinning redhead winked at her love. "We are using my new car today, I wanna see how she handles quick trips." The blond chuckled, taking Willow's hand as they made their way outside. Sitting in the drive way, shining under the California sun was a sleek silver Cobra. After selling a Data Software program, Willow decided she could splurge for two new cars. Of course the Cobra was hers, looking right to the left side though; Tara's car sat, a new top of the line twenty ten Bugatti; black with silver accents. They both enjoyed their new cars, opening the scissor door for Tara the redhead smiled. "Let's have a bit of fun while wedding shopping!"

Willow ran around the car and jumped into the driver's seat, snuggling into her custom made bucket seat. She turned the key in the ignition, hearing the rumbling purr from the engine she grinned like an eight year old in a candy store. "Emma's right?" She looked at the blond; who nodded as she wrapped her fingers around the small bar on the door, knowing this would be a very short trip. The redhead backed out, revving the engine she hit the gas; the silver sportster disappearing in mere seconds down the road.

Dawn sat, staring at a piece of paper with multiple choice questions on it; her last final of the day. She looked at her watch, showing it was almost one o'clock. Picking up her pencil she began answering questions, finding after a few minutes it was pretty easy with the knowledge all coming back to her. Marking off the last question she decided to leave, _'nothing against the rules to finish and leave' _she thought. Getting up she gathered her things, walking over to the professor who was busy with some sort of solitaire game. "Here professor Kendrick I'm finished, may I go?" The professor looked up, smiling she took the final nodding. "Yes Ms. Summers, you may go. It was a joy to have you in class. Ms. Rosenberg was right about you, you have great potential. Will I be seeing you in my advanced class in the fall?" The woman re-situated her glasses, looking at Dawn intently.

"I haven't really thought about fall classes, but I will keep your advanced class in mind Professor. Have a great summer." Dawn smiled, shaking the now offered hand of the woman behind the desk. Looking around once more, grinning from ear to ear Dawn left the classroom. She moved through the corridors quickly, getting outside in less than ten minutes. Putting on her sunglasses a petite raven haired woman approached her. "Hey dawn, all done with classes?" Dawn looked to her left, internally groaning; Meredith Raven.

"Uh yeah, just finished, How did you do?" She asked, noticing the closeness of her fellow student. "Oh, same ole same ole, ya know." The girl brushed up against Dawn's arm, giving the taller girl the creeps. _'Oh I wish Faith was here…'_ She knew Meredith liked her; the girl never seemed to care that she was taken. "I better go, meeting up with my family soon." Dawn lied with a smile, leaning back on her heels she noticed over the shoulder of her classmate a woman walking over. Smirking to herself; Dawn smiled sweetly at Meredith, "Though it seems my family is meeting me here."

Meredith turned to see a tall, muscular woman with wavy dark brown hair coming towards them. She knew Dawn had a girlfriend but never met her. She inched closer to Dawn not knowing who it was, "She looks like she wants to eat you." Dawn laughed, "She did that last night." Stepping over to meet Faith, smiling as her girl hugged her tightly placing a kiss on very hungry lips. Meredith's eyes bulged in her head as she watched the two women, _'Well Damn!'_ she thought. She cleared her throat to get the couples attention, what she didn't expect was the cold glare from the newly arrived woman.

Stepping back a few steps then regaining composure Meredith offered her hand to Faith, "Hi, you must be Dawn's girlfriend. I'm Meredith." The woman took her hand, shaking it in a hard grip making a few knuckles pop. Cringing Meredith let go, rubbing her hand as she locked eyes with Faith. "Yeah, I know who you are. I'm Faith, and since I already don't like your ass, stay away from Dawn. She's happily taken, and your advances are pointless." Faith pulled Dawn close to her, holding up a brown bag; most likely lunch. Then she looked back at Meredith, "Don't stop, and I'll stop you for you. Got it?"

The raven haired girl nodded, gulping as the couple walked off. She wasn't about to get butch with a lesbian, especially a very tough lesbian. She kept her eyes on the couple till' they were completely out of sight. Letting out a sigh she headed to her car, wanting to just go home and relax.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Two women sat under a large oak tree; one pulled out four sandwiches and some fries. "I wanted to surprise you for lunch, since today is your last day for the summer." The brunette smiled at the smaller woman, handing her a sandwich and a drink. The other woman grinned, then not able to hold it in any longer she busted out laughing.

"Faith thank you for back there, Meredith is creepy and what you did was priceless!" The taller woman grinned, "Well I didn't like the way she was standing next to you or looking at you," taking a bite of her sandwich, "Plush, I'm the only onsh allowed…" Finally she swallows, "I'm the only one allowed to look at you like that!"

Dawn tried not to choke on her mouthful of hamburger, smiling from ear to ear as she listened to her girl. "Baby, you were amazing. I just hope Meredith took the hint." She took another bite, followed by a swig from her drink.

Faith nodded as a hand fiddled with one of her pockets, she had stopped at another store before she got the food. "Dawn, I uhhh…I have a question for you and well in light of all the happy in our family…" She trailed off pulling a box out of her pocket.

The smaller woman cocked her head to the side, setting down her drink and hamburger she looked at the brunette waiting for her to continue. She watched as the woman got very nervous, looking everywhere but at her. "Babe you ok?" Her eyes showed concern.

"Yes, yes I am fine I'm just um nervous." Faith smiled and scooted closer, popping open the small box; revealing a good sized diamond ring in princess cut. Clearing her throat as she looked for a reaction she began, "Dawn Summers, when I arrived in Sunnydale way back when I never thought I would fall for someone, let alone a woman."

Dawn's eyes began to widen seeing the ring, hearing her lovers words hit inside her heart. She listened, biting her lower lip gazing at the brunette as she continued. "After you moved in with your sister, I figured I would be pushed out, I mean she and I was in college but she was your sister. Then you turned eighteen, and suddenly my world exploded."

Faith shifted her position a bit, taking Dawn's hand, "Baby, you filled my world with love, not to mention amazing sex." She smirks, "Will you marry me?" The smaller girls jaw dropped as she starting processing what her girlfriend just asked.

Off in the distance Meredith growled from behind a tree, she wanted Dawn. Pulling away from the tree she stormed off in a huff.

Tara slowly peeled her fingers off from around the safety handle of her wife's cobra, making it to Emma's in a record five minutes flat from the house. "Love, perhaps we can slow down when heading to the other places?" The redhead nodded with a pout, which was quickly replaced with a smile as the blonde leaned over, pressing their lips together.

Parting, they got out of the car to enter Emma's; their noses were attacked with a variety of different smells that wafted from the kitchen. "Goddess what smells so good?" The redhead licked her lips, jumping as a head popped up from behind a counter.

Tara caught her girlfriend, giggling; "Emma I presume?" She looked at a plump woman in her mid-thirties. "That would be me!" The woman smiled wiping flour off her face, "What can I help you ladies with?"

Both women grinned starting to talk at once, "Well we are planning a wedding." All three burst out laughing at the same sentence. "Well first off, congratulations. Are you shopping around for prices, or a specific caterer?"

The girls looked at each other then back at Emma, "We are price shopping, we have two months till the wedding." Tara responded keeping one arm around Willow's waist. Emma smiled handing them her brochure, "This is a list of prices, you can change the food if you needed too. I have a wedding package that serves about two hundred guests. It's one hundred-fifty dollars that includes an open bar."

The women listen as they read over the list, the redhead poking her finger at various dishes as they read. "Well we will have about that many, how much would it be for a bit extra?" The older woman's smile brightened as she made some calculations on a piece of paper, "Add twenty-eight fifty to it and you have enough food for two-hundred fifty people."

The women thanked Emma for the information and left the store front; outside they sat on a bench. "Well she is a very good candidate, those smells were amazing and great prices!" the redhead got all excited bouncing on the bench.

The blonde giggling kisses the redhead's cheek. "Baby you really like what Emma offers don't you?" The smaller woman nodded smiling, "I think we should stick with Emma's for the catering and see if she does cakes too." Willow stated leaning into the blonde, "But right now I just want to sit with you." Nuzzling Tara's neck the redhead closed her eyes.

Tara held Willow close, happy they chose a caterer so quickly; putting on sunglasses she kissed her girls head as they relaxed.

Meredith stalked into the elevator hitting the penthouse floor, she was grumbling to herself ever since she left the school. She jumped when the elevator dinged and the doors opened; stepping out she walked right up to the man she needed to see. "You said you could get me Dawn, all I have to do is get Faith upset and get you one of the witches right?" The man turned around nodding; he looked the woman up and down. "So you decided to help me after all?"

Nodding she sat down, "Dawn is mine, faith is in the way and threatened me today, and if all I have to do is get you a witch to get Dawn. I'll do it." The man chuckling sat across from her, pulling out a binder he placed it on the table. "Everything you need to know is in here," he taps the binder, "Follow it, then come back to me and we will move forward from there. Oh and this…" he places an envelope on top of the binder, "This is for you to get better clothing, you look like a street thug, get clothes that will attract women not scare them off."

Grabbing the binder and envelope, rolling her eyes she left the penthouse to go shopping. Opening the binder she started reading up on the small family, starting with dawn; slowly making her way to the strip mall.

A slender figure stepped out of 'The Bronze' she had a huge smile on her face as she walked down the sidewalk; just having paid ahead for the bachelorette party. Anya thought she was smug, sighing happily she walked back into the Magick Box setting her purse behind the counter. Then looking around she decides to take inventory.

About an hour later the bell rang; telling Anya someone has entered the shop, poking her head out from behind some shelves she smiled at a short woman with raven hair. "Hello! How can I help you spend your money?" The small woman handed her a list, "I need everything on that list please."

The blonde shop keeper went off to collect everything on the list, the other woman leant on the counter watching her. Somehow she felt weird being in this store for some reason.

Anya was scrutinizing the list, '_These are ingredients for a strong memory erase' _she looked at the girl again from behind some books. She tucked away some of the more potent products for the spell and came out with the usual stuff eyeing the girl memorizing what she looked like.

"Well we have everything but the dragon's tooth and the cat root." Placing everything on the counter to start bringing it up. "We should have some in next week or the following." The raven haired woman nodded, "Please reserve some under Meredith if you would, and call me when it arrives?" She jots down her name and number on a piece of paper before handing it to the blonde.

"Not a problem, that'll be two-hundred dollars and seventy-six cents please." The girl forked over the money, taking the bag and walking out, faintly hearing the shop keeper yell. "Thanks for spending money here, come back again soon!"

The blonde leaned against the counter still having the list, looking it over then picking up the phone to call Giles.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 part 1

"Giles, this is not some joke!" Anya was getting very frustrated as she began yelling into the phone, "I managed to fib on parts of the list! She is getting a huge spell together!" The man on the other side did not want to listen, then Anya got an idea, "What if this girl is going after Willow and Tara? Yeah that's what I thought, damn British men."

They decided he needed to come over right away, as the blonde hung up she tucked the ingredients into her vault, making sure it was locked. Sitting behind the counter; she goes through the list in her head for the bachelorette party.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

The two witches dragged themselves home after a long afternoon of searching and confirming things for their wedding. "Ok who said wedding planning was fun, they need to be shot." The redhead grumbled as she leaned against the kitchen counter. Strong arms wrap around her waist, "At least we are doing it together baby." Tara rested her chin on the woman's shoulder, looking up at the ceiling as they hear faint noises. "Goddess they have been at it all day I think."

Willows eyes moved up to look at the ceiling, "Gees wonder if they will come down at all." Both giggling they moved to the living room, pulling out a small booklet from her bag, Tara showed it to Willow. "I grabbed this, it has apartments and houses listed in, shall we look?" The redhead nodded as they sat down, looking at the booklet.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

Dawn was smiling as she and her fiancé moved through the strip mall, every so often she would glance at the ring on her hand. Hugging Faith tightly as they entered a jewelry store, "Ok Faith pick out a ring, cause' I want my fiancé to have one too!"

Rolling her eyes; the brunette started browsing the through looking at different rings, she didn't want anything fancy. "May I help you ladies?" A tall man asked with a fake smile, "Oh hey Jay, yeah I am now looking for a ring for myself. My girl insists I have one too." The man chuckled as Dawn came over, leaning into Faith a bit.

They kept pointing at various rings, Jay would pull them out to help and have Faith try them on. Faith looked at her girl, '_Gees this is gonna be a long afternoon'_ she thought smiling and trying on more rings.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

At the Magick Shop; Giles and Anya decided not to tell the witches of what Anya witnessed. Neither wanted to freak them our or bring more stress into the brides-to-be lives. "Ok so we keep an eye out, and if she comes back here I will call you and follow her."

Giles nodded, taking his glasses off and cleaning them, "We don't need Tara and Willow more stressed, if we can solve this ourselves we should." He put his glasses back on, "How is the party planning going?" The blonde excitedly started to tell Giles all her plans.

Chapter 12 part 2

It's been one and a half months since the witches got engaged; only a couple more weeks to go and they would be married. It was a rather quiet time; minus Buffy freaking out over her sister getting engaged. Everyone was gathered in the backyard for a Barbeque.

The blonde slayer was eyeing her sister and her fiancé as they danced to the music, glancing to her left Willow and Tara were cuddled on a bench, while Riley was burning the hamburgers with Xander's help. But she couldn't shake this creepy feeling that something was going to happen soon.

As the small party came to a close, the witches decided to go for a walk; they had noticed Anya and Giles were acting strangely. "Do you know what's up with Anya and Giles, they keep looking at us in a weird way?" Willow was quite unnerved by the strange protective looks.

Tara squeezed her girl's hand, "I don't know, I did notice the slightly more protective they are. I mean I wanted to go to the grocery store earlier and Anya insisted on coming with me, very odd."

They walked in silence, then both noticing someone was following them; they picked up the pace. "Tara, Willow!" They turned to see Emma walking quickly up to them, "Gees you guys walk fast."

"Emma were you following us?" The blonde stood closer to Willow, they had seem Emma almost four times a week going over menu's and the cake details, even though the woman was kind, she started to suspect everyone since people were out to get them all the time.

"Yes, sorry but I need to talk to you, it's very important." They started to walk again as Emma began to explain, "You are both witches, don't deny it. I can tell by your auras." The two witches looked shocked but let her continue, "I am here to help and protect you, Tara your mother sent me here."

Tara stiffened, turning to look at Emma, "My Mom is…" Emma holds up a hand, "Dead? Yes, but she can still help you whenever she is able too. She sent me here as backup, someone doesn't want you two to marry. I'm here to ensure that happens."

They walked a bit in silence; then Willow stopped, eyeing Emma closely. "Emma, you are a witch I would bet, why couldn't we sense you?" The plump lil woman smiled, "I kept myself protected, I needed to make sure you were the two I was sent here to help."

The three women began walking again, all three alerts; but specifically two witches keeping an eye on one. While the one kept her senses open to what or who was around them.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

Xander was helping Anya get the last few things ready for the party that was a few days away. "Anya, you need more CD's for karaoke, where did you store them?" The blonde pointed to a as she picked up a CD, "Oh this song is perfect for Willow and Tara to sing together!" Excitedly she put that under the file of W/T songs.

"This'll be so much fun, I mean singing, dancing, lap dances, how can it go wrong right?" She was grinning from ear to ear as they sorted through more CD's; Xander rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah what could ever possibly go wrong on the hellmouth…"

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

Dawn sat in the living room; she had found a booklet with house listings inside, flipping through she noticed a few places circled. Looking up; the brunette slayer came walking in, stake in hand. "Hey D, what's wrong?" She flopped beside the smaller brunette.

"Oh I found this book, looks like Will and Tara are already looking for their own place." Opening to a page where a small two story house was for sale. "hey isn't that the house across the street that's for sale?" Faith looked at it as she asked.

Looking more closely Dawn nodded, "Sure is, I guess they want to be close by still, but have their own space. I really don't want them to move out…" She trailed off sniffling. Faith wrapped her arms around her fiancé, hugging her tightly.

'They need space D, what if they want to start their own family? They need their own house." Dawn only nodded, leaning into Faith, "Just seems we are all going different ways, they are getting married and moving out. We are engaged, and I overheard Buffy and Riley saying something about going away for a while."

Turning Dawn to look at her; Faith smiles, "Baby, we will always be close, no matter where anyone goes. We can't stay this close forever, but we will never not love each other." She kisses the smaller girl tightening her hold on her. Feeling Dawn kiss back, Faith runs her tongue over the girl's soft lips, immediately her lips part. Their tongues dance against each other, before both women pull back.

"Come on, join me on patrol, I know you can handle an axe well." They get up, grabbing a two headed axe Dawn smiled, "Alright let's go sweetie." They moved out the front door hand in hand.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

Buffy wiped the dust off her hands, "Riley, I can't go anywhere with you. I have a job here along with Faith." She ducked as another vampire swung at her, "Besides, for five months, I so don't think so. That's way too long."

Riley was trading blows with a vampire as he listened, "But Buffy, we need time just for us. We can take a vacation, Faith can handle things around here." He grunts as he gets kicked in the chest, but before he could move the vampire was dust.

The slayer rolled her eyes; helping her boyfriend up, "Riley I have a commitment that I can't take that long off from. Sorry but I am not leaving for five months. Two weeks I can do, not five month, duck!" As he ducked she throws her stake square in a vampire's chest, dusting him. "Gees this nest is just a pain in the ass."

Her boyfriend dusted himself off, "I think that's it, let Faith handle the rest of patrol, you know she is out and about." The slayer nodded, tucking her stake in her pants; her hormones were in over drive, but she was not happy with Riley right now. "Let's get back to the house." She started walking in the general direction, with Riley following close behind.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 part

"Tara, where is the damn invitation list!" Willow yelled running up the stairs and into their bedroom. Stopping, she looked around, 'Where is she?' the redhead thought. Everyone was being driven crazy by the redhead's antics lately.

There was a countdown on the fridge and in the living room till the wedding day; rummaging through the desk drawers, a piece of paper dropped underneath the desk. Bending down to pick it up, Willow leaned over the chair.

Just as the redhead almost reached the piece of paper, "Willow Danielle Rosenberg!" a loud voice rang from the doorway. Willow jumped and nailed her head on the underside of the desk. "Fuck that hurts!"

Slowly getting up, grimacing Willow looks towards the door; there stood the love of her life, hands on her hips, and the glare of death in her eyes. '_Even with the death glare she is hot!_' she thought, rubbing her neck.

The blonde stood there for a moment, upset that someone was missing off their invitation list; Willow's parents. "Future Mrs. Rosenberg-MaClay, explain why you never sent this!" Tosses a wedding invitation at the redhead, it hit the witch's stomach with a small thud, then slid to the floor.

Bending down to get a better look, Willow felt a bit dizzy trying to focus her eyes; slowly the letter became clear. "Oh uhhh ummm…" Her eyes look back up at the blonde, wincing at the sting in her head. "I didn't want to waste the money on them, they would never agree to come. Rememeber me their good Jewish daughter who is gay, VERY VERY gay? They disowned me and I didn't think it would be a big deal Tare, they don't even approve why would they come to our wedding?"

Willow got quiet as she slowly moved to sit on the bed; the bump to the head was starting to give her a massive headache. Tara watched her girl for a moment; walking into the room she picked up the envelope. "You promised you would send it, or drop it off honey. I know they don't approve, but we could at least try."

Tossing the envelope in the trash can; she joined her redheaded lover on the edge of the bed. "Sorry I scared you, how does your head feel?" She began to gently massage Willow's neck.

The smaller witch started to relax at her lover's touch; leaning into Tara's side smiling painfully, "I am getting a headache from hitting my head. Baby I'm sorry for not sending it to them, I just think it's a waste of time."

The blonde's hand moves up into the mass of red hair, gently massaging and letting some of her healing flow into Willow. They sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying the closeness of one another.

Ducking a right jab; Faith was panting as she spared with Buffy, '_Gees what has gotten into her?'_ Dodging another punch, she slid down turning in a round house; trying to take the blonde slayer's legs out from under her.

Jumping into the air to miss the leg swipe; Buffy growled, charging the brunette, successfully spearing the tall woman they both fell to the ground. "THAT'S ENOUGH B!" Faith was getting angry, the blonde was beating on her clearly very frustrated, shoving the slayer off Faith rolled into a crouching position.

"What the hell is with you, B?" Both girls panting; trying to calm down their tightly wound muscles, noticing the other woman not responding Faith rose up. "I don't care what is going on, but you don't need to beat me up like a damn punching bag! There is a wedding in a few days and I don't want bruises that will last me weeks."

Turning her back on the blonde; Faith walked up the steps into the foyer of their home, wiping a towel over her neck as she slammed the door shut with a foot. There was a yelp from the kitchen, turning into the doorway the brunette chuckled.

Hearing the basement door slam; Dawn yelped and fell off her stool in the kitchen, looking up she saw her fiancé chuckling at her. "Oh yes very funny love, now my ass hurts." Standing up and rubbing her ass, looking past Faith but seeing no one. "Where's Buffy?"

The brunette sighing; moves closer to Dawn, wrapping her arms around the woman's slender waist. "She is downstairs, clearly pissed about something. She wanted to take it out on me, but I left."

Dawn rested her head on the woman's shoulder, "I think it has to do with Riley, she mumbled something about five months when they got back from patrol the other night. Soon after he left," She wrapped her arms around the strong slayer, pulling herself closer.

"I hope we are not as crazy as Willow when we plan our wedding…" Faith chuckled at her fiancé's statement, "Well D, we might be stressed, but don't go yelling through the house for me a'ight?

Raising her head; Dawn just smiled, leaning up and pressing her lips to the brunette's, then pulling away with a whisper. "You have my word."

They both heard the basement door open; looking in that direction they watched as the blonde slayer trudged into the kitchen, her hands all bloody. "Buffy, what the hell happened to you? Faith did you do that!"

Dawn pulled out of her love's embrace and pulled her sister to the sink; Faith moved closer, "I swear D that was not me, she was just sweaty when I left. B, what is with you?" Noticing Dawn looking for a first aid kit, Faith went to the fridge pulling it off the top; setting it on the island and opening it up.

"Gees sis, your hands are all torn up…" She trailed off as she began cleaning the hands; Buffy stayed silent, letting her sister doctor her up. The tall slayer decided to let Dawn handle it, she was going into the basement to see what the hell her sister slayer did.

Disappearing from the kitchen Faith growls as she stomps down the steps; freezing when she got to the bottom step, across the basement floor, the brick wall had a huge hole in it. There was red dust on the floor like someone had blown something up, stepping further into the room Faith's foot kicked something; looking down it was a brick.

The brunette's eyes widened, the brick had the print of a fist in it; Buffy had used the wall to get out her aggression. "Oh shit, this is so not of the good." Faith slowly started to make her way back upstairs.

SNAP! Was the loud sound; a few customers looked at the counter to see Anya breaking a pencil in half, shrugging off the shop keepers weird habit they all went back to shopping.

Setting the pencil down with the other eight she already snapped; she sighed, beyond the wormwood, the newt eyes and some powders was that girl again. Anya had called Giles, stating the girl was back; he said he would be there in a few minutes; that was ten minutes ago.

Anya didn't even notice the man that stepped up to the counter, "Excuse me Miss?" He waited a few moments then cleared his throat, speaking a little louder, "Miss?" The ex-vengeance demon jumped looking up, "Oh yes, sorry I seem to be out of it today. Did you find everything you wanted to spend your money on?"

The man nodded; handing her his finds, ringing everything up the man tried to make idle chit chat. She spat out his total as she tried to keep an eye on the girl; taking his money, she quickly made change, thrusting the items and money back at him. "Thank you for spending your money here, it makes me very happy, come back with more money again soon!"

She didn't notice the guy walking out of the store; all she saw was the raven haired woman walking up to her counter, "Hello again, find everything you needed?" Meredith smiled, "Almost I just need one more item. You said you would look into it for me, the blood of something or other. Don't have my list with me."

"Oh yes you had that long list a while back right?" Anya faked a smile as the girl nodded, "Right let me check my stock and see where it is or if it even came in." She moved to the stores new computer that Willow had setup to supposedly make things easier to look up.

Hitting the side of the monitor after a few minutes Anya huffed. "Damn thing, supposed to be easy. I am just going to do this the old fashion way." She gave another fake smile, glancing around; she made sure everything was locked before heading to the back room.

Meredith tried to wait patiently, as the woman went to the back room. She felt very uneasy; jumping when she heard the bell above the door of the store ring. Looking over she saw a tall man in glasses with a tweed jacket on. '_He reminds me of my dad, weird'_ she thought; the man moved behind the counter and looked at a few registries.

Taking off his glasses he looks at the woman standing at the counter, "Hello, have you been helped?" His thick British accent coming through, she smiled at him. 'No, um the blonde is helping me, she went to the back I think…?"

Giles nodded, "Oh I will see how she is getting along. Excuse me." He made his way to the backroom, overhearing the young woman say something about 'Dawn was hers now'. Before he could turn and go back, Anya's hand shot out and yanked him inside the back room.

"Gees Anya what is with you?" Giles looked at the woman straightening his jacket. "That's the girl, she wants to do a serious mind wipe!" The blonde peeked out again, looking at Giles, "What should we do?"

"Well if I just heard correctly, she wants Dawn. How about we let Faith deal with her; what is it she still needs?" Anya handed him a small vile; "Dragons blood? Oh dear, look get me some of the pigs blood we keep for spike here, and a new vile with a stopper. We can trick her into thinking its dragon's blood."

The blonde nodded heading to a fridge in the far corner of the room; Giles watched the girl when he felt a nudge, looking down he smiles seeing the blood and vile. Taking them; he pours the blood in the vile, puts the stopper in and gently peels the label off the dragon's blood. "This…" he concentrates putting the sticker on the new vile, "will make it look like dragon's blood." He hands it to Anya, "Ring her up. Then I will follow her then call Faith. No one messes with our family."

Putting on a smile; Anya quickly moved back to the counter, "Great news! This was the only vile we could get, I hope it's enough." She scanned the item, then handed it to the girl; watching as the girl examined it then placed it back on the counter. "It will be sixty-two dollars and thirteen cents."

Meredith handed over the cash; getting her change she horridly left the store, sighing as she sat on a bench for a moment. "Now I can cause chaos and get Dawn all for myself." Smiling she rose up and began walking home; not knowing someone was following her

The two witches after discussing the guest list decided to see Emma; they wanted to know more about their new friend and how Tara's mom contacted her. Entering the caterer's shop; they both breathed in smelling something delicious.

Within seconds Emma's head popped out of the backroom, "Hello Lorem dea '. Let me finish up back here, will be right out." The two women stared at the empty doorway.

"Did she just call us Goddess'?" The redhead asked almost slack jawed, Tara simply nodded not sure what to think or say. Emma returned shortly after; seeing the two girls stunned in place, "Girl's you ok?"

Walking up to them she realized what it was; 'Oops I wasn't supposed to say that yet' mentally kicking herself Emma sighed, "Lorem dea ', please come back to earth." The two witches' blinked; shaking their heads and looking at the older witch.

After greeting one another with a hug; Emma showed them to her apartment upstairs, pouring some hot tea they sat in her living room. "What do I owe the pleasure of your company my dears?"

After taking a sip of her tea; Tara smiled "We wanted to get to know you, hear about something's you have done but more specifically how my mother contacted you." Both girls looked at Emma intently, patiently waiting for her to start.

"Well my Lorem dea', I met your mother only once. It was in a vision that she came to me. But I am getting ahead of myself, let me start a few years back." Taking a sip of her tea, she situated in her chair and began, "I was raised in the Wicca way, my mother was a High Priestess to the Goddess Faunus. Serving under her can be a trial but very worth it, my father was more or less neutral in his beliefs."

Setting her cup down; Emma crossed her hands in her lap, "She raised me alone, after my father died in a car accident. Those damn contraptions back then were not that safe. Anyway I trained all my life, followed what I felt was right. A few years ago I was traveling in Scotland, I sat in a beautiful meadow, see the Goddess Faunus is the Goddess of the Earth, plants, animals and the like."

Picking up her tea, she took a drink before continuing, noticing the two women were intently listening as they drank their tea. Also noticing they seem to gravitate to one another like magnets, "I began to meditate, it was serene and just plain gorgeous. While meditating I went so deep it was like I was sleeping, but still awake. This is when a woman appeared to me, she spoke softly to me. In my vision she looked like an older version of you dea Tara. She told me that there were two women that would need her help, but that she would use me as her vessel."

Rising from her seat; Emma began to pace as she remembered, "She spoke of an evil that needed to keep you separated. Saying that he has succeeded before when you two were in another life. This time seems to be different though, you both are stronger, more connected. When you marry, you two will become the most powerful witches this world has ever seen. You will be transcending you could say."

Tara set the cup on the coffee table, "You keep calling us dea, why are you calling us Goddess' now?" The witches watch as Emma looks straight into their eyes, "Because you already are Goddess in your own right, only thing left is the power. I will be the vessel that helps give you the power, however it's not without price." She didn't say anymore, knowing the women would understand.

The blonde got up and hugged Emma fiercely; Willow sat there watching for a moment, rising from her seat she gives Emma a bear hug, "Why is that always one of the prices to pay? I hate that when good happens, someone has to die…" She trails off, leaning against her lover with tears brimming in her eyes. Tara wrapped her arms around Willow nodding in agreement, she knew Emma spoke the truth, knew this had to happen.

The older witch smiles, "Girl's I know this is my purpose, to be a part of this amazing event. I am honored to give my life so that this may come to pass. Don't worry about me, I will join your mother and watch over you both from above." They all joined in a group hug, then began talking about what they needed to do to prepare.

Giles sat leant against a tree right across the street from Meredith's house; panting he opened his phone and dialed Faith's number, holding the phone to his ear he waited. "Hello…yes hey Faith. I need your help…no this isn't about the party…no not about the wedding. Faith, it involves you and dawn…yes that's what I said…listen Slayer for goodness sake!" He looks around making sure he wasn't heard, "There is this girl, raven hair, shorter than Dawn…yes that's her. Meredith, yes I guess so…she wants Dawn…I think you should…yes faith I want you to come to 598 South Court…yes that's her house, we gave her a fake ingredient for a…yes a spell. Dear lord can I not finish what I want to say?"

He heard silence, only breathing so he began again; "I want you to come over, do what you want, but we need her alive. Drag her back to the house…yes, ok I will see you in a few…wait what do you mean?" There was a click before he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning he jumped seeing faith standing beside him, not even breaking a sweat." Lord, you are fast!"

Nodding Faith growls, "It's to do with Dawn, fucking right I'm fast G-man! That it?" Pointing to the house, he nodded. "Be careful Faith please." The slayer grinned, a grin that looked almost psychotic, "Don't worry nothing will happen to me. Be right back G-man,"

She ran to the front door; easily kicked it in entering, "Meredith you lil fuck, where are you!"

"Ugh what is wrong with you Riley, did you get hit in the head…again!" Buffy screamed into her phone; she about had it with Riley trying to get her to go away for almost half a year. She couldn't do it, couldn't he understand that? "No I am not going, know what you whiny bitch…yes I just…yes...YES I CALLED YOU A BITCH! Now shut up and listen…gees you are stupid like Faith says…" Smiling a bit remembering when her sister slayer had made a joke on Riley's account.

Pacing in the living room she listened to him yell through the phone, 'God he is a complete idiot and a total bitch, take his dick off and he's Cordelia or something' she thought then giggled; which made Riley more angry. "Look Riley, your through, I'm done with you…yes…hahah tell them what you want I don't care…everyone that matters will know I broke up with you…go find a whore that you can control…Goodbye Riley." There was an audible click as Buffy hung up, sitting on the couch the blonde smiled feeling a weight lifted off her shoulder, "Now I can relax."

Propping her feet up on the coffee table, she turned her cell phone to vibrate, dropping it in her lap. She wondered if anyone would be back soon, she saw faith run out of the house like a bat out of hell, shrugging she put her hands behind her head and closed her eyes, "Ahhhhh"

Meredith was just about to do her spell when she heard a crash downstairs, then suddenly the door to her bedroom was kicked off its hinges; staring her down was Faith. "What...how…when…" the raven haired woman couldn't complete a sentence, suddenly faith had her by the neck, about 3 feet off the floor; grasping the brunette's arm trying to get free. "You lil bitch, didn't heed my warning huh? You will never have Dawn, she's my reason for living!"

Meredith tried to speak; however the slayer's strength kept her from talking, before she knew it she was smashing into the far wall of her room. Falling to the floor she coughed, staggering to get up; she wasn't sure what to do. Faith saw the ingredients for the spell; beginning to stalk her prey, she kicked and smashed through what was laid out on the floor as she made her way to the other girl.

"F-faith, you don't know what you are dealing with here; I was promised Dawn!" She heard a carnal growl from the woman approaching, as a last ditch effort she tried to lunge to the side to get out of her room. But Faith was too fast, she grabbed the girl, slamming her back into the floor, "You ain't going nowhere girly" Faith quickly straddled the girl, fists in a blur hitting her face.

Meredith could do nothing but scream; it felt like forever before she felt herself being dragged down her parent's stairs and outside, trying to move she found she couldn't. "Let's go G-man, I got her, and I am sure we will get some answers." Her voice was growling; not caring if the girl's ass gets an asphalt burn, dragging her down the middle of the road.

Giles followed wondering if sending Faith in was such a good idea.

The witches pulled into the Summers driveway; hopping out of the mustang laughing as they reached the porch. "Oh man that was funny, did you see that guy's face? I never knew a face could contort like that!" Tara nodded not able to say anything, that poor guy must of thought someone's pants were on fire as the mustang blurred past his cop car. Catching her breath the blonde quickly got a serious face. "Yes…quite funny, but not again baby. That was your one freebie."

The redhead nodded; opening the door for Tara "Thanks babe, I needed cheering up." They walked into the living room and stopped seeing buffy look very serene on the couch. "Wow she looks very peaceful." Willow whispers in the blonde's ear"

"Might look peaceful but I can still hear you." Buffy cracked an eye smiling big, "How are you two doing?" She asked, sitting up and stretching. "We're good, talked to Emma, found out a few things we will fill you in on later." The slayer nods, then they all jump as Faith slam the front door wide open dragging Meredith in.

Throwing the girl in a chair and snarling, "Stay and be a damn good bitch, or I will kill you!" She turned and her features changed, "Hey all, did I miss anything interesting today?" All three women stared at Faith in shock, wondering what the hell was going on.

The watcher walked in; rubbing his glasses before putting them back on, "Hello everyone, we have a guest…well should say hostage." He moved to sit in a chair, the redhead opened her mouth but no words came out, her lover tried to gain some vocal control but it was useless so they just waited.

The tall slayer turned toward the girl again, but Buffy was between her and the girl within seconds, "Faith, what the hell is going on and why is Giles not doing anything?" She looked between her watcher and faith waiting for an answer.

The other slayer finally started to calm down but didn't say anything; just sat on the couch. The watcher stood and walked over to Meredith, "This woman wanted Dawn, and apparently your sister was promised to her, she screamed a confession all the way here while faith dragged her. She was hired by a demon named Drayco, to cause chaos for everyone so that would distract Willow and Tara. This is all to keep you two…" He looks at the witches, "…from getting married."

Adjusting his glasses; he gently moved Buffy to see Meredith, "You are very talkative, even so young lady you messed with the wrong family. These two…" Points to Buffy and Faith, "Protect you from demons and you join with them. Sometimes I wish I wasn't human because your type makes me sick. And these two…" Looking at the blonde and the redhead. "They will get married, and it's because you helped. So for that I thank you, but you are not off the hook."

He walked out of the room muttering that the slayers could have her, at those words the two slayers grinned, looking at her with hunger in their eyes. Faith jumped halfway across the room, her eyes almost igniting in fire, they tried to move forward but felt themselves glued in place. "Neither of you are doing anything, Faith you did enough."

Tara walked past them and looked at the raven haired woman, "See them not able to move?" The girl nodded silently, "My Willow is doing that, keeping them from killing you. No words spoken, just a thought and they can't move. We don't like people messing with us, especially people who make deals with demons." The blonde hissed.

Willow slowly walked over patting both slayers shoulders whispering to Faith, "Don't, think of Dawn, she wouldn't want you killing a human, I will free you but don't try anything." Looking into faith's eyes she sees the slayer won't do anything and releases her. Turning to Buffy she whispered in her ear, when the slayer agreed she let her go.

Meredith watched how the redhead tamed the slayers, "I told you all I know." Coughing up some blood she wipes her mouth, "Demon named Daryco, staying in the penthouse suite at the Hilton." She tried to move but hurt too much, she was in too much pain. The blonde sighed; resting a hand on the girl's shoulder, giving her some healing energy. "This is a onetime gift, stay away from Faith and Dawn. Don't make deals with demons, and find someone to love you for you, not someone promised to you."

Everyone watched as the girl, bloodied and bruised got out of her chair, 'I won't come near, I don't want her coming after me again." She looks at Faith in fear, the brunette growled just to put more fear in her; making her jump. They watched her leave, and then all sighed letting out a breath, "Faith, how could you beat her half dead?" The blonde slayer was surprised at the damage that was done.

"When it comes to Dawn, all bets are off B. No one messes with my Fiancé." Faith's eye go wide and slaps a hand over her mouth; accidentally letting the cat out of the bag, also forgetting the rock on her finger from the ring Dawn had picked out. The three other women in the room rushed faith giving her hugs and congratulations, happy the two were going to commit to each other.

Hearing feet coming down from upstairs, everyone rushed to the stairs, mauling Dawn with hugs, kisses and congratulations. Once everyone had a chance to catch their breath; they all sat listening to the couple tell how Faith proposed.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14 Part 1

Chapter 14

Everyone had gathered in the summer's living room; listening to the witches explaining what was going to happen right before the wedding. "Ok guys, we want Emma safe, we just found her and honestly Willow and I do not want to let her go. We found a way for her to channel the power without her having to die." Tara stated, at this news everyone sighed in relief; even Emma.

'That doesn't mean we are not at risk, Giles and Xander have been staking out the Hilton watching Dracus' movements. It seems we might have a chance to get him before the wedding." Willow continued leaning into her love, "However Giles and Buffy insist we are not involved too much, just a few protection spells and some backup spells just in case. They want Buffy and Faith to do the heavy fighting, with Xander, Dawn and Anya helping where they can. Apparently we are not to be risked so close to the wedding."

Both witches sighed; they didn't like the idea of not helping their friends fight what actually wanted them dead. Emma stood and walked to the two women, "You shouldn't have to fight before your wedding dea'. But I don't agree with Giles or Buffy. They will need you there. I will find the book we need so I can channel correctly, you all focus on Dracus." She looks at everyone else in the room, "Trust your instincts, some will get hurt but I see a very happy wedding in a few days."

Smiling at everyone; the caterer leaves the house to do her own research, as soon as the door is shut everyone begins to talk. Trying to talk all at once was confusing till someone made a high pitched whistle, silence fell upon the room; Faith smirked to herself, _works every time_. "Buffy, I want point on this one. Dracus made this personal when he promised Dawn to that bitch."

The blonde slayer looked at Faith for a few minutes; deciding that the brunette knew how to lead and plan. "You got it sis, it's all yours just keep me in the loop." Buffy sat down, waiting for her sister slayer to take charge.

The tall brunette looked a bit stunned; buffy had never called her sis before. "Uh yeah thanks B. Ok we know who he wants, and we know he has a drop off tonight he is picking up personally and we know where. Since Emma thinks Red and Blondie should be in this…" She turns to the witches, "Mind being bait?"

Dawn jumped up about to protest, being silenced by Tara holding up a hand, looking into Dawn's eyes with a fierce but loving look. Never taking her eyes off Dawn she replies, "We'll be the bait, best way to draw him out is for us to walk up to him or one of us looking frail." They all begin to discuss their trap.

The bus pulls into the station; boot cladded feet step out, picking up a large black duffel bag. Swinging it over her shoulder a tall raven haired woman looked around smiling. "Sunnydale, gees why would she come to this hell hole?" The woman stood about six feet tall, muscular athletic build; carrying herself with soaring confidence.

Making her way outside; she waved down a cab, throwing her bag in the trunk and leaning forward. "Stevenson Hall Dormitory please," The driver nodded and pulled out into traffic. She watched buildings pass by, seeing a place called, 'The Magic Box' she decided she should visit it soon; see if it was actually a true 'Magick' shop. She hoped she found the one person she missed since she left her home so long ago, sighing she watched life go by as she headed to her destination.

The kitchen was loud, Chef's and assistants moving about; checking dishes and making sure others got started. Emma watched from the door smiling, the witches wedding reception allowed her to close so that her employees and she could prepare all the food. Stepping in everyone greeted her on the fly, the Sous Chef grinned, "Hello Emma, everything is going smoothly even if it looks hectic. You don't have to stay unless you want too."

She nodded silently making her way upstairs to her apartment, throwing her keys on a small table and grabbing a tea pot to make tea. "Better get started…" She heats up the water then pours some in a cup with a few tea bags, sitting down on her couch and hovering over a book. She takes a deep breath and begins to research.

'Everyone know what they are doing?" the brunette asked, seeing everyone nod their heads, "Good, let's all go and relax, meet up in front of Emma's at 4 p.m. that way we still have time to get ready for tonight!" Anya jumped up out of her chair, "Yes, PARTY! After we kill the demon, and then Willow and Tara can have orgasms…." She started to speak again but found a large hand clamp down over her mouth.

Looking up she saw Xander shaking his head, "We'll see you this afternoon everyone. Come on Anya we are going home." With his free arm he ushered her out the door quickly just as she started rambling about having multiple orgasms with Xander.

Buffy looked between the witches on the couch and her sister and the brunette slayer cuddled in a chair, shaking her head she left the room; not able to stand seeing the couples at the moment. "One of these damn days I will find someone." Grabbing a water out of the fridge she downed it in seconds, throwing the bottle away Tara appeared in the doorway. "Hey Buffy, I gotta go for a bit Willow is staying here, I figured besties could use some hang out time. I have to head to the dorms, a RA called saying they found something of mine so gotta see if it is mine. Even tho um yeah haven't been there in a while." The blonde smiled.

The blonde slayer started grinning, "I would like that, I miss hanging with Willow. With all this stuff going on it's insane. Thanks Tara." She hugged the blonde, walking her to the door, "Need anything call, and we'll be there within minutes." Tara nodded and left heading back to her dorm.

Walking back into the living room; Buffy saw her sister and lover napping in the chair holding each other, _those two are truly perfect for each other_. Looking at Willow, she noticed the redhead was watching her, "Hey Will, wanna go out for Mocha's?" Hearing mochas the witch jumped up excitedly, linking arms they headed out to the Espresso Pump.

Paying the cab fare and watching the car drive off, the woman looks at the dorm, "Gees large brick building, so college. Well here goes nothing, she took out a small piece of paper:

Tara MaCaly

Stevenson Hall

Room 213

Tucking the paper back in her pocket; she entered the building, getting a few strange looks from both men and women as she was pretty tall, but it also could have been the dark tan with the tribal tattoo's everyone was seeing; she made her way slowly up the stairs.

It took Tara twenty minutes to get to her old dorm; she heard whispers from students talking about a tall woman that was walking around. Shrugging she made her way upstairs, moving through the double doors to what used to be her floor; the blond stopped dead in her tracks. Down the hall was a woman she thought she would never see again, after she walked out of her life when the woman turned nineteen.

Leaning next her former room door the woman had the stance of a trained military soldier, though she seemed to be relaxing but looked like she had lost hope. She seemed antsy, or impatient; Tara started to slowly walk closer. She looked at the woman's features, seeing her arms full of tribal tattoos; hardly any natural skin color between the intricate designs.

Clearing her throat; Tara was hoping to get her attention, when the woman turned her head she knew exactly who it was. "Allison! OMG Allie!" Tara launched herself at the woman and hugged her neck tightly, chuckling Allie wrapped her arms around the blonde hugging back tightly. "Hey lil one, thank Goddess you're safe."

They held each other for a few minutes; easing back to set Tara down and looked at her, "Wow you look amazing!" Tara blushed and opened her door, "Come on, I don't need you making me blush in front of these students."

Closing the door once they were both inside; Tara couldn't help the smile on her face, "How did you, where have you been!" She wanted to know where Allie had been, she was only sixteen when she left home; noticing the tall woman shuffle her feet.

"I joined the Army after I left lil one, then joined the Special Forces and became a professional hit-woman." She chuckled at her own joke, "Retired now, and wanted to find those who meant something to me. That means you."

Tara walked to the window, then to the empty room seeing a book in the middle of the floor. "I'm glad you are alright, and so happy to see you sweetie." She bent down picking up the book, tucking it under her arm knowing it was hers. "Tare, why is the room empty?" Before the blonde could answer they both heard Allie's stomach growling, "I'll tell you as we go get food, come on you giant let's go feed you." Laughing they exit the room, Tara leaving the key on the floor in the dorm.

Buffy sat at the small raised table sipping her mocha; both girls had been laughing, causing willow to run to the bathroom. Walking back the redhead grinned, "I missed us hanging out." The slayer nodded taking a sip of her drink, "Yeah we need to plan to do this more often, keep our bestie bond strong."

Willow took a drink, "For sure, I mean we have been through so much, I would never let our friendship fall to the wayside, even if we moved out of country." Talking and laughing, Buffy almost spit up her coffee as she looked out of the Espresso Pump and saw Tara in the arms of a very tall woman.

Seeing Buffy's reaction; Willow turned around and her jaw dropped, standing by the window it looked like Tara was in a very intimate embrace with someone she didn't know, "Who the hell is that?" The tall woman leaned down and kissed her love's cheek, watching as Tara laughed heartily with the woman. "Oh hell no!"

The redhead was getting up to go after them; full head of steam, being stopped by hand on her arm she looked up at Buffy. "Let me go Buffy." The slayer shook her head, "Let's walk out there calmly and see what's up Wills." Wrapping an arm around the redhead Buffy led Willow outside and up to Tara and the woman.

Allie pointed to a couple behind them she had just mentioned, Tara turned and paled seeing the look on Willow's face, muttering under her breath. "Oh shit." Walking up to her fiancé; Tara pulled her into a fierce hug whispering, "It's not what it looks like love, let me introduce you." Turning with a smile to Allie she noticed Buffy sigh relief having heard what she said.

"Hey Tare, you hug every one's girl or something?" Jokingly Allie laughed; her laughing was cut short when she saw the killer look in the redhead's eyes. "Allie, I want you to meet my Fiancé Willow…" Turning to Willow she continued, "Baby, meet my sister, Allison MaClay."

Instantly the redhead's demeanor changed, eyes lightened and she stood straighter. "Sister?" Looking at Tara in shock, "You have a sister? How many years have we begin together and you never mentioned a sister." Her tone was calm but shock was evident.

As the two witches spoke Allie looked at the petite blonde near them, _damn she is wow, wonder if she plays for the home team…_The raven haired woman locked eyes with Buffy, feeling something but wasn't sure what. "Hi I'm Allie, you are?"

The slayer couldn't take her eyes off this tall exotic woman, seeing the tattoos just made her look more. Hearing the woman introduce herself, she offered her hand, "Buffy…you're Tara's sister?" Shaking the smaller woman's hand; Allie felt a shiver run up her spine, seeing the woman have the same reaction, "Yes, long story I am sure will be explained soon."

The four returned to Willow and Buffy's table; talking about the past and why Tara never mentioned Allie. "I didn't know where Allie was, she left when I was 16, left home and never came back. No letters nothing." Sighing she stole a sip from her lover's mocha.

'I'm sorry Tare, I honestly thought it was for the best, especially with dad…"Allie trails off shaking her head, "I left and joined the military, figured I could do better there than at home." A waitress came over with two more coffees; setting them on the table she left quickly to not disturb the four women.

The redheaded woman glared at her fiancée, "Tara why didn't you ever talk about Allie?" Allie looked at her sister, figuring that her girlfriend was not in a good mood; sipping her coffee she just waited.

The blonde shifted in her seat, "Willow, I thought Allie was dead, I just…" Sighing she trailed off, taking a sip of her drink; knowing she wouldn't be off the hook for a while. Buffy and Allie didn't know what to do; looking at each other, shrugging at each other small smiles crept on their faces as they did the same gestures.

"So lil one, you said Willow is your Fiancée, when is the wedding?" the raven headed woman asked, the slayer grinned hoping that would break the silence. "It's in two days." Tara whispered softly, taking a glance at her redhead who refused to look at her; slumping her shoulders in defeat.

A few moments went by; then Willow stood up, "Excuse me I need to use the restroom." Leaving her coffee and purse behind, quickly made her way to the restroom. The blonde stood to follow, but felt a hand on her arm; looking up to see Buffy getting up. "Let me Tara, catch up with your sister."

Buffy jogged to the restrooms, looking back at their table seeing the two women quietly talking; she pushed the door open to find Willow sitting on a sink. "Will you ok?" Walking over to lean against the tiled wall, the blonde doesn't push her best friend.

Willow shook her head no; fiddling with her hands as she looked up, "I thought we had no secrets, I thought she told me everything, obviously I was wrong." Her voice was shaky, trembling as she felt like Tara couldn't tell her she had a sister.

The slayer moved closer; hugging Willow tightly, "Maybe because she thought Allie was dead, she figured why bring up past hurt?" The redhead sighed, "She told me about her family, what they did to her…this is no different. Even if Allie were dead I would like to know if she had siblings."

Pulling Willow off the sink; Buffy continued to hold her friend, wondering if Tara left her sister out on purpose. "C'mon Wills, you know Tara would never not tell you anything on purpose. You two are getting married in two days, don't let this ruin everything."

Tara kept looking towards the restroom; her face etched with worry as she played with her coffee cup. "Tara, go to her. Don't let me keep you, you are obviously worried." Allie smiled at the emotions the two women had shown in the short time she had been in their company. Willow being protective, jealous and outright mad; while Tara showing love, trying to explain things and then showing hurt.

Standing up the tall woman sighs, "I'll be right back lil one, don't go anywhere." She kissed her sisters cheek, then started heading to the bathroom. A few seconds later she found Buffy holding Willow, talking quietly; she watched the blonde with her friend, smiling at how much these women care about each other.

"Hey Buffy, can I have a word with Willow please alone?" The slayer looked up, hesitantly unwrapping her arms from the redhead whispering, "If you need me just shout you know I will hear you Wills." The witch nodded and slumped against the wall. Buffy moved to the door, stopping beside Allie, "She's unsure, I hope you can help and maybe you can come by the house later?" The blonde left the question hanging and left.

"Willow, we need to talk." Allie's voice was stern, causing the redhead to look up at her not sure what to expect.

A Dark figure rested against the cold brick wall of an old brick warehouse wall near the downtown docks, watching the low life's move around doing business. Stepping out into the California Sun squinting he looks for his contact.

A lanky reptile looking man glided over to a corner waving at the dark figure; as they met up a small glint caught a blade that was being passed between them, "Thisss isss the blade that musssst pierce one of the witchessss heartssss, once done they will die and the bossss will be ssssafe." His hissing gets more excited.

"Alright, I plan on doing it in the next few days. Now get away from me, you're gonna drool on my Versace shoes." The dark figure growls and walks off examining the knife closely.

"You need to get your head out of your ass Red." Allie sighed looking into a bathroom mirror, seeing she needed to get the facial tattoo touched up soon. "Tara is your girl, any idiot can see how much she loves you. So she didn't mention me, so the fuck what?" The tall woman turned to the redhead.

"Allie, no offense but this is between me and Tara." Willow's voice was a bit shaky, jumping as Allie slams her fist on the sink hearing a crack. "Ya know if I wouldn't know better I would think you were me. Don't be a stubborn ass Red, talk to her. When I left I hurt her, left her with dad and Donny. I thought if I left they would be nicer. Apparently I was wrong."

The witch noticed the tall MaClay call her red, only Faith called her red, "Don't call me Red." Pushing off the tiled wall, the witch moved to a sink, turning the knob to get cold water. "Only my best friends call me Red, so just Willow." She cupped her hands, filling her palms with water and splashing her face.

"Alright, Willow it is. Look I'm not here to steal your love. I'm her sister for fuck sake. Now that blonde Buffy, I could definitely go for her." There was a twinkle in the raven haired woman's eyes, noticing the witch look at her with a grin, "What?"

Shrugging her shoulders; Willow turned to look at Allie, "Buffy is a good person, she needs someone that cares for her, loves her and can take care of her. She is more than what she seems, though having a woman in her life might be of the good." The grin spread on the redhead's face, "Go for it, Buffy needs a stable relationship, maybe you two will fall in love."

The two women stood silent in the bathroom; both deciding to take steps to make things better and be happy, "Ok Allie, I need to go apologize to Tara, by the way damn you go right for the throat." They both laugh as they excited the restroom; heading back to the table.

The two blonde's sitting at the table looked up hearing laughter, both shocked to see Willow and Allie laughing together. Sitting down Willow turned to Tara, "Baby I am sorry for how I reacted…" taking the blonde's hands, "I love you and I know you had your reasons for not talking about your sister, but ya know your sister is pretty damn funny."

Tara nodded relieved that her girl was no longer mad, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I just didn't bring it up because I never thought I would see her again, she proved me wrong." Pulling Willow into a hug, noticing her sister was looking at Buffy, _wonder does my sister like buffy?_

The two other women smiled; watching the witches make up, finishing her mocha, Buffy stood up. "Well why don't we all head back to the house, its two p.m., we only have two hours." Allie looked a bit confused as she stood up, "Oh Buffy, can I ask you something?"

The blonde turning with a smile, "Sure Allie, what's up?" Leaning on the stool she had sat on she waited, her eyes locking with those sultry brown eyes. "Well I was wonderin if you might want to go out for dinner tomorrow night?"

Buffy thought for a moment, never really been with a woman she didn't know what to expect, but considering her past relationships…._what the hell, what's the worst that could happen?_ She thought, "Yeah I'd love to go to dinner with you Allie."

The witches smile at each other; over hearing the conversation, "Well why not make it a double date?" Willow piped in with a sly grin, "Oh and Buffy you should bring Allie tonight!" Tara laughs, remembering the bachelorette party planned for later in the evening.

As the four women talk; they head back to the Summer's residence happy to have another family member back.

"Gees, why did B have to kill the wall?" A frustrated Faith was sweeping up the dusted brick remains, while Dawn was grabbing all the bricks that were almost in one piece and piling them in a corner. "I'm not sure what is wrong with her, I never knew Buffy to do that to a wall, let alone a brick wall."

Silently cleaning up the rest of the mess; Faith notices something in the brick dust, picking up a small silver ring. "Hey D, check this out, is this B's?"

Holding it up for Dawn to see was a sleek ring with very small engraving on the inside, "I can't recall ever seeing Buffy wear it." Dawn squinted, "We can ask when we see her later this afternoon." Nodding faith tucked the ring in her pocket and began to sweep the dust into a dustpan.

Meredith sat on her bed; staring at her suitcase, she had to get out of this town away from everything and start a new life. Holding up a letter, she decided she would drop it off before she left. "Dawn I am so sorry, you're happy that is all that matters."

Standing she picked up her suitcase, making her way downstairs; looking around one last time. Sighing she turned back to the front door and jumped seeing a figure in the doorway. Eyes widening at who it was, "P-please I just want to get away…get out of town, I won't c-cause you problems…"

She didn't get to finish her sentence as a silver dagger was thrust into her stomach and ripped upwards, "No you won't cause me any more problems Meredith, you won't cause anyone anymore problems." The voice growled, as the man watched the dagger draw her soul into its blade.

Letting the body drop; he cleaned the blood off the knife, tucking it away he picks up the body and walks out and jumps down a manhole, making his way to Revello drive with a present for two witches.

"Oh you should have seen Tara, mom had made her favorite cake and it was all over her face!" Allie laughed loudly with the other as Tara blushed a deep red. "At least I didn't shove my cake down my pants sis!" the blonde shot back silencing the tall woman quickly.

The redheaded witch and the slayer almost fell to the ground laughing at the sisterly squabble, "Oh goddess Tara, I think I like your sister!" Willow was wiping tears from her eyes from laughing so hard, looking at Buffy seeing her do the same exact thing.

The blonde witch looked at Willow with a raised brow, "Like my sister huh?" The redhead's eyes widened instantly; Buffy giggled moving to Allie's side whispering, "Watch what happens now."

"BabeIdidn'tmeanImeanIwouldnever,she'syoursisterandIloveyouIdon'…nononononeverImeanshe' ?" Willow stops holding the none-breath she had from babbling, looking into mischievous blue eyes.

Allie couldn't believe the redhead didn't take a breath, "How does she do that?" whispering the words to Buffy; noticing the smaller woman lean into her, "it's the patented Willow-babble, when she realizes she said something that could upset Tara, she does it." The tall woman nodded watching what her sister is going to do.

Tara slowly moved in a circle around Willow, never losing eye contact with her lover, "So you like my sister, all tatted up, lean, military trained hard ass sister?" She watches as the redhead steps backwards; Allie takes the time to step up right behind Willow as she steps back, bumping into the taller smirking woman; Tara raising a brow again at Willow, like she wanted to bump into her sister.

Jumping away Willow throws her hands up, "I give up!" her face crest-fallen, Buffy giggles then laughs; soon everyone but Willow was laughing. A pouting witch slowly began smiling, "You are evil Tara MaClay!" Laughing she takes the blonde's hand motioning to head back to the house again.

Fifteen minutes later the four women walk into the house; Buffy shows Allie upstairs, not really having a guest room showing the woman to her room. 'You can change in here if you want, sorry we don't have more rooms. You can have my room, I'll sleep on the couch."

Buffy turns to leave, but is stopped by two strong hands, being turned on the spot she looks up at Allie, "Buffy that's very kind but you don't have to give up your room. I can sleep on the couch." The smile the taller woman gave making the slayer melt a little inside. "Well the couch is so lumpy." Buffy looks at the large bed, "Do you mind sharing?"

Before Allie could answer they heard shouting downstairs, both women running out the door and down the stairs; skidding to a halt to see Faith holding a bloody nose, while Willow kept apologizing. "OH MY GOD! Faith I am so sorry, I didn't hear you…" She handed the brunette some tissues.

"Ish ok WRedsh." Faith thankfully takes the tissues, "I kinda shnuck up on you when you opensh the cabinet." Dawn was holding the brunette around the waist, "See the big bad witch didn't mean it." She giggles as Faith tries to swat her playfully.

Leaning on the counter; Willow leaned back against the blonde witch, "man we are all a bit tightly wound up, I hope tonight goes smoothly." Tara nuzzles her lovers neck, "It'll go well and then we can party baby." Giggling the redhead smirked, "I was talking about the party."

Allison watched this small family, how they reacted to each other and the different kinds of love that was shown. _I never had that, will I ever find this a family?_ Shaking her head, walking into the kitchen and sitting on a stool by the island, "Oh Faith, Dawnie, this is Allison, Tara's sister." Buffy gave the introductions.

The room full of women began chatting, asking Allie questions and just relaxing knowing that they would face danger in a few simple hours.


	15. Chapter 14 Part 2

Chapter 14 Part 2

The teapot whistled loudly as the woman hurried to take it off the burner; pouring herself a fresh cup of tea she sat back down on the couch, surrounded by hundreds of books. "You have got to be kidding me, there has to be something, anything!" She was exasperated, jumping when the phone rang she snatched it up.

"Emma speaking….oh hey Tara….no no nothing yet, Oh that's wonderful! Wow I am glad you have family again…Oh yes I would love to come. Are you still doing that thing at 4p.m.? Good…Oh I am going to keep looking, I'll find something. We witches are resourceful…Ok honey good luck! Bye" Hanging up the phone the woman picked up one last book she had not looked through, "By the goddess' please let there be something in here." Praying out loud she started reading.

As Dawn nursed her battered Fiancée, the rest of the girls moved into the living room. "You guys are a riot ya know that?" Allie flopped into a chair, hooking one knee over the armrest watching the others sit on the couch and Buffy stayed on her feet. "I'll take that as a compliment Allie, we are pretty easy going. Unless something threatens one of us, or tries to take someone away we love."

The slayer smiled at Allie; but she noticed the woman looked slightly confused, turning to the lovebirds on the couch. "Mind if I take Allie outside you two?" The witches slowly moved apart from a slow kiss they were sharing, "Go right ahead, we need to go over a few things anyway for later." Chuckling as the two women embraced one another again, Buffy pointed to the kitchen; taking the hint the tall brunette follows the blonde out of the living room.

Passing through the kitchen they see Faith is doing a lot better, "Hey B mind if I don't go on Pa-partying tonight till late? My head is still a lil woozy." The darker slayer asks almost slipping up, Allie shook her head smiling, "You guys would think a witch would know a slayer, even two if she saw one right?" Dawn's mouth fell open, looking between her sister and the other woman. "Did you, how did she…?"

The blonde looked at Allie in shock, "How did you know…wait witch, you are a witch too like Tara?" They all stared as Allie nodded, "Something wrong guys?" Without thinking the blonde slayer grabbed Allie's hand; dragging her out into the backyard.

Spinning on her heels Buffy looked at the other woman; hand moving up to run her neck, "A Military trained witch or did your mom teach you too?" The blue eyes staring at Allie trying to figure the woman out, chewing on her bottom lip unknowingly as she waited for an answer.

The raven haired woman runs a hand through her hair, "Mom trained me, and I just kept it up. The Military didn't find out about my 'gift' I didn't want to be a lab rat or some secret weapon." She turns looking at the house, "Besides what business is it of yours Buffy? Yeah I show up to find my sister, but what's with the tone?" Allie turned, locking eyes with the slayer; her own eyes darkening.

Shaking her head Buffy smiled, "Sorry, sometimes I just go into slayer mode. I am just shocked, then again I shouldn't be. You are Tara's sister after all, but you knew about me when you saw me didn't you?" The tall woman nodded with a grin, "I figured I didn't need to say anything, I mean not many in this world know about witches or a slayer for that matter."

They began walking around the yard, "So I have to ask, there is something going down sometime today right?" The blonde knew this would come up, sighing she plopped on the grass, motioning for Allie to join her. "Yeah there is, a demon has been trying to kill Willow and your sister, something about when one or both are dead he will gain power. Then Emma shows up, another witch stating she is here to help and protect both our girls." Taking a breath she continues.

"Now Emma is looking for a way not to die when a ritual is performed at the wedding, and we are taking out the demon at a drop off point, he thinks he is getting something from another demon but we already intercepted and planned out own lil trap." As Buffy finishes, she noticed the other woman had that look in her eyes, the look Faith and she would get when they were ready to kill.

"You guys are used to this stuff aren't you, I mean this is the normal thing, cause' Willow seems more concerned with this party thing." Buffy laughs smiling, "Trust me this is a daily thing for us, we are a tight knit group. We trust each other with our lives and so much more." Leaning back the slayer closes her eyes feeling the sun on her face.

Allie thinks to herself wondering if she could love a slayer; knowing in a human world it would take month's maybe years. '_Could I already be falling?'_ she thought, smirking she watched the smaller woman relaxing. "Do you need some extra help for this? You know I can handle it, I can help."

Opening her eyes; Buffy's face turning into a huge grin, "You are more than welcome to help!" Both women began scooting closer as they spoke of what the rest already knew, getting Allie up to date.

Watching from the window both Dawn and Faith were smiling, "You think that they might like each other?" The smaller girl turned in the slayers arms, "Well from what was said earlier, they have a date tomorrow night D." Walking out of the kitchen; they laugh seeing the witches on the couch, "Do you two ever not kiss and grope?"

The redhead groaned, "Gees we were just making out." Shifting her weight in the blonde's lap, as she starts to get up, feeling arms wrap around her waist she looks into sapphire eyes. "You are not getting up woman," The blonde stated looking at the other two women. "Can you two tell Buffy we will be right back, we are going across the street for an appointment?"

The slayer nodded, clamping a hand over Dawn's mouth before the girl could speak, "Not now Dawn, Sure T not a problem. Hope it works out for you." Faith pulls her love up the stairs, so the witches could get ready.

Dracus made his way through the sewers; carrying the body of Meredith on his shoulders as he read street numbers on the top of the tunnels, "Ahhh here we are 1630." Looking up he finds a manhole cover a few yards down, moving quickly he climbs the ladder and pushes the cover off; poking his head out then suddenly back down as a car drives over him.

"Damn California drivers" He mutters as he swiftly gets out, running to the porch he drops the body of the girl with a thud then high tails it back into the sewers before he is seen.

Sprinting back through the sewers; he needed to go prepare for the drop off, knowing this was crucial to his plan. "They won't know what hit them…" He grins as he keeps running.

"Anya would you stop that!" Xander was trying to put up streamers; however with his girlfriend always turning the club fans on, they blew away. "What I have to check the fans make sure they work! Plus we want a as Willow and Tara put it, A Nice party that isn't too out of hand!" The blonde pouts then turns on the last fan, giggling as streamers went flying one more time.

Climbing down from the ladder; the man threw up his hands in defeat. 'I give up, you want my help and yet you destroy what I do, I gotta go anyway. Gang is meeting soon, hope you can get this place whipped up babe." Leaning down and kissing the ex-vengeance demon he heads out.

Anya looked around; starting to put everything together, ordering the humans around to get things done; however the karaoke machine in the corner she was going to set up herself.

The witches made their way slowly to the front door; getting distracted with their lips locking with each other when they heard a thud outside. Curiously they opened the door and gasped; the body of the girl they had let go; lying lifeless on the porch with a note on her jacket. As Tara took the note, Willow ran to get the others; the blonde stood there in shock just holding the piece of paper.

The other four women came running as they followed Willow back, Dawn kneeling next to the girl, the slayers and Allie's face lit with confusion. Tara held up the note, "T-this was on the b-body." The redhead moved to her lovers' side, wrapping her arms around her, then taking the note from her, began to read.

She served her purpose

Even though she has failed

I will be coming for you soon

Dracus

Willow's voice cracked a bit as she looked back down at the body, "We need to bury her, so no one see's her or something." She rested her chin on the blonde's shoulder comforting her. "I'll take care of it." Allie replied, kneeling down beside the girl. "I was given one gift, that I hope can help here. From the looks I see, she hurt you, but you spared her?"

Everyone nodded answering the question silently, "Then I can do this…" trailing off, Allie rested a hand on the girl's chest and head; calming herself, she begins to chant. Within moments her hands are glowing a blue/white, thee deep gash in the stomach and chest of the woman start to heal. Seconds later the woman was breathing; her eyes fluttering open as she coughed.

"Sis, how can you?" Tara looked at her sister in awe, kneeling down to help the girl sit up as Allie slumped back trying to catch her breath, looking at her hands she see's markings starting to form on her palm. Looking at everyone she simply smiles before passing out.

"Ok we need to help them both, Faith help Tara bring Meredith to the couch please, I'll take Allie to my room and see if she is ok." Bending down, Buffy picks up the tall woman and carries her inside and up the steps. Shutting the door quietly behind her; she places Allie on the bed, running into the bathroom for a damp washcloth.

Downstairs they women were all talking about what Tara's sister did, "How can she do that, bring her back with that much devastation that happened, her chest was cracked open?" Willow held the blonde as she tried to make sense of it. "How baby how?"

Squeezing her love gently; the redhead was shaking her head, "I don't know baby, but that is some gift, tho I noticed that afterwards something was starting to cover her hands," Looking up as she heard footsteps; smiling seeing Allie and Buffy coming back.

Walking over to Tara, Allie knelt down in front of her. "I have the gift of life, I just can't do it often and the person has to deserve it. These markings I have are from bringing people back. Minus the tat on my face, that I had done, you ok?" Resting a hand on Tara's leg; looking at the redhead trying to see if her sister is ok.

Giving the blonde a light tap on her stomach; Willow smiled as her lover finally realized what her sister said. "Wow Allie, that's wow, nifty to have I guess…how many?" Watching as her sister stands, Tara leans into Willow more; wondering how powerful her sister is. "25 well now 26, this one was the 26th. I don't do it often cause' it drains me and I get more markings." Hold up the palms of her hands as a tribal sun was on one, and a tribal moon on the other, "The newest additions."

The woman looked at Buffy; smiling at the grin she saw on the woman's face, it had only been a few short minutes but in that time both women had admitted their feelings. "I hate to cut this short but we have to go, it's three thirty, Dawn can you take care of Meredith till we get back?" Buffy asked her sister, "Sure Buffy, you all be safe. Oh and Allie, welcome to the family."

The small summer's woman gave Faith a kiss, then moved to sit with Meredith; speaking softly as everyone moved around to get what they needed. "You're alive and its ok, you're safe now." Dawn whispered to the girl, as she watched the others leave to get rid of their problem.

Cleaning up her books from spilling her Tea in excitement; Emma was bouncing around, the last book she looked in showing a loop hole to the ritual that had required her life. "I cannot wait to show the dea'. OMG Sarah you will be so proud of them!" The woman yelled upwards, knowing that Tara's mother would hear her.

Flipping out her cell she quickly dials; getting the voicemail she speaks evenly. "Tara, I have great news, there is a loophole. All we have to do is get a dagger, dip it in a mixture, which we can make from ingredients and have a healer on hand. Will still hurt, but at least you and your girl get your wish, I won't die! Call me as soon as you get this!" Hanging up Emma begins to see if she has what she needs; starting a list she beams happily.

Looking over the alleyway from the top a warehouse; Faith makes sure everyone was in position, glancing across the way to the roof of another warehouse Buffy was watching as she secured a katana to her back. Standing off to the right of the blonde woman, Allie held a dagger in her hand, as well as a 9mm glock strapped to her thigh.

Below in the alley, hidden behind a half closed door; Xander kept an eye out with an axe at the ready, the blonde witch stationed behind a dumpster at the dead end of the alley. _'So far so good'_ thought the slayer; her eyes resting on the redheaded figure that was grumbling down below.

Willow walked very disgruntled down the narrow corridor, not liking she was the bait but knowing she has to make it look convincing. Kicking a soda can with her feet, she hung her head muttering, "Fucking siblings come back, how the hell am I supposed to know. And what's with all this shit always happening to me, why am I so damn special to this assholes."

"Well well well, look who we have here." A tall form slipped from a doorway, instantly the redhead knew who he was. _'Dracus'_ was her single thought, knowing the slayers and her girl would hear her. "Leave me alone."

Chuckling he blocks her path, "And why in all of hell would I do that?" Slowly he moved his arm behind him, grabbing the hilt of something silver. Stopping suddenly as he didn't feel the soul of his victim in it, shrugging it off mentally he focused on the redheaded witch.

Willow tried to stay calm, knowing that her family was there to protect her; even though she could easily kill him herself.

Above them, the blonde slayer was easing her katana out of the sheath preparing for anything, while Faith drew a short sword; both perching on the edge ready to jump into action. All the while, the blonde witch had her eyes closed, feeling where everyone was and what they were doing. Knowing her sister was ready to heal if it came down to blows. Then the witch stiffened feeling the anger and then realizing the demon's plan; quietly she slips out from behind the dumpster, beginning to walk toward Dracus and her love.

Everyone noticed Tara's movements except for the demon; '_Dense much?'_ was reverberated through everyone's mind, suppressing laughter at the redhead's words in their heads. Then Willow laughs, "You mean the blonde witch?" She had heard him say Tara's name, but stayed cool. "She pissed me off, so I am not in a talking mood. Leave me alone."

The woman's words were laced with threat; Dracus was grinning, thinking this could be easy. Off the witch and get the package, then off the other her witch later. He brings his arm around, revealing a silver dagger; raising his hand he moves to strike the witch quickly. But before he could make contact with her flesh, the dagger had been stripped from his hand; suddenly bodies jumped down from above and he was surrounded.

He looked around surveying everyone, seeing them all well-armed but not in the least surprised. "A trap I see." Tara moved to stand beside Willow, taking her hand tightly in hers; her other hand holding the dagger. "You must be really dense, we don't go down without a fight." Spat the redhead at him.

Dracus quickly looks for an out, feeling the power coming off the two witches, but Buffy cuts him off. "I don't think so, you have business with these ladies." Pushing him back into the center of the group and facing the witches once more.

In that moment Faith realizes what is going to happen. "T don't do this…" The blonde glares at Faith, the slayer steps back holding up her hands in defeat. Squeezing Willow's hand, she felt the power her lover was giving her; both knowing what the blonde wanted to do.

"Don't make it too long love, we still have the party." The redhead whispers as she gives the blonde a power boost, then steps back by Faith, motioning for everyone else to back off. Realizing Buffy wasn't moving; Allie pulled her back: encompassing the small slayer in her arms as they watch.

The blonde witches eyes flashed, "You came after my fiancé, my family and came after me. You are going to pay for that." Clearing his throat, Dracus was wondering what he gotten himself into; "Now we don't have to kill or be killed now…" Trailing off he sees one of the other women holding a small box, eyes widening realizing they knew what he was up too.

Without a second thought the dagger that was in Tara's hand was levitating, charging at him with full force and slashes across his chest. Groaning in pain he looks for the holder of the weapon, but no one was physically holding it. The dagger slashed again, this time opening up a large gash through his Armani suit and into his left bicep; finally he realized the blonde was the one in control.

Charging forward he changes, horns coming out of his arms and legs, one large horn protruding from his skull, fingers became claws. As he reached her he felt a stab between his shoulder blades, reaching out he barely gets his claws into Tara's pants. He could hear here mutter words in another language he didn't recognize, then feeling slice after slice on his back; crying out in pain with each strike.

Around them, everyone was watching stunned at how the blonde was able to do this; Buffy was struggling against Allie, trying to break free to stop Tara and kill the demon. Allie knew her sister had to do this; tightening her hold on the slayer whispering into the blondes ear, hoping to calm her down. Across from them, Faith was watching with clenched fists; wanting to stop it but knew better then to piss the blonde witch off.

Willow stood emotionless; feeling Xander move next to her, she leaned into her best friend as she watched her love deal with the demon. "Goddess she is a force huh?" She asked smirking up at Xander, watching as her best friend gave a curt nod not able to pry his eyes off the scene enfolding in front of them.

Tara had to make herself stay calm, yes none of her friends ever saw her like this, and Willow saw her this way only once about a year ago. She knew what she was doing, she didn't enjoy it but this would show the demon world she isn't to be messed with. The dagger came back to her hand bloody and a bit bent, walking up to the demon that was now more a bloody pulp than a demon; she lifted his head placing the blade at his neck.

"Tara stop!" A voice finally rang out, the blonde's hand stilled right as the blade touched his neck; he was panting and wondered who his savior was, eyes widening when Willow steps forward; moving quickly to Tara's side and resting a hand on the hand that held the dagger. "You will not do this alone, we do it together." The witches gazed into each other's eyes, then a slicing sound into flesh was heard, gurgling the demon fell forward twitching.

Dropping the dagger, Willow drew her lover into her arms hugging her tightly as the body finally lay still at their feet, whispering words of love into the blonde's ear. The brunette slayer moved to the body of the demon and started to dispose of it, making sure it was in small pieces to throw into the dumpster.

Allie finally relaxed her arms; feeling the blonde lean against her, hugging her close. "It's over Buffy, relax, there is a party tonight." The tall woman kisses the slayers temple and just holds her. Xander helps Faith dump the parts, wiping their hands they move back to the group. "So who's up for a bachelorette party?

A few giggles were heard as they left the alley, Tara pulled out her cell to listen to any voicemails she had, then dials Emma's number.

"Hell Tara! I assume things went well….oh good…the demon? Good." Sighing in relief Emma smiled, glad that the witches were fine, "Oh no sorry nothing is wrong, just happy you are all safe. Yes I have the ingredients already, all set. I will meet you at the party ok? Hehe yes I have a dagger for the ritual…yes yes I will see you at the bronze. Bye"

Clicking the phone shut; the stocky woman begins to get ready for the party, smiling as her friends head home. "Thank you Goddess' for keeping them safe, I just hope whatever Tara did to him, well the rest of the demon world back off…" Trailing off she goes to change.

Everything at the Bronze was ready to go; the staff that was hired in their respective place, leaving Anya to welcome the guests when they entered. Xander was the first to arrive, receiving a big kiss from his girlfriend; smiling they move so others can enter.

The club was decorated with green and blue balloons, streamers and pretty much anything that was a party favor Anya could get her hands on. A DJ spun tunes in the background making sure the mood was light for the moment; entering with smiles Allie and Buffy moved to sit on a couch, with the slayer easily snuggling up against the side of the tall witch. "Anya you did good."

As everyone filed in; the music picked up and Faith dragged Dawn onto the dance floor for some bump and grind. The club was slowly filling up with close friends from Wicca group and around town; then it happened. "KARAOKE!" The blond ex-demon yelled; everyone claimed a seat as the DJ got ready, "Here is how it will work, we have a list already set up, when your name is called come up and sing what comes on the screen and in the music."

The DJ spoke into the mic, "Faith please go up on stage." The slayer glared at Anya as she got up on stage, a hand wrapping around the mic stand, nodding to the DJ to start the song. Everyone howled when 'Take me or leave me' came in the speakers. Faith toughed it out, laughing herself as she sat next to Dawn. Next up was a woman from Tara and Willow's Wicca group singing 'Can't find the Moonlight'. The guests were having a blast, drinking, eating and watching their friends sing; or in some cases tried to sing.

The Scooby gang started wondering, are Tara and Willow on the list, just as one was going to ask the DJ crackled on the mic, "Will the Brides please take the stage!" It boomed through the whole club, wondering why both were called they made their way to the stage, an extra mic being handed to Willow.

There was silence for a moment; then the music started and there were cheers as Tara grinned, knowing Willow couldn't really sing but she didn't care; she whispered to her redhead. "Every other verse ok, I'll start we sing together on the chorus." Willow nodded with a smile.

The blonde took a deep breath as she began to sing:

_**Don't go breaking my heart**__**  
><strong>__**I couldn't if I tried**__**  
><strong>__**Honey if I get restless**__**  
><strong>__**Baby you're not that kind**_

_**Don't go breaking my heart**__**  
><strong>__**You take the weight off me**__**  
><strong>__**Honey when you knocked on my door**__**  
><strong>__**I gave you my key**_

_**Nobody knows it**__**  
><strong>__**When I was down**__**  
><strong>__**I was your clown**__**  
><strong>__**Nobody knows it**__**  
><strong>__**Right from the start**__**  
><strong>__**I gave you my heart**__**  
><strong>__**I gave you my heart**_

Willow joins in with Tara:

_**So don't go breaking my heart**__**  
><strong>__**I won't go breaking your heart**__**  
><strong>__**Don't go breaking my heart**_

Tara smiles as she pulls back and listens to Willow:

_**And nobody told us**__**  
><strong>__**'Cause nobody showed us**__**  
><strong>__**And now it's up to us babe**__**  
><strong>__**I think we can make it**_

_**So don't misunderstand me**__**  
><strong>__**You put the light in my life**__**  
><strong>__**You put the sparks to the flame**__**  
><strong>__**I've got your heart in my sights**_

**Both join together; looking into each other's eyes smiling big; **

_**So don't go breaking my heart**__**  
><strong>__**I won't go breaking your heart**__**  
><strong>__**Don't go breaking my heart**_

The room erupted in cheers and clapping as the couple left the stage blushing, sitting d own Allie leans over. "You two are great together, awesome job!" Before she could say anything else her eyes widened as her name was called, "Oh no no no no, I do not sing, I screech!" Giggling Buffy pulled then pushed Allie on stage, as the music played Allie smiled in relief when 'A Whole New World' started playing.

Taking the mic off the stand; Allie surprised everyone when as she sang she offered her hand to Buffy, as the slayer took her hand she pulled her up. Wrapping an arm around the smaller woman's waist and holding her close singing directly to her. When the music finished they stepped off the stage to clapping, smiling as they sat back on the couch. Tara gave a lopsided smirk watching her sister, pulling Willow close to her she whispers, "Seems Allie and Buffy are really getting a long."

Looking over at the duo on the couch; the redhead nodded, "Come on love lets blow this joint, I have a better way to celebrate our wedding coming up." Purring the last few words in Tara's ear; the blonde jumped up taking her girl's hand, "We are leaving everyone, don't leave the club on our account." She sees Anya pouting, "Sorry Anya for cutting certain things short but I just had a better offer."

Both women dashed out of the building before anyone could say anything, "Well at least they are getting some tonight." A random voice said loudly, the crowd laughed as the DJ began spinning tunes again; bodies moving to the beat.

The front door of the house burst open as the two Wicca's attacked each other's mouth's; kicking the door shut the redhead quickly unbuttons the blonde's shirt and flings it to the ground. Hearing a moan from her lover as she was helped out of her own shirt, chests crashed together as they continued to kiss heatedly.

Slowly making their way upstairs, bra's flung off and landing on the hand railing, shoes kicked off in the hallway and pants and a skirt left right outside their door. "Goddess Willow!" Tara said hoarsely, both crashing onto the bed as hands roamed and tongues battled each other; both women quickly disposing of the other's panties.

This was pure want and lust; a carnal feeling of needing the fill each other up completely, without missing a step both women plunge fingers into each other. Moaning as they felt the most intimate parts of each other and wanting more; starting a rough fast pace with their fingers, Willow purred in her blonde's ear. "Fuck you feel so good inside me baby."

They knew they were close; letting instinct take over as they nipped and sucked at each other's necks; fingers curling and spreading touching all the right places inside one another. Panting both women add a third finger, stretching each other just a bit more; then as if by spiritual guidance they rubbed each other's clits sending them both over the edge screaming the other's name.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Clothes were strewn everywhere; then a pair of boots went flying across the room, "Where are my heels! Buffy came out of her closet with a feral look in her eyes, Allie tried not to laugh as she took a shirt off her head. "Ya think maybe Dawn has em babe?"

The blonde bent down to look under her bed, "Why would she take my heels today, she knows we are going out on a date!" Pouts standing up, marching out the room and to Dawn's; banging on it, "Dawn, I want my heels!"

The door flung open; heels flying into the slayers arms, then a swinging and slamming of a door back shut. Buffy had to blink at what she saw, '_Ew that is a position I do not want to try!'_ she thought moving back to her room. "Got em, you were right love." She sat down to strap them on.

The raven haired woman chuckled seeing a bewildered look on her girlfriend's face; putting on her black skinny jeans she began to look for her tank top, "Um Buff where is my tank top?" Looking around they couldn't find it, sighing Allie went to Dawn's door knocking gently, "Faith give me my tank top back!"

A disgruntled faith comes to the door completely naked opening the door all the way; shoving the top into Allie's hands, slamming the door shortly after. Blinking the woman walks back to the room she shares with Buffy, "How is it she got my tank and I have only been here two days?"

Turning to answer the smaller woman shook her head, "I dunno but its nuts everything ends up in their room, not to mention they are not shy." Both women nod as they finish getting ready for their date.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

The three witches sat around the table as they prepared; leaning back Willow rubs her eyes, "Ok so we covered the whole cutting, healing and drinking bits, anything else?" Looking between her fiancé and Emma, both women thought for a moment. "I do believe that's it Willow, we just have to follow the steps and everyone is safe." Replied Emma, shifting in her chair as she packed everything away carefully for tomorrow's events.

They gathered all the books; putting everything away as they chatted about the wedding, "I so cannot wait, Mrs Rosenberg-MaClay." The redhead stated happily, shocking the blonde that her name was last. "Really you want to have MaClay more pronounced love?" The blonde was grinning from ear to ear as the redhead nodded, throwing herself at the woman and hugging her tightly.

The older witch kept to the side watching the younger witches, "You two are definitely two of a kind, and will be a force to be reckoned with." Moving to the bedroom Emma retrieves a small envelope, coming back in the room she hands it to the young witches. "This is for you for after the wedding. I know you didn't plan a honeymoon because you want to buy a house.

Taking the envelope; the two women open it and read the letter, jaws dropping almost to the floor. "OH...MY...Goddess!" Tara's eyes went wide, looking at her love then at Emma. "This is too much Emma, two weeks in the Bahamas, with full room service and spending money?" The older witch nodded grinning, "I don't have kids, I want you to have this." She didn't mention how the two women were heirs to her multi-million dollar investments and secret companies she owned, let alone the money sitting in the bank.

Standing both women gave Emma a bear hug thanking her for her generosity, "Thank you and it's for the day after tomorrow perfect! You Emma are amazing, but we better get back to the house, it's getting late and well early morning." The blonde stated gathering their things.

"Are you two sleeping in separate rooms tonight, like the old traditions?" Emma asked as they walked to the door, seeing the two shake their heads. "Hell no, every time I have to sleep without my Tare-Bear, I don't sleep, screw that tradition." All three women laughed, after another round of hugs the two young women left.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

"Buffy this food is delicious!" Exclaimed the ex-military woman across from the blonde; having dug into cheesy chicken enchiladas which were almost gone. The slayer chuckled, "Glad you like git sweetie, one of my favorite places, Great for a first date." She took a bite of her Quesada, looking around and noticing a few people looking at them, "Gees some of these people are rude."

Allie looks around chuckling; she knew who they were looking at and why; having so many markings on her own skin plus her face it was something unusual. "I don't mind babe, used to it by now, besides I am like a walking art gallery." This made the blonde laugh, reaching her hand across the table the brunette caressed the back of Buffy's hand as she continued to eat.

A shiver ran up the small woman's arm creating goose bumps; grinning as she finishes her meal then asks for the check, "Want to walk/patrol after this? I know it's not very good for a date but I gotta do it," She looked at her girl apologetically, knowing sometimes this would get annoying in a relationship.

Finishing her plate; Allie set down her fork smiling, "No big deal Buff, I don't mind. Plus from what Faith told me after patrols you get a bit well H&H sounds great to me." She watches as the blonde spits out her water, laughing the tall woman hands the blonde a napkin; taking the napkin the slayer cleans her mess.

The waitress came back bringing the bill; giving Allie an extra piece of paper with something written on it, "This is for you honey, have a great evening." As the waitress walks away thriven haired woman looked at the paper, sighing she stood up. "Excuse me babe I need to take care of something." Walking after the waitress, Allie left Buffy at the table wondering.

Catching up to the waitress Allie grabs her arm, "Hey, what the hell is with this?" Showing the woman the paper; she was a bit angry that any woman would be so rude when another woman is on a date. "It's my number sweetie, would love to go out with you sometime." Grinning the waitress moved closer to Allie; stepping back there was a growl coming from the tall woman's throat, "You do not give another woman a number when she is clearly on a date."

"Oh come on, Buffy Summers? She is as straight as they come, she'll break your heart." The waitress replied tracing a tattoo on Allie's forearm; Allie yanked her arm away from the woman, "You're nothing but a whore, don't touch me. Buffy Summers is the only woman who is allowed to touch me in any intimate gesture. Where's your manager?" Allie was getting angry and was going to make sure the waitress got what she deserved.

The manager hearing the conversation walked up, "Hello Miss, is there a problem?" Looking at the short, stocky man; Allie nodded, "Yes there is, this woman came onto me and I don't appreciate it. I don't know why you employ people like her, but if she continues to work here, myself, my date and our friends will not come here anymore. And they are regulars to your establishment." There was a hint of a low growl in her voice as she spoke.

The man shaking his head took the waitress by the arm, walking them a bit off to the side; as they spoke Buffy came up putting her arms around the tall woman, "Everything ok love?" She asked giving a loving squeeze then stepping to the woman's side leaning into her. Allie wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulders. "It will be when the manager is done with the waitress baby, she was very blatant in her flirting, offending me."

Buffy narrows her eyes at the waitress but stays with girl, "So complaining I take it?" The raven haired woman nodded with a small, turning to the manager as he came back; "So sorry about that miss, we rather lose one employee and keep you and your friend's patronage, oh Hell Buffy!" The man smiles at the blonde.

"Hello John, thanks for taking care of this small problem." The blonde stated leaning more into Allie, "Not a problem, I have a few vouchers for you, the next five visits are on us. No matter how much you spend." Handing the two women the vouchers John paid their bill for the night. "Please come back soon and again terribly sorry about that."

The women nodding smiling as they left the restaurant arm in arm; beginning to walk downtown they chit chatted about the day's events and the upcoming wedding the next day.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

Pacing the basement of the Summers' home; Meredith was edgy not knowing why exactly she was still at the Summers' home, looking up as she hears the basement door open. Walking down the steps; dawn carried some food and a pop for their guest, "Hey Meredith how are you feeling?" setting the tray down on the washer smiling at the girl.

"Why are you being nice to me, I tried to steal you away?" the woman didn't try to go near the other girl, trying to figure out what was going on. Sighing Dawn stepped forward, "Look Meredith, you made a deal with a Demon, which we took care of. Faith beat the crap out of you, and Tara let you go. As far as we are concerned we are good, now please eat we want to make sure you can walk home."

Turning to leave, Dawn faced Meredith again, "And you don't have to stay in the basement, you are free to leave whenever, we are not keeping you here." Smiling she jogged up the steps and through the basement door; leaving the door open for Meredith. Looking at the sandwich and the soda on the tray; Meredith picked up the sandwich and quickly ate it, following with the soda; realizing that everyone that lived in this house was kinder then normal people. Walking up the stairs she made her way to the living room.

Sitting on the couch she saw the brunette that had beat the crap out of her, moving in a large loop away from the woman to a chair; sitting down she sips her drink. Looking up Faith smiled, "hey Meredith, hope you are ok." The woman's voice a lot kinder then when they last met; having a confused face Meredith just looked at her. "You people confuse me, I try and cause problems and then you turn around and be nice to me…"The younger woman trails off taking another sip of her coke.

"If you notice Meredith, our business with you is concluded, we have no other reason to come after you. Now back in high school I might have actually killed you, almost did too but my family here taught me better." The brunette stated grinning as her fiancé came back into the room, making herself comfortable in the brunette's lap.

"Well, I think I am going to go. I can only take so much weirdness for one day. Um I guess thank you for saving me, and feeding me, guess I'll see you around Dawn. Sorry about everything." Quickly she excited the house, the two women saying goodbye as she left; heading back to her house she thinks on what she has learned the past few weeks.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

Willow and tara stopped by the Magic Box on their way home to pick up a few things they needed last minute for the wedding; after making the purchases they sat at the table asking Giles and Anya to join them for a moment. "We need to ask you two something, and we want straight answers." The blonde stated looking a bit perturbed.

As the librarian and ex-demon sat they looked about a bit nervous waiting for the questions the witches wanted to ask; "How long have you known about what Meredith was planning?" Willow asked taking her love's hand. "Well um…" Anya trailed off looking at Giles; who was cleaning his glasses. "We have known for a while, we thought we would handle it, which we did, minus you Willow stopping Faith and Buffy from killing the girl."

As the witches listened sighing; they hated when things are kept from the group even if it's something somewhat small. "Don't hold things back you two, if it involves everyone, let us know. You could have said that you could handle it and that you just wanted to give us a heads up." Tara stated standing up, Willow following her lead as she rises from her seat. "We will see you tomorrow at the wedding, and please don't not tell us." Both the librarian and ex-demon nodded, watching as the two women walked out. "Well that went rather well." Giles said smiling weakly putting his glasses back on, the blonde nodded going back behind the counter to serve what customers were in the store.

(A)(A)(A)(A)

The next morning everyone was rushing around trying to get the last touches to the wedding done; Willow was at the house getting ready, while Tara was at the hotel so they didn't see each other in their outfits, "Willow calm down! Everything is going fine, last touches are taken care of relax." Buffy was trying to straighten the back of her sleek black dress, making sure the slit was right where it was supposed to be on her thigh, "Hold still woman!"

The redhead was fidgeting so much the blonde couldn't do what she needed too; holding the woman's waist firmly she forced the woman to stop moving. "Willow please, everything is going smoothly." There was a knock at the door to the room, moving across the room Buffy answered the door. "Oh wow…" She trailed off opening the door wider.

The redhead turned to see what shocked buffy; seeing her parents standing in the doorway she had to grab the chair in front of her to stay standing, "Mom! Dad! W-what are you doing here?" If she remembered correctly she had never invited her parents to the wedding. The slayer stepped aside allowing the Rosenberg's to come in; motioning to Willow she would be right outside the door, closing the door as she left.

"Well Tara called us, telling us you two were getting married and how you didn't even send us a invitation." Ira Rosenberg answered looking around the room, noticing all the pictures of his daughter and her fiancé, but not seeing any pictures of themselves in the room, his wife stood beside him awkwardly not saying anything.

Straightening up and making sure her dress wouldn't fall Willow sighed leaning on the chair a bit; "Well after you disowned me, and cut all communication, why the hell should I send an invitation?" Her voice was lined disappointment and hurt. Ever since she told them, they had never tried to keep up a relationship with her let alone Tara.

Sighing Sheila stepped towards her daughter with a weak smile, "Willow, I'm sorry for what we did, can we start over? It's my fault we never spoke to you, your father wanted to support you but I just couldn't get my mind around the idea you were…are gay." She her daughter's face hoping she would give them another chance.

Thinking for a moment a smile slowly crept on Willow's face, "Mom, Dad would you come to the wedding, and will you stand with me Dad?" She watched as relief washed over her parent's faces, both coming to engulf her in a bear hug. "I would love to stand with you Willow." Her father replied with tears in his eyes. Stepping back everyone wiped tears from their eyes smiling; a knocking at the door drew them out of their moment as Buffy re-entered the room.

She noticed the smiles on all the Rosenberg's faces, "Everything alright here?" She moved back to Willow's side to help her with her hair. "Yes Buffy, dad is going to stand with me, can I see your phone I gotta text Faith?" The blonde hands Willow her cell phone as she starts to curl some strand to fall framing the redhead's face. "Oh mom, dad you can stay if you like or head to the Hilton, I will end up there anyway." Willow giggles smiling in the mirror at her parents.

"We will stay here with you sweetie, you look amazing!" Sheila replied seeing if Buffy needed any help, quickly texting Faith to let her know what is up and closing the phone, impatiently waiting to leave as the two women fuss over her hair.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

At the hotel Faith is making sure Dawn is dressed and out helping guests; it was nearing the time to start the wedding when she received a text; looking at it she smiled texting back then tossing the phone on the bed. Moving to Tara who was doing her own hair, "Well Willow's parents are with her and it looks like her dad and I will be standing with her."

The blonde's eyes lit up excitedly, "Oh good, I hoped they would work things out. That was my wedding gift to her, so happy they will be here." Smiling the brunette remembers what Willow gave her, "Oh Tara I almost forgot, this is from Willow to you." Handing her a small box with a card.

Taking the small package, Tara opens the card it read:

My Darling Tara,

Today is the day we commit to the rest of our lives, the day we say 'I Do' and officially are Wife and Wife. I have waited for this day my whole life, you are my true soul mate. There is no one like you and I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you.

I love you baby

XOXO

Willow

A tear slips from the blonde's eye as she re-read the card, gently setting it down she opened the box gasping; inside resting on white pillowy cotton were emerald earrings in tear drop form. "Oh goddess these are gorgeous!" Faith leaned over to get a good look, nodding in agreement; Willow definitely had great taste. "They are, should wear em." Winking Faith moved to the bathroom to make sure she was ready, "Giles will be here soon, almost time to start, but you have a few minutes." She disappeared into the bathroom.

The witch carefully put the earrings in and took a deep breath, "Today starts the rest of forever." Smiling at herself in the mirror, she was so ready to be Willow's wife.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

The Rosenberg's followed the limo that carried Buffy, Allie and Dawn to the Hilton Hotel; everyone was getting nervous, soon they pulled into the parking lot and were ushered into the wedding hall where the wedding and reception would take place. Willow greeted everyone and spoke with Emma a few minutes before moving to the side of the room to wait for the start of the ceremony.

The room was gorgeous, both brides deciding to keep the green and blue themes going with white mingled in. The archway representing both women with doves at the top, "Wow this place looks amazing!" Looking around Willow couldn't help but grin; the redhead and her parents spoke to guests as they entered, then the Officiate signaled for the start of the ceremony.

Allie helping guests to their seats with a smile on her face; happy the girls allowed her to be a part of their wedding, wearing a simple tuxedo. She couldn't help but laugh at some of the guests and what the conversations were, but kept her thoughts to herself as other guests arrived.

Willow stood at the front wilt her dad and Faith; waiting for her bride to walk down the aisle, taking a deep breath. Watching as Dawn and Buffy walk down the aisle; taking in a sharp breath as the wedding march starts to play, seeing Giles escorting Tara down the aisle. The blonde was a sight to behold, simply dressed in a off-white gown with sequins just under her bust line, a short train all made in a flowing silk. '_Wow!_'

Tara smiled as Giles walked with her; her eyes glued to the redhead waiting for her at the front, dressed in a smooth sexy silk black dress that had a slit all the up to the top of her thigh. As they reached the end of the aisle, Giles hands the blonde off to Willow with a teary smile. Holding each other's hand; they look to the officiate to start.

"Welcome family and friends on this joyous occasion as we witness Willow and Tara profess their love and commit to each o there for eternity. They have come in love and complete trust, to bind their love together from this day forward." He smiles at the two women, "Willow Danielle Rosenberg, do you take Tara Susan MaClay to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Squeezing the blonde's hand; Willow smiles, "I do." Turning to Tara the man continues, "Do you Tara Susan MaClay, take Willow Danielle Rosenberg to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The blonde grins her half-smirk, "I do."

The man paused for a moment before continuing, "Our lovely brides have written vows which they would like to share, Willow please go first." He stepped back as everyone waited for the redhead to start; taking a deep breath the witch looks into pools of blue. "Tara, before you I didn't know what love truly was, I was in love with the idea of being in love. When you walked into my life, everything was turned upside down, you helped me find myself and through the years made me stronger." She takes another breath centering herself.

"You showed me that no matter what we can get through anything, from this day to forever, I will stand by your side, support you, love you and take care of, as long as this heart beats and I take breathe and even after that I am yours, I love you." Finishing Willow took a hanky out and dabbed her eyes.

Tara wiped a few tears gently from her cheeks taking a breath, "Willow, you showed me that there was light in the darkness, that I wasn't alone in this magickal world. I am still awed at how a wonderful woman like you would choose simple me. I thank the goddess every day for having you in my life. From now till' forever I will be with you, help you and support you," She takes a moment to gain her bearings; then continues. "Your love has filled me up, and I cannot imagine my life without you. When you and our friends stood up against my family, that's when I knew I would spend every day of my life with you, you are my everything, I love you." Squeezing the redhead's hands as she finished.

"May I have the rings please?" The man officiating asks, Faith hands him Tara's ring while Buffy hands him Willow's ring; he holds them up for all to see, "These rings represent their love, forever flowing, never broken. May the bond grow stronger as years pass, may their love never break." He hands the redhead a ring, "Please repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed." Taking the blonde's hand, Willow repeats the words slipping the ring on her girl's finger.

He turns to Tara; handing her the other ring, "Please repeat after me Tara, with this ring I thee wed." She repeats the words, slipping the small ring on her woman's finger with a big grin, "Now Willow and Tara would like to do a special ritual." He nods to Emma moving to the side. Emma joins them moving to an alter that had everything laid out; grabbing the dagger and dipping it into the bowl with a potion in it.

"With love, pain, tears and blood may the will of the Goddess be done." She motions for both their hands, using the dagger to cut the palms of both their hands, and then slicing through her own, letting the drops hit their open wounds. A sudden breeze picked up in the windowless room, as the flames from candles grew larger flickering; casting shadows everywhere.

The two witches felt something surge through their veins; then a flash of light emanated from them dissipating quickly. "So be the will of the Goddess, so mote it be." Emma stated, looking between the two women; seeing their eyes glow bright blue and bright green. Both women whispering, "So mote it be." They felt power knowing the ritual was complete, smiling at each o there they looked to Emma to finish the ceremony.

"May the Goddess be with you and bless you. May you see your children's children. May you be poor in misfortune; rich in blessings, May you know nothing but happiness. From this day forward." The older witch stated, "I now pronounce you Wife and Wife! You may kiss your bride." Smiling as the redhead drew the blonde into her arms; kissing her wife deeply to the cheers and applause of their friends and family.

Slowly pulling apart grinning, the brides turn to everyone; as the music played the wedding party moves d own the aisle and out to a room nearby. "We are married!" Willow exclaims all bouncy, kissing her wife again. "That we are baby, goddess it feels so good, you are my wife, WIFE!" The blonde states just as excited, hugging Faith, Buffy, Dawn and Allie; then looking at Ira Rosenberg. "Well I hope you don't mind me calling you dad…"Tara trails off giggling as she hugs her father-in-law, loving that he hugs her back. "I do not mind at all, in fact I insist on it." He replied, then moving to hug his daughter. "I am proud of both of you."

They all spoke for a while, letting Emma and the other caterer's time to get the hall setup for the reception; knowing in entailed quite a bit to move everything. Soon they were called for introductions and headed back to the hall.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

From above three women looked down on the wedding ceremony; smiling when the ritual was performed, "Now they take their rightful place on earth as Goddess', hopefully they will not join us soon." Susan said smiling, her mother and grandmother nodded in approval, 'Yes dear, they won't join us for a very long time, and it is good to see they were able to spare Emma's life. She will be a great help in the future."

The women watched as the reception followed, knowing that whatever comes next everything was as it should be, turning around they embraced one another and faded to their home awaiting the day their family would be complete once again in another life.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

As the music played, announcing for the father's to dance with their daughters; Giles offered his hand to Tara, who took it happily; as they begin to dance Willow and her father join them on the dance floor. Playing 'Butterfly Kisses' Spike tries to tune out the melody since it wasn't really his type music; however he couldn't help but smile as she watches the brides dance.

"Tara you are absolutely ravishing tonight, maybe it's the whole wife title?" Giles chuckles as they move around the dance floor. The blonde giggles, "Perhaps, thank you so much for being here for me, I couldn't think of anyone else I would want to give me away." She stated giving him a hug. The librarian tears up as he kept smiling.

Ira twirled his daughter around the dance floor; both laughing and just enjoying the new relationship they have started, "Dad I am so glad you came, this wouldn't have been the same." Her father smiles; leaning down and kissing her cheek, "I am sorry it took us this long to come around, if we would have missed this. I would never have forgiven myself."

Soon the song ended' another song started for the brides, gravitating toward one another Willow held Tara in her arms as they began to sway to the music, "This is one of the best days of my life baby." Willow said smiling. Slowly as the music played on other couples joined them, filling the dance floor; noticing that Allie and Buffy danced very close together.

The evening went on till the early morning; finally Willow and Tara decided they needed to leave, saying goodbye to all their guests they make their way to the honeymoon suit in the hotel. Entering the room they didn't pay much attention to what it looked like; instead they moved quickly to the balcony.

"Goddess the night is gorgeous!" Willow sighed as she felt her wife's arms wrap around her; leaning back both of them gazing at the stars. "Mrs. Rosenberg-MaClay, would you join me in sharing some Champaign?" The blonde purred in her wife's ear, slowly pulling away and walking into the room. The redhead quickly followed; they toasted to their new marriage and to whatever the future may hold.

Both women knowing that whatever came, they would survive; as the morning came the new couple celebrated screaming each other's name into the night multiple times, knowing they would never tire of each other no matter what.

The End

(or is it?)


End file.
